L am Dragonborn
by BlueWolf1923
Summary: Less than a day after Higuchi's arrest, L falls asleep, and wakes up in a carriage in Skyrim, bound for Helgen and his execution, only to be saved by a dragon attack. Now "free" to find his own way in Skyrim, L soon finds that the blood in his veins forces a dark destiny on him, and he's not the only one from the Kira case to arrive in Skyrim. No pairings.
1. Unbound

L AM DRAGONBORN

This is going to a massive project. It'll take a very long time, and on top of that, I have a whole slew of other stories I'm still updating, but I just couldn't help adding another project. Oh, and if you're looking for an explanation for what L is doing in Skyrim, don't get too excited, cuz I've got no idea how it happened.

"hey, you. Breton." Ralof tried once more to wake the skinny young man sitting across the wagon from him. His face was obscured by his unkempt black hair, and he was out cold. His robes were torn and ragged, and he had no weapon of any kind.

"what does Breton mean? do you mean British?"

"no, I mean Breton. What's your name, kid?"

L snapped fully awake, and looked around. He was in a horse-drawn carriage with his hands bound, and the three men around him were wearing old-fashioned robes, or in Ralof's case, chain mail. Incredible. Was this some sort of afterlife? Had Kira killed him in his sleep? Had Light Yagami grown bolder than he expected?

"Breton. I'm talking to you."

"do you know what a Death Note is?"

"no, what is it?"

"excellent. Have you heard of the mass murderer using the alias Kira?"

"no…"

"then you may call me L."

"L? are you kidding? What kind of name is that?"

L shook his head. "you haven't heard of me either."

"all I know is that you were caught trying to cross the southern border."

"southern border into what?"

"Skyrim, lad. Home of the Nords, home of Talos, home of honour."

L had never heard of Skyrim. Even if this was such a small matter as a dream, L intended to solve the puzzle. "who is he?" he asked, nodding to the man in the fur robe, with his mouth covered.

"yeah, what's with this guy?" added Lokir, a horse thief.

"watch your tongue! You're speaking of Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion… but if they've captured you… oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

L sat silently, thinking this over. Sovngarde, by the way this man said it, was an afterlife, and this was a pagan, medieval society ruled by city kings, called Jarls, and above them, a High King. This land was called Skyrim, and clearly the men in brown and red armour driving the chariot were attempting to suppress the High King, likely through execution. "what village are you from, horse thief?"L cringed. He despised being around any criminals he couldn't forcibly bring to justice. "Rorikstead… I'm from Rorikstead. Why do you care?"

"a Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

L concluded then, that the soldier, horse thief, and king were all called Nords. "this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here… I wonder of Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

L, meanwhile, was already planning his escape. The chariot drew to a halt, and L sighed. This would not go well. "let's go, best not keep the gods waiting for us."

"when I call your name, step towards the block!" block, of course, meant chopping block. Decapitation wasn't such a horrible way to go, certainly better than hanging or drowning, but still, L much preferred living.

"Imperials love their damn lists."

He paused to think as the Imperial called Ulfric and Ralof's names. The horse thief, Lokir, was liable to run… "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"no! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he broke into a run. "you're not gonna kill me…"

"archers!" Lokir was shot in the back, and fell. L winced at the memories of Ukita's and Higuchi's deaths. "anyone else feel like running?" the captain asked.

"wait. You there, step forward." L did, and the Imperial soldier asked, "who are you?"

L paused to consider this. There was no harm in giving his name here, where no one had heard of either L or Kira, and yet, old habits die hard. "my name is Ryuzaki, I am a twenty-five-year-old Breton…" L didn't hesitate for a moment, having had plenty experience with lying. Imperial meant there was an Empire, and if there was an Empire… "I am here on official business from the Emperor. I must ask that you release me peacefully, and certainly not kill me, or else you may well find your own head on a block. I'm not threatening you, either, but I know how valuable a head is."

While L had been stalling, he had also been listening to Tullius talking to Ulfric in the distance. His voice was barely audible. "…but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

"what official business might that be?" the Imperial asked.

"I am here to investigate the circumstances of the High King's murder, in particular, the so-called power of the Voice, and also to look for a peaceful solution to this political conflict over whether Ulfric Stormcloak is a hero or a terrorist."

L threw on his best poker face, and waited or the Imperial guard's reaction. "he's a callous murderer, everyone knows that. That bit about the Voice sounds more reasonable."

L nodded. "that's what I thought when I got my orders."

A great screaming roar, made faint by wind and distance, sounded over Helgen. "what was that?" muttered a few guards.

"never mind it! Next prisoner!" the captain thundered. "the Stormcloak lackey!"

Ralof stepped forward, and allowed himself to be pushed onto the already bloody chopping block. "my King, I will see you in Sovngarde."

The roar came again. "what in Oblivion is that?" Tullius exclaimed as Alduin landed atop a guard tower.

"dragon!" a Stormcloak bellowed.

"FUS RO DAH!" Alduin bellowed, sending various guards flying, and killing the headsman. Everyone scattered, except L and the guard standing with him.

"cut me loose while you can, please." the guard drew his sword and cut the bindings on L's hands. This was too easy to be a nightmare. However, there was the matter of the giant black dragon sending people flying through the air to their deaths, and burning everything in sight to a crisp. L and the guard began to run, and L paused to pick up an old iron sword lying on the ground. What a horrible dream this was. L, however, continued to run, eventually outrunning the Imperial and meeting with the "Stormcloak lackey" Ralof, who led L into a tower where two other Stormcloaks and Ulfric himself were taking cover.

"that was a dragon, wasn't it? Like in the old stories and legends."

"legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric said grimly. "hey, you. Mr. Official Business. You're with us now.""what, you really thought I was with them? They're stupid, I've concluded that much, but they're not stupid enough to capture and execute their own diplomats. I was lying through my teeth."

Ralof laughed grimly. "I like this guy. Let's hope you survive long enough to get out of here with us, 'Ryuzaki.'"

"your hearing is sharp, both of you."

"it has to be if you're gonna survive civil war with the Imperial machine. Come on, up the tower!" Ralof ran up the stairs as Alduin's head crashed through the wall, spewing fire. Alduin then left, and L jumped across the road to the inn whose roof had been nearly destroyed.

He then rolled to his feet and jumped through a hole in the floor, down to ground level. He hesitantly stepped outside, and spun as the Imperial he ditched said, "still alive, prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way."

"one cannot be a prisoner without a prison, which we seem to lack now." L drew his sword, noting how heavy and unwieldy it felt.

He and the Imperial ran for about a minute, narrowly dodging Alduin's attacks, until at last Ralof and a couple of gates came into view. "Ralof! You damned traitor!"

"we're escaping, Hadvar. You're not going to stop us this time!"

"fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

L followed Ralof through a gate, leaving Hadvar alone to fend off Stormcloaks and a dragon.

"so, you already got your bindings off…"

L nodded. He considered taking the dead Stormcloak's armour, but he seemed to be faring well enough in clothes. The iron dagger on a table, however, interested him more. He sheathed his sword and wielded the dagger instead, able to swing it twice as fast as a sword. "damn it, this gate's locked. Try the other one."L heard footsteps and hid past the edge of the gate, closely followed by Ralof. Two lightly armoured Imperials and one heavily armoured, the captain, unlocked the gate and opened it. Ralof immediately lunged at the nearest Imperial, swinging his axe into his foe's face. "Ryuzaki, the captain!"

L understood, and threw his dagger into the captain's exposed face. He drew his sword, still assuming it was all a terrible dream, and impaled the third and final Imperial. Panting, he withdrew the weapon and sheathed it. If he were to continue to tire at this rate, he likely wouldn't survive long enough to escape the innards of Helgen.

Ralof led L through the tunnels of Helgen, occasionally talking to him, still calling him Ryuzaki. "troll's blood, it's a torture room!"

L winced each time his sword struck the flesh of the torturer's assistant, while Ralof slaughtered the half-helpless torturer with aid from another Stormcloak. "there simply has to be a cleaner way to kill," L muttered. His eye caught on the corpse of a robed man in a cage, and a book next to him. "a torture victim, I presume?"

"by the looks of it, the poor fellow's been dead a while. Here, see if you can get it open with some picks." Ralof handed L a fistful of lockpicks, which L immediately put to use, picking the lock in seconds. Although these locks must have been hand-forged, their interior workings were similar to those on modern Earth. L grimaced as he took the mage's robes and put them on. He also took the few scattered gold coins and the dagger before picking up the book. He noted the flame pattern on the cover, then hesitantly opened it…

And screamed as the knowledge of magic forced its way into his unprepared mind. He fell backward, yelping, as the book disintegrated into ash that scattered in a nonexistent wind. When L stood, his right hand was alight with electricity, and thanks to the knowledge of the spell book, he actually knew how to use it. He stared at his hand, then the thin layer of ash spread over the floor. "remarkable," he finally mumbled, and lowered his hand, allowing the sparks to dissipate.

"come on, then. We still have a dragon to worry about," the female Stormcloak said, and added, "has anyone seen the Jarl?"

"not since the tower," Ralof replied. "what about you, Ryuzaki?"

L was pleased that Ralof understood the importance of maintaining an alias. "I haven't seen him. By any chance, is it true that he has some sort of power called the Voice?"

"the same as what allowed that dragon to summon wind and fire. A Dragon Shout."

"then he should be able to fend off the Imperials. The dragon won't notice him in the confusion."

L stuffed his hands into the pockets of his new robes, and proceeded down the hall. He was soon attacked by Imperials, and put his newfound magical abilities to the test. _I can only do this for about five seconds straight. This ability seems to run on internal power not connected to the physical or the mental, which takes around a minute to regenerate. It's disappointingly inefficient. Still, I can kill without splattering blood all over myself, at least for a few moments. _

An Imperial soldier aimed a bow at him and fired, grazing the edge of his shoulder as he dodged. He turned his electrical mayhem at this foe, and charged. The Imperial fell to his knees just as L's magicka ran out. L drew his daggers and stabbed the man in the back of the neck. He left the blade sticking there, since he had a spare dagger from the mage. He then took the Imperial's bow and quiver of arrows. This weapon was far more familiar than a sword, and L put it to good use, easily finishing off the group of Imperials. When this bloody work was finished, L hung the bow on his back, hooking it into place over the quiver.

They continued down the halls until a cave-in, likely due to the dragon's rampage, separated Ralof and L from the other Stormcloaks. Ralof muttered something about them being on their own, and forced himself to continue forward, waking a group of four giant spiders which dropped from the ceiling. L fired four arrows into two spiders, killing both, while Ralof hacked a third to bits with his axe. The fourth pinned Ralof and attempted to bite him, but L fired a fifth arrow, a perfect shot straight through one and out through another. Ralof panted, "thanks… I hate those damn things. Too many eyes, you know?"

L made no response, simply retrieved his arrows from the dead spiders. This dream was frightening in its depth and complexity. If he hadn't been living it, L would have assumed a less than one percent probability that giant spiders would appear in a dream of his. He didn't suffer from arachnophobia, nor did he believe in magic. The dragon could perhaps symbolize destructive power, and the civil war might perhaps be a surrogate for his battle with Light Yagami… no. He had to stop assigning Light's name to his image of Kira. Higuchi's death and the existence of the Death Note proved that Light no longer had the power of Kira, and the thirteen-day rule seemingly debunked L's theories that Light had ever been Kira. However, it would do no good to dwell on the Kira case when giant spiders, dragons, and sword-wielding soldiers were all trying to kill him. L refused to let this dream transition into a nightmare, he defeated monsters every day as a detective. Serial killers, war criminals, con artists, thieves who robbed banks once a month. Sword-swinging barbarians presented little challenge.

"wait! Look up ahead, there's a bear. I'd rather not tangle with her right now, let's try to sneak around. Just keep your head down, and take it nice and slow."

L considered shooting the bear, but decided Ralof was right. Even if he could take it down, there was no point. They silently passed the bear, and were rewarded with daylight at the end of one final tunnel.

"get down!" Ralof called, and ducked behind a rock as Alduin flew away from the smouldering ruin that had once been Helgen.

"relax. It's too far away to see us, or care enough to come back and kill us."

Ralof loosened up at that, and stood once the dragon was out of sight. "you've got nerves of steel, I'll give you that. You should come to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. If anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric." Ralof added, "my sister Gerdur works at the lumber mill in Riverwood. Maybe we should head there, she'll help us out."

L put his hands in his pockets and followed Ralof. "could you tell me more about the civil war? Who's fighting, and why?"

"you met Ulfric. You saw the bindings on his mouth, and the power of the Voice. It all began when Ulfric challenged the High King Torygg, on the basis of being a weakling pawn for the Thalmor, elves who think they rule all of Tamriel. The High King should be the strongest of all Nords, not some crooked pushover bent over a horde of High Elf coin while his land goes to rot. Once the challenge was issued, Torygg had no choice to accept, as is Nord custom. Ulfric defeated him with the Voice, and pierced his heart with his blade. Nords from all over Skyrim began to rally under him, taking his last name Stormcloak to represent us as a whole. Those who didn't are either aligned with the Empire or they keep their affiliation hidden, as is the case in Whiterun Hold, where Jarl Balgruuf rules, and has decided to refuse entry to both Imperial and Stormcloak soldiers. I don't blame him for wanting to keep his people safe, but I wish he'd hurry up and join Ulfric. We could really use his help, and that of his army."

"and what would an Imperial tell me of this struggle?"

"something along the lines that there was no fair challenge, Torygg was murdered in cold blood, and Ulfric Stormcloak is a traitor. They'll tell you he's a ruthless dictator, whose only goal is to eradicate all presence in Skyrim that isn't Nord enough for him. They point out the slums in Windhelm where the Dark Elves and Argonians reside, and they'll mention his attacks on the 'peaceful' Forsworn while he ruled Markarth, a city far to the west. If you ask what I think, I say Ulfric's a good man, and he wants Skyrim to be free. The Thalmor suppressed our worship of Talos, patron god of the Nord race, and it was a move that Torygg allowed. Sure, the immigrants from Morrowind and Black Marsh have it hard here, but it's not like Ulfric is oppressing them on purpose. A lot of Nords have become supremacists and extremists, taking Ulfric's doctrine beyond what even he believes, and Ulfric's had the Dark Elves and Argonians segregated for their own protection. I'll tell you this. I've seen elves and Imperials serve in the Stormcloak rebellion, and they've fought as hard as any Nord, because they call this land home, and they want it to be free of those milk drinkers who say we're not allowed to worship our gods and live life the way we have for thousands of years."

L absorbed this information quietly, and finally decided, "from what you've explained, Ulfric himself seems to be in the right, but his people have taken his beliefs too far. If this issue can be rectified, then I would happily aid the Stormcloak rebellion, but there is one other matter. You see, I'm not a warrior, Nord or otherwise, at least not yet. I can tell I'll need to become a fighter to survive here, but I'm not ready to fight a war."

"you fought those Imperials as bravely and fiercely as any Stormcloak I've met. Even Ulfric!"

"I was not brave, I simply wasn't afraid. I knew what I was capable of, and the Imperials presented little challenge. There was nothing to fear, except the dragon, from which we were protected by the stone walls of a castle."

"nothing to fear? The first foe I saw you kill was a veteran Imperial captain. Heavily armed and armoured, and you just threw a knife in her face. And in the tower, you just flung yourself out, across a street and into a burning inn."

"it was easy. A piece of cake." L paused. "you have cake here, right?"

Ralof didn't answer, the question seemed too childish. "see that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. I could never understand how my sister could live in the shadow of such a place. Just something you get used to, I guess." a while later, Ralof turned toward a pavilion where three ancient pillars stood, and pointed. "these are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot across Skyrim. Go ahead, see for yourself."

L stood in the middle of the pavilion, and looked around. Warrior, mage, thief. Thief didn't appeal to the world's greatest detective, but Mage and Warrior both did. He looked at his empty hands, the right which he used to cast magic, and the left which he used to hold his bow. After consideration, he decided he had more to gain by mastering magic, and chose the Mage Stone. "mage, huh? To each his own, I guess. I'm not going to judge."

"you disapprove of magic?"

"I'm a little prejudiced. See, there's a city way up north, Winterhold, that was almost completely destroyed by a collapsing cliff beneath it. Most of the city fell into the Sea of Ghosts, but the Mage's College there was untouched, even though it hung furthest outward over the ocean. Nords find that suspicious, and then there's the Thalmor, who are High Elves, who are renowned for magical ability. Me, I see nothing wrong with magic, but if it's used by the wrong person, there can be a disaster."

L held up a lightning-wreathed hand. "the way I see it, this power can be as effective as any sword, and if I can master it, I can strike with great power from as far away as I choose. Thus, I can more effectively battle for my own safety, and perhaps the lives of others."

L shivered as he remembered what else fit that description. Light's… no, Kira's motives could easily be described as such. The power to kill from a distance, the will to use it to right wrongs, and make a better world for the innocent. Although L still saw that Kira needed to be brought to justice, he had developed an odd respect for the true Kira's abilities and devotion. The Second Kira had shown no remorse killing innocents simply to send a message, even killing Ukita simply to allow the Sakura tape broadcast to continue. The true Kira had only killed the FBI agents for his own safety. But worst of them was Kyosuke Higuchi, who had tried to kill anyone in his way to attain power and wealth. His greed and lust had been the end of him, but Kira and the Second Kira were still on the loose, and L was here in some bizarre dream, or at least he hoped it was a dream, but even if it was, he was surely sleeping in.

"Ryuzaki? What's bothering you?"

L snapped back to the situation at hand. "you remember I gave my name as L in the carriage, and mentioned a serial killer called Kira?"

"yeah, I remember."

L began telling Ralof about the Kira case as the two continued their journey to Riverwood.


	2. Whiterun

As of the time of this writing, I am in charge of the only two Death Note/ Elder Scrolls crossovers, however, I want to explain that this story does not tie in with my other fic.

"it sounds to me like Kira's trying to be a heroic outlaw," Ralof said, after much thought. "the only problem is that he'll become drunk with power, if he isn't already."

"that's a response I've heard a lot. Most of the world I come from would agree with it. I, however, believe that no one holds the right to determine a person's ultimate fate, to be judge, jury, and executioner." Ryuzaki said, and sipped the coffee he had bought from the Riverwood Trader. It had been rather expensive, especially considering that most of his possessions were now weapons or lint.

"I disagree," Ralof said, and Ryuzaki looked up in surprise. "the problem isn't with one person holding power, it's with one corrupt person holding power. The person who holds the Death Note needs to be pure, a saint, and they need to show mercy to those who repent. That said, I don't believe Kira's way is superior to yours. The only advantage the Death Note has is that, for instance, a serial killer's name and face are known by the police, but he evades capture. If he could be caught, he'd face the death penalty, but with the Death Note, time could be saved, and no guards would have to put their lives in danger."

"your grasp of the situation is impressive." Ryuzaki scratched his toes together, highly relaxed in Gerdur's house and the company of his new friend, his third ever. "so, what you're saying is that the Death Note should be kept in police custody, and not destroyed. Kira would be allowed to cease his actions, and the notebook would only be used in a time of great need."

"yes. There's only one problem, the thirteen-day rule. But according to you, the death god faked this rule to protect Kira."

"that's my conclusion, yes." Ryuzaki finished his coffee and stood. The old wooden chair creaked as the weight of a crouching detective was removed. "Ralof. I should let you know that very few people have earned my trust in the way you have. I would equate you with my fellow detective Watari, in the way you mentor me to live in this world. You and I should head to Whiterun together, to deliver both our accounts of the dragon's attack to Jarl Balgruuf. In addition, your skill with a blade far surpasses mine, although my skill with magic grows by the day."

Ralof considered this. "I wish I could get back to Windhelm quickly, but with the road ahead riddled with Imperials, I'd best not travel alone. I'll make you a deal, Ryuzaki. I'll travel with you to Whiterun, but you'll accompany me to Windhelm afterward. It'll also give me an opportunity to convince Balgruuf to join Ulfric, and hear more about this business of Death Notes and detectives."

X

Ryuzaki and Ralof waited as the gates of Whiterun were mechanically pulled open, revealing a breathtaking city of stone. "I've heard it called the crown jewel of Skyrim."

"it's impressive. Perhaps not like Tokyo, but it's impressive."

"how much money do you have?"

"not much," Ryuzaki replied sadly. "the coffee was expensive."

"take this to an inn called the Bannered Mare, tell the innkeeper you want to rent two rooms for the night, then head north and meet me at the tree in the pavilion." Ralof handed him a small red pouch of gold coins.

Ryuzaki nodded and headed toward the inn, while Ralof turned to the right. "I'm sorry, but I just can't fill an order that size on time. Why don't you just swallow your pride and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?"

"ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Eorlund would never make steel for the Legion."

"fine, have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." Adrienne Avenicci went back to her forge, and Ralof began, "do you have any steel armour I can buy?"

"not out here, check inside," Avenicci replied, and glanced at the Stormcloak armour Ralof was eager to ditch. Ralof went inside and bought the armour. He changed in the back room of Warmaiden's, and headed for the Gildergreen, where he found Ryuzaki crouching on a bench next to Danica Clear-Spring. "why do you sit like that?"

"it's not because I want to, I have to sit like this. If I don't, my reasoning skills drop by a factor of forty percent."

"you know, I can believe that." Ralof sat next to Ryuzaki normally. "so the plan is to talk to Jarl Balgruuf tomorrow morning, and once we're done with him, we head east to Windhelm."

"to my understanding, yes. That said, I don't intend to join the Stormcloaks when we arrive in Windhelm. I'll sign up when I feel I am ready, and can accomplish something on the battlefield other than getting myself decapitated."

X

Kira Task Force Headquarters

The door to Ryuzaki's bedroom came open with a crack and tear as the lock tore a chunk free of the wall. "he's not here!" Mogi exclaimed. "did he ditch us?"

Light remained silent while the others argued. Without L being present, he could easily wipe out the task force as Kira. Still, where could he have gone, and why? Why sneak away, and was it some kind of trap? Were there cameras everywhere again? Light shook his head, confused, and began, "Ryuzaki wouldn't just ditch us. He's a lot of things, but not a coward."

"so he's got some kind of plan here?" Matsuda asked.

"if he does, it's probably focused on me. He still believes I'm Kira."

"then he's wasting his time," Soichiro said glumly.

"no, dad, he's wasting everyone's time. People are still dying out there, Kira is still on the loose, and we can't do anything without Ryuzaki."

Light suppressed a smirk. With Ryuzaki gone wherever he was, Light was the de facto L until he returned. It wasn't official, not yet, but the choice was clear.

The day passed uneventfully, particularly since Ryuzaki was absent, but when night fell, Light went to sleep uneasy. As he drifted off, he heard a faint thunderclap in the distance…

X

The Bannered Mare

…Which became much louder when he woke the next morning, in a cold sweat as he looked around. He was in an inn, and it was archaic beyond anything he had seen. Light assumed it was a dream until he got out of bed and saw the Death Note on a dresser. It was the Death Note he had first killed with, the Death Note Rem had given to Higuchi. The Death Note he owned, and there it was, a threat to his innocence. If L was watching this, if it was some surreal test, then he would be convicted as Kira if he so much as doodled in it. He took the notebook and stuffed it into the shoulder pack which Light hadn't worn since high school. He put on the expensive-looking robes he had never seen before and hung a sword at his waist that he didn't own and couldn't swing. He opened the door, and yelped in surprise when he saw the man who was standing to his right.

He was wearing blue and white robes, barefoot, and he had a dagger hanging on his belt. his hands were in the pockets of his robes, and he was hunched over. He had what could be described as a permanent bedhead, and black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Ryuzaki!"

"hello, Light."


	3. Notebook

This one goes out to NooShoak, the first ever reviewer of this story.

Light stood frozen, halfway out the door into the hall, with Ryuzaki staring back at him blankly. "hmm." Ryuzaki smirked, and bit his thumbnail. "incredible. The fact that you're here means that my arrival was not triggered by you, and I am not dead in Japan. Still, I suppose it's possible you brought us both here so you could kill me, but I find that unlikely. A three percent probability."

"you're not in Japan at all. Neither am I…" Light was very visibly stressed. "what the hell is this place?"

"it is called Skyrim, a province of a larger country called Tamriel. North of here it is covered in snow and ice, and to the south are forests. The technology here is largely limited to bladed weaponry and bows here. However, I have seen things that have shaken me even worse than the Death Note." Ryuzaki held up his hand, lighting it with sparks. "magic. Dragons. A giant I killed on the way here." Light's left hand twitched, the hand next to his bag. Ryuzaki nodded toward the subtle motion. "you have the notebook, don't you?"

After a long pause, Light nodded, and sighed. "I have it."

"and you are considering how to use it. Even if this is only to protect yourself from the creatures I have mentioned, it means you don't believe for a moment in the thirteen-day rule. The only explanation for that…"

"enough. Damn it, Ryuzaki, if you're telling the truth, now isn't the time for the Kira case."

Ralof came up the hall, with a bottle of mead in one hand and a platter of food in the other. He held out the platter to both Ryuzaki and Light. Ryuzaki took a sweet roll, Light took a chicken leg. "from the description Ryuzaki gave, you must be Light. Plus I heard you talking about the case. You really have it, then?"

Light was screaming in fury on the inside, but outside he kept as calm and quiet as he could. He unzipped his pack and pulled out the black notebook marked with Ryuk's handwriting on the cover. "what's your name?" he asked, and to turn the situation into a joke, he pulled out his pen.

Ralof laughed. "good one. You're not gonna kill me anyway, so my name's Ralof."

Ryuzaki stepped forward and plucked the Death Note away from Light. He flipped it open. "pen, please."

Light numbly handed Ryuzaki his pen. "the fact you had that pen at the ready further cements my theory that you intend to use this, hence, you're not worried about the thirteen-day rule, hence, you are Kira. No matter," Ryuzaki added, as he wrote 'instant death' across a few pages, "I know that you won't kill me. When Rem arrives, you will make the deal that allows you to see a person's name by looking at their face. You'll use that to defend yourself. Simply by looking at our foes, you may kill them, and without waiting forty seconds if you use these pages." he handed the notebook back.

"Ryuzaki." Light had a flashback to his first fistfight with Ryuzaki, but then, they had been handcuffed together. Now, Light punched as hard as he could, without worrying about the handcuffs. Ryuzaki went flying, but Ralof punched Light back, and a Stormcloak soldier can punch.

Light shook himself, wiped the blood from his chin, and stood. "I'm curious, Ryuzaki. Why exactly wouldn't I kill you if I was Kira?"

"you are Kira, and you won't kill me for several reasons. Firstly, Ralof. Secondly, should you return to Japan without me, you would be convicted as Kira, and executed. Thirdly and most important, I can hold off any swordsmen who try to swarm you, in particular, over the next few days, because without Shinigami eyes, you'll be helpless, and the Death Note will just be a notebook."

Light grunted, and closed the Death Note. He tucked it back into his satchel, saying, "it doesn't matter whether I was Kira before. I have no choice but to be him now, that is, assuming two things. First, you were serious about the dragons, and second, the Death Note works on them." He closed his pack and, without warning, punched Ralof in the jaw, sending him sprawling next to Ryuzaki, who flinched away from Ralof slightly, then stood.

He helped Ralof up, and muttered to him, "don't bother hitting him again. Light is childish and hates to lose."

X

"what is the meaning of this interruption? The Jarl is not expecting visitors." A Dark Elf named Irileth growled, with a steel sword in hand.

Ryuzaki's head spun as he looked at this half-human creature. Its skin was grey like stone, eyes red like blood. Its ears were pointed like knives, and from this alone, he concluded that the thing was an elf, specifically a Dark Elf. Somehow, it surprised him even more than a dragon. "Helgen has been destroyed by a dragon. I saw it with my own eyes."

"you were at Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you directly." Irileth sheathed her sword and let Ryuzaki pass. When Light tried to follow, she blocked him. "were you at Helgen?"

"no, but I…"

"then you shall not pass!"

Light stepped back, and his left hand twitched. This was a good opportunity to test the Death Note on something other than a human, but he didn't know her name. In addition, it wouldn't do to get trigger-happy. If he killed her in such cold blood, Ryuzaki would know he was Kira beyond any doubt. Besides, it wasn't like she was a criminal, just irritating. Without the Shinigami eyes, he couldn't eliminate Ryuzaki, and he had to be the first person Light killed in Skyrim, then Ralof. All other kills came after that.

"…your particular talents, perhaps?" Balgruuf stood, and Kira was replaced with Light. "let's go find my court wizard, Farengar."

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Light, but perfect clarity for Ryuzaki. "Bleak Falls Barrow. Dragonstone. A 97% chance of zombies, 70% chance of bandits. Anything else at all?"

Farengar Secret-Fire looked at Ryuzaki oddly. "you don't seem at all worried."

"neither do you. I'll handle the job, but it may take a few days." Ryuzaki left, followed by Ralof, then Light. Immediately after exiting the Dragonsreach castle, Ryuzaki stopped, hands still in his pockets, hunched over. "Light. I know you are Kira, and you know you have no choice but to make the trade. Whether you decide to kill me is, as I said, your decision… well, would you look at that?"

Light looked where Ryuzaki pointed, and saw Rem flying over Whiterun, headed directly for them.

"there is a portal between the human world and Shinigami realm. For our kind, it is easy to reach. The portal between Earth and Tamriel is much more difficult to access. If I, an immortal Shinigami, had difficulty reaching this place, I can only imagine what incredible power your arrival required," Rem said as she landed.

Light sighed. "Rem, what's the trade? What am I going to lose in order to gain Shinigami eyes?"

Rem gave him a demonic stare, which Light held for a few moments, until Rem smiled wickedly. "oh, but you already know that, Kira."

Ryuzaki chewed his thumbnail, satisfied and entertained. "oh, I'm sorry, Rem. Could you please say that again?"

"Light Yagami is Kira," Rem said in satisfaction. "the reason I'm revealing this is that the Death Note cannot affect a person on the other side of the divide between Earth and Tamriel. Misa Amane is completely protected from you, Light."

Light dug his nails into the cover of the closed Death Note in his bag. He growled, "I had really hoped to reveal my identity in a more dignified way."

"too bad. It's only the beginning of your…"

Light laughed evilly, interrupting Rem. Even the immortal Shinigami seemed shaken by his grin. "no matter. It's true, I am Kira. But in a few moments, I'll have the Shinigami eyes, thanks to you, Rem."

Without a word, only a worried frown, Rem granted Light the power to see a person's name. "now I'm too valuable to be killed, I can kill with just a person's face now. More importantly, Rem, you made a mistake. By revealing my identity as Kira, you've effectively condemned Misa as the Second Kira. Because of that, you're now going to kill Ryuzaki if he ever threatens to convict Misa, and in addition, you'll protect me to keep Misa happy. I should be thanking you, Rem, you've given me the perfect defense. Kira is now invincible!" he laughed maniacally. "I figured an immortal Shinigami would plan ahead more, but no."

X

"so, I can't kill Draugr, animals, trolls, and humans whose faces are covered," Light said dismally.

"thus, you still need me. The biggest challenge, however, comes when we next encounter a dragon."

Ryuzaki stopped talking to electrify one Draugr and behead another. Both he and Light were now wearing fur armour looted from a couple of bandits whom Kira had killed with heart attacks. Light gave a battle cry and swung his iron sword in a wide arc, lashing across a Draugr's chest and slicing it open, killing it. He had shown to be surprisingly efficient with a blade, but it was much less satisfying than using the Death Note while Ryuzaki watched.

Ralof bashed a Draugr in the face with his new shield. "I didn't sign up for this!" he said with disdain as he impaled the unconscious zombie.

"you're not bound to follow us, Ralof," Ryuzaki observed without emotion. "you're not like a Shinigami, forced to haunt us until our… deaths!" he accidentally shouted the last bit of the sentence as he finished off another Draugr.

"I'm not saying I want to chicken out," Ralof panted as he whipped his sword into an undead face. "I've seen worse than this. By Talos, this Kira business is actually fascinating."

An unseen Draugr came up behind Light, battleaxe raised, and Rem said nothing. Ryuzaki, however, picked up and threw an ancient Nordic sword at it, saving Light's life. Light lowered his sword, mouth agape in surprise and disbelief.

"the greatest detective in the world, best buddies with the most successful murderer ever. What a soap opera," Ryuzaki muttered, and sheathed his sword. "and this, too. Instead of scheming against each other, now we're slaughtering a zombie horde together."

"you just saved my life," Light mumbled numbly.

"yes, I did. Aside from the fact you're useful to me, I wasn't lying when I said you were my friend."

Light sheathed his own sword and unzipped his satchel, taking out three glass bottles of water. He passed one to Ryuzaki, and to Ralof, then took a drink. He caught his breath, then said, "thank you."

He said no more, leaving Ryuzaki to add, "but you'll still kill me if you have to?"

Light drank again, and nodded without lowering the bottle.

"I thought so." he set down the water, and said, "on a lighter note, this world knows me solely as Ryuzaki, with the exception of Ralof and Ulfric Stormcloak, who know I am L. Since I plan to act in this world as L, the super detective, and Ryuzaki, the tomb-raiding mercenary, separately, I'd like you to refrain from calling me L, and also to avoid using my real name."

Light replied, "no problem, Ryuzaki."

Ralof reached out and plucked the Death Note from Light's satchel. "do you really believe you're using this thing to create a better world?"

"of course I do," Light growled. It was remarkable how menacing a 17-year-old college student could look, even when compared to a Stormcloak badass surrounded by ancient zombie corpses.

"then you can't kill Ryuzaki, just because of a grudge. A god needs to be righteous, and honourable, and merciful… here in Skyrim, we even worship Stendarr, the god of mercy. What crime did Ryuzaki commit? He called you evil in front of the world, or claimed it was the world."

Light and Ryuzaki flashed back to that moment when Lind L. Tailor had died of a heart attack, and his corpse was replaced with L's insignia. "…we are in fact only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I must admit, I'm surprised at how well this worked. It's almost too easy. Now, try and kill me!" after a pause, L had continued, "well, it seems you can't kill just anyone. That's very useful information, thank you, Kira."

Light was dragged back to the present when Ralof continued, "you see? He bruised your ego and confronted your God complex. Other than that, he's done nothing to you, and he's a detective! He dedicates his life to capturing criminals, and you've been trying to kill him." Ralof paused, knowing he was on thin ice, but continued carefully, "you two should be working together, not trying to kill each other."

Light stood. "there's still the matter of the Dragonstone. Let's deal with the task at hand." he took out the Golden Claw he had taken from Arvel, a Dark Elf who had tried to deceive them and suffered an instant heart attack for his crime. Light had planned to kill him anyway, he was a murderer and a thief. To satisfy the point Ralof had brought to his mind, Light reminded himself that Arvel was obviously unrepentant. "the claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories, I know how they all fit together!" he had said, then, what stuck out for Light was, "you won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there."

"this is child's play," Light said, rotating the circular rings around the central claw lock, matching the symbols vertically to those on the wall. He slotted the claw into the lock with a clinking sound, and turned it by the handle that might have been the ankle of a dragon statue. The door slid downward into the floor, with a grating sound of stone on stone.

Ryuzaki took the lead, calmly strolling into the chamber. An ancient-looking treasure chest, a Draugr sarcophagus, and a curved, ornate wall with no apparent function, all stood on a raised section of the floor.

"everyone, ready your weapons. Surround the coffin." Ryuzaki drew his sword, and summoned the lightning he favoured as a ranged attack. Light and Ralof drew their weapons as well, but Ralof had the advantage of a shield and armour. Ryuzaki hooked the tip of his sword under the coffin lid, and they followed suit. "pry," he said simply, and they all heaved the lid off the coffin. The Draugr laying underneath the lid was fully armoured, armed with a wicked-sharp greatsword, and thankfully, still asleep.

"on my command, Light, slit the throat. Ralof, the heart, and I go for the brain. One. Two…"

"FUS RO DAH!" Light, Ryuzaki, and Ralof were all sent flying into the air, and the Draugr Deathlord rose from its coffin, growling menacingly as it drew an enchanted greatsword from its back. Ryuzaki rolled to his feet, sheathed his sword, and took the bow from his back.

"same plan, people. Head, heart, throat. Decapitate it if you can." Ryuzaki aimed and shot, striking the Deathlord between the eyes. It stumbled backward, and Light charged forward, sword raised.

"FUS RO!" the monster thundered, knocking Light backward but not throwing him. The Draugr hissed, "Bolag aaz, mal lir!" and stood, swinging its sword viciously.

Ralof tried to bash the beast with his shield, but was backhanded through the air, while Ryuzaki's lightning had almost no effect. The Deathlord approached Light, hell-bent on destroying him, while the "god of the new world" retreated, practically helpless. The notebook was useless, and the Deathlord was far superior with a blade.

The zombie raised its sword, and growled, "Kira," before swinging.

"The Legend Of Kira The Saviour," Ryuk had read aloud in the Yagami household so long ago. "sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?"

Ralof threw himself in front of the Draugr's sword. His heavy steel armour caught the blow, preventing a wound, but the frost enchantment seeped through and injured him indirectly. It seemed everyone was saving the mass murderer today. Light seized the opportunity and impaled the Deathlord. It growled in surprise and pain, then looked down at the blade sticking out of its chest. Light was planning to withdraw the sword, spin, and behead the monstrosity, but it stepped closer, hissing in pain, and said, "aus, kaal se Sithis, wo los daniik. Diinok, Kira. Dir."

Light coldly shoved the Deathlord off his blade, and wiped the blood from his sword onto his fur sleeve. He pried the Dragonstone from the back of the Deathlord's armour, and put it into his satchel. He helped Ralof up, and quietly pondered what "aus, kaal se Sithis, wo los daniik. Diinok, Kira. Dir" meant. Ryuzaki, meanwhile, was crouching in the center of the Word Wall's semicircle.

"fus. It means force. Fascinating, this seems to be the power that allows dragons and zombies to use Dragon Shouts. It stands to reason that this is dragon language and writing. If they can speak, perhaps they can be reasoned with."

"can you do it?"

"Shout? Not likely. FUS!" nothing happened. "it would seem there is another step to learning a Shout. No matter, we came here for that tablet."


	4. Dragonborn

"aus, kaal se Sithis, wo los daniik. Diinok, Kira. Dir."

Light shivered as he remembered the Draugr Deathlord actually talking to him. It could have snapped his neck, but it chose to convey a message in an ancient language he didn't understand. All Light understood was that it had called him Kira. It was an alias he hadn't even chosen, and yet, zombies from another world addressed him as Kira.

"one last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission, I need to know what we're dealing with."

Light realized what was going on as Irileth replied, "don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution."

"Ryuzaki, wait up!" he called, seeing that Ryuzaki was wandering toward the door. "if that dragon is still there, we don't stand a chance."

"you're assuming that the dragon is hostile. I, however, need to see what the dragon will do if approached peacefully. If it can be reasoned with, lives can be saved."

"so we're going ahead of the guards?"

"significantly ahead of them. We're going to start running as soon as we clear the gates."

"I might not be able to kill it if it decides to attack. The Death Note doesn't work on skeevers or wolves…"

"dragons have a language, and therefore, they likely have names. If you can write a name, and see a face, you can kill."

Light gave up arguing and followed Ryuzaki, along with Ralof. Rem trailed behind the three, invisible to everyone but them, with a look of concern and frustration in her eye.

X

When they arrived at the Western Watchtower a few minutes later, the grass was burning and the tower was half destroyed. "well, Ryuzaki, you don't have to be the greatest detective in the world to know that this dragon is hostile."

"it's also not here," Ryuzaki replied calmly. "we can't talk to it or kill it if it's not here."

"ZU'U MIRMULNIR! ZU NIR, FUL ZU'U!" a great dragon with green-gray scales soared over a hill nearby, and landed with a thundering crash. It breathed deep to begin a Shout.

"wait!" Ryuzaki's plea caught the dragon off guard, and it refrained from barbecuing him. "my name is Ryuzaki. Can you understand me?"

"yes, I understand you, insolent pest. My name is Mirmulnir, lieutenant of Alduin the World-Eater, and I do not have time for tinvaak with a mortal."

"I wish to reveal very important information to you. My friend here is known as Kira, and he has the power to kill you."

"Kira… kaal se Sithis! My lord will praise me for ending your legend, Kira." Light opened the Death Note, and frantically scribbled Mirmulnir's name. "YOL TOOR…" the dragon's head snapped upward in agony, and the sky was lit with fire. It collapsed to the ground, and sighed.

"that actually worked. Well done, Light…" Ryuzaki was flicked into the air by Mirmulnir's wing as the monster stood, and heaved itself into the air, panting. It had been affected by the Death Note, yet it hadn't died. Light repeated, "Mirmulnir, Instant Death" but the dragon stood up after crashing into the side of the tower and flying straight through.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" the beast roared, and flame erupted from its maw, like a gust of wind from Hell, that struck not Ryuzaki, Light, or Ralof, but Rem. Worse, Rem appeared to actually be burning, holding an arm protectively over her face and stumbling backward. The fire ceased, and Rem opened the Death Note which had been protected by her other arm. She tried to write Mirmulnir's name, but he headbutted her into the air. Ryuzaki shot an arrow through Mirmulnir's eye, drawing the beast's attention. It turned to him and Shouted forth fire again, but Ryuzaki curled up and rolled aside, dropping his bow. He raised his empty hands, both alight with sparks, and aimed all his magicka at the dragon's other eye, frying it and blinding Mirmulnir completely. Ryuzaki drew his sword, and approached silently, with bare feet on grass. The dragon was caught completely off guard when Ryuzaki stabbed into his skull, killing him almost instantly, but not before Mirmulnir screamed, "Dovahkiin! No!"

As Mirmulnir collapsed, his body began to burn, and the flesh was consumed, revealing bones which glowed white, before the dragon's energy left it, flowing directly into Ryuzaki. Purely out of curiosity, Ryuzaki Shouted, "FUS!" and unlike before, this time a weak wall of energy burst forth, flying a few yards ahead of him before dissipating into the wind. "incredible."

Light shakily closed and stowed the Death Note. The entire battle had made no sense. "Rem's hurt, pretty badly."

"I'll be fine." Rem's normally bone-white skin was burnt black over most of her body, but the bones functioned as armour to an extent, and it seemed she was telling the truth.

"how did the dragon see you, and burn you?"

"I don't know." Rem held up her notebook, which was singed slightly around the edges. "I don't know."

Ralof, who had never had the chance to help, threw in, "if I heard what I think I heard, then Mirmulnir called you the same thing the Draugr did in Bleak Falls Barrow. Kaal se Sithis."

"and maybe just as importantly, he recognized the name Kira." Light held up his own Death Note, mirroring Rem's pose. "something big is going on here."

"DOV AH KIIN!" the air shook and eardrums were split with the thundering call.

"and that, I believe, is what Mirmulnir called me," Ryuzaki said with nonchalance.

"it means Dragonborn. I saw it with my own eyes, Ryuzaki." Ralof said in awe. "it took Ulfric Stormcloak five years to learn that Shout. It took you five seconds."

"and do you know what that was?" Ryuzaki asked, gesturing vaguely toward the sky.

"the Shout? That was the Greybeards, masters of the Voice, summoning you to High Hrothgar, their monastery. They taught Ulfric how to Shout, but the last time they summoned someone was Talos, in the Second Era."

"where is this monastery?"

"high up on the Throat of the World, tallest mountain in Tamriel. Problem is, we're on the western side of that mountain range, and the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar are on the eastern side."

"as is Windhelm…" Ryuzaki sheathed his sword. "we'll take a carriage to Windhelm, and perhaps stay a while, then Light, Rem, and I will continue to High Hrothgar."

"don't you think we should at least tell the Jarl about this?" Light kicked a rib bone on the dragon. "he wanted to know what these dragons were capable of."

"yes, I suppose there's no harm in taking a moment to explain what happened." Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail, and added, "even if I can't make any sense of it."

X

Windhelm, Two Months Later

A hammer struck red-hot ebony, both pounding and sculpting a sword into shape. The edge would then be honed by the blacksmith's assistant at a grindstone, and sold to the war effort, to be wielded in bloody battle by a Stormcloak soldier who hoped that, dead or alive, he would return to Windhelm a war hero.

What made this scene unusual was the fact that it was Ryuzaki forging the sword. His assistant was Light. They had been given the materials by the owner of the forge, allowed to fill whatever order had been placed, and the finished equipment was sold back. Given that the original materials had been free, the wage was solely for labour, not actually for the weapons and armour.

Ryuzaki's logic had been that rushing the trip to High Hrothgar was too risky. With only iron swords and fur armour, he and Light wouldn't have stood a chance against dragons, giants, bandits, and wolves. They were better off waiting to make the trip until such time as they were actually ready. That time was now. Ryuzaki had finished his own suit of glass armour, as well as a bow, while Light had opted for heavier ebony and a sword. Neither of them had helmets or shields.

There was a splashing and hissing sound as Ryuzaki dropped the sword into the pool of water next to the anvil, to cool yet another finished project. This was the final order he would fill. With the profits from their smithing, Ryuzaki had been buying spell tomes from Windhelm's resident mage, Wuunferth. Most had been Destruction, but two in particular had been for Illusion, and fairly obscure spells. The first allowed him to change his voice, and speak from a distance. The second had taught him to create patterns and projections of light. Together, he used these to replicate the L logo and artificial voice he had used on Earth. Old habits die hard, and L had already solved a few difficult cases, spreading a reputation around Skyrim. He had located and arrested a werewolf named Sinding rather recently, without ever leaving Windhelm. However, given the genuine remorse Sinding had shown at his kills, even in wolf form, he had been exiled to Bloated Man's Grotto rather than executed in Falkreath. Kira had also refrained from sending him a heart attack. Earlier on, L had tackled a case in Windhelm itself, bringing a serial killer called the Butcher to justice. Calixto Corrium had been demented and unrepentant, so he had died of a heart attack in his cell. L's reach had shown to be limitless, and he had seen to the release of Thorald Gray-Mane, a Stormcloak soldier who had been captured and tortured by the Thalmor, without ever leaving Windhelm, much less raising a weapon. Criminals across Skyrim were beginning to fear L and Kira, and the feeling was satisfying. Meanwhile, Ryuzaki and Light continued cranking out weapons and armour for the Stormcloaks. Now, however, that job was done, and it was time for L's next appearance.

Ulfric Stormcloak was seated comfortably in his throne in the Palace of the Kings, sipping his mead and talking to Galmor Stone-Fist about the dragon menace, when a white L logo appeared, floating over the table. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak," came a distorted, mechanical voice, "I hope by now you have heard of me."

All eyes were on the floating L, and Ulfric's look of surprise.

"yes, I have heard of you, L." Ulfric took a sip of mead.

"then you know why I have contacted you."

"the Aretino boy." Ulfric drank again. "you really think he's trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood?"

"as a matter of fact, I know he is. He is likely continuing to repeat the Black Sacrament even as we speak, however the Dark Brotherhood has not arrived. They never turn down a contract, so we must assume that whatever magic allows them to detect the Sacrament is temporarily inactive. We should take advantage of our sole opportunity to avoid this assassination. According to my investigation, he is attempting to bring about the murder of one Grelod the Kind, the caretaker of Honorhall Orphanage, where he and various other children have been beaten and tortured by this Grelod. It's clear to me that the only way to avert this murder is to end Grelod's employment there. Your guards will interrupt the Sacrament immediately, but you must make it clear that no further actions will be taken. Simply confiscate the ritual materials, tell the boy help is on the way, and leave it at that. I've already contacted the Jarl of Riften, and Grelod is either being arrested now or has already been taken into custody. The final step is to reunite Aventus Aretino with his friends, and this will happen so long as you allow it. A guarded carriage with the children on board will pass into Eastmarch from the Rift, on the condition that Windhelm's guards are ordered not to attack it. That's the only reason I've contacted you."

Ulfric finished his mug of mead, and said, "you may tell the Jarl of Riften that the carriage will not be harmed."

"excellent. I'll pass that message on immediately, and later, we'll talk about renovating the Gray Quarter."

L's insignia vanished without another word.

Ryuzaki finished his coffee, and contacted the Jarl of Riften before packing up and heading back to Candlehearth Hall, with Light and Rem trailing behind him. The next morning, they were set to leave Windhelm for Ivarstead, and beyond it, High Hrothgar.


	5. Horn

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been working on other stories that have almost all of my attention. I'm glad to finally bring this story back, but I admit, it could be a while before I next update.

Previous chapter, Mirmulnir said ZU NIR, FUL ZU'U. It's the closest translation I could come up with to I HUNT, THEREFORE I AM, a quote from Metallica's "Of Wolf and Man."

X

An arrow flew through the furious snow-laced wind, which raged across the path of the archer, Ryuzaki. High Hrothgar was in sight, yet the wolves continued to attack. The arrow's glass head rocketed deep into the skull of the wolf, just as it began to charge at Ryuzaki. "dreadful business. I can't understand how you can enjoy it, Light."

"you mean killing? I don't." Light sheathed his sword. "I enjoy punishing evil, eradicating criminals, but without the notebook, it's much messier. It's a shame the Death Note doesn't work on animals."

Ryuzaki hung his bow on his back, and put his hands in the pockets of his custom glass armour. "I haven't had any candy or cake since we left Ivarstead. I feel so strange without something laced with sugar in front of me." he shrugged. "aside from the obvious difference between the Kira case and this predicament, I feel like something is wrong."

"well, forget about the Kira case. You've solved it, I'm Kira, and we both get to walk away from all that."

"I don't understand. When we return to Earth, you expect to continue murdering criminals?"

"of course I do. And I'll get away with it, because Rem will kill you if you try to reveal my identity. If I'm Kira, which I am, it automatically means that Misa is the Second Kira. Rem won't allow her to be a fugitive, so she'll kill you if you attempt to reveal that information, as well as anyone who you tell it to. I'm safe for life, and my glorious new world will be a reality."

Ryuzaki lit his hand with fire, and said, "or I could just kill you here."

"you won't. I'm useful, and when we return to Earth…" Light grinned, and his eyes flashed red, the first time Ryuzaki had ever seen them do so. "I will change the world!"

"no one person, no matter how gifted, can change the world."

"that's not true, Ryuzaki. It's happened countless times. People like Jesus Christ, Sun Tzu, Ghandi, and in this world, Tiber Septim, who coincidentally became a god. And then there's L Lawliet. You can't deny that you yourself have changed the world, and that you're glad you did."

Ryuzaki made no response, merely resumed walking, and gratefully pushed open the doors of High Hrothgar, escaping the cold and snow.

"so, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment, and the turning of the age."

The monastery was empty and austere, somehow even more tranquil than the mountainside. Ryuzaki stepped deeper into the hall of dull grey stone, immediately followed by Light.

Arngeir shivered. The way this young man did something as simple as walking immediately brought to his mind an ancient passage of text, written by the Morag Tong in the Second Era. It had been lost to the mists of time everywhere except at High Hrothgar, and it spoke of the sole equal to the Dovahkiin, "Kaal se Sithis."

Surely it was nothing. This dark figure had never appeared before, not even in the days of Tiber Septim, so why now? It must have been his imagination, Arngeir was by no means a seer or prophet. "who is this you have brought? Surely he is not Dragonborn as well?"

"I am Kira, Kaal se Sithis." Arngeir nearly suffered a natural heart attack at those words. It couldn't be worse: Kira and Kaal se Sithis were one and the same, affiliated with the Dragonborn, and here in High Hrothgar. "do you know what the title means?" he asked Arngeir.

"it means Champion of Sithis. Sithis is an ancient being, older than the gods, and his realm is the Void. Both the Dark Brotherhood and Morag Tong worship him as a god of death."

God of Death… Shinigami? Finally, some answers!

"before I say more, we must see if you truly have the gift. Come, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice."

Ryuzaki nodded, and Shouted, "FUS!"

Arngeir was thrown backward a few feet, but managed to stay upright. Light watched with interest as Ryuzaki was immediately taken in as a student, being given the second word of Unrelenting Force for no reason other than a Greybeard experiment.

_This is a bit of a problem. If Ryuzaki… no, if Lawliet turns on me, he could stun me with this Shouting, and kill me before I could write his name. Still, I should really consider he might be serious about trying to reach a peaceful conclusion. If Kira and L joined forces, the New World would be a guaranteed future. Nothing could stand in our way… but he'd never go for that. As soon as we find a way home, he'll kill me, or at least confine me, take away the notebook, and when we arrive on Earth, I'll immediately be arrested and executed. The L I know could find a way to convince idiots like the task force that Misa was innocent, and that'll be enough for Rem to spare his life. I'll lose the game… _

"WULD!" Light snapped back to reality as Ryuzaki shot forward with a gust of wind, through an open gate, and coming to a sudden but controlled stop at the end of the snow-caked path. "Arngeir, am I correct in my assumption that all Shouts have three words in them, and that they progress upward in power as I use more words?"

"yes. I might have already said so, though."

"perhaps, when I was tuning you out. Now you've confirmed it. The third word of Unrelenting Force is 'dah,' which I know from an encounter with a Draugr, and you certainly know it. I can only assume that at some point during my training, you will teach it to me, but since your experiment with me learning multiple words in a Shout is already complete, I'm guessing that it won't be a test of my ability, but rather a reward for completing another test, or services rendered. Still, that's just a guess."

"a well-thought guess. You are correct, for your final test, you are to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in Ustengrav. In exchange, we will gift you the final word of Unrelenting Force."

"Ustengrav. Where is that?"

"to the southwest of Dawnstar…" Arngeir paused. "perhaps you would fare better with a map. I believe I have one here…" Arngeir opened a pouch on the belt of his robe, and took out a folded, ancient piece of parchment. Ryuzaki noticed a few other papers in the pouch, and guessed that Arngeir was comparing notes and studying something, but as to what that was, he couldn't deduce anything. Ryuzaki took the map and unfolded it, noting the incredible scope of Skyrim. The distance he had traveled between Helgen and Whiterun was only a couple inches on this. Granted, Windhelm and High Hrothgar were much farther apart, but still, there was so much around him. If this was only a single province, imagine the size of the entire Empire of Tamriel… and how big was this world? If it was indeed a round planet, its gravity would be affected by its size. Judging by the fact he could jump much higher here than on Earth, it made sense that Nirn was smaller than Earth, but it was still far larger than the Moon. This meant that there could be other continents, where humans have never set foot.

X

"mm... Sweet roll." Ryuzaki bit a piece of the cake again, and sighed. "I miss the task force, and the headquarters. At least there, we had an endless supply of candy. Do you know, I was a billionaire? True, I managed all my money through Watari, but…" he took another bite, and muttered, "I think I might be getting depressed again. There's no real case to solve here, just blood and fighting. The apparent return of the dragons is at least a little engaging, but still, it's just so simple. A sword swung, a fireball thrown, an enemy slain."

Light had his left hand resting on his sword hilt, and he was walking alongside Ryuzaki through the halls of Ustengrav, with Rem following them. "how about you try this? Think in a way you've never had to think. Answer the question you've been avoiding. What will you do when we return to Earth, if we ever do? Will you attempt to kill me, or arrest me, for being Kira, or will you accept that I am the god of the new world?"

"you want me to join forces with you." Ryuzaki paused, and finished the sweet roll. "well, that's at least worth considering. Some criminals would be killed, regardless of whether you had become Kira. That's the death penalty. With the elimination of the thirteen-day rule, it's been made clear that it's not necessary to kill criminals every thirteen days, meaning hypothetically, Kira could wait until a heinous crime was committed, rather than punish a petty theft with death." Ryuzaki stopped walking. "your proposal is simple. Kira joins forces with traditional justice, and L. Rather than letting a criminal go free, rather than seeing Kira as that criminal, you ask me to support his integration into legal justice. So, I'd compromise, but for that, you will have to do the same. Consider that petty crimes are punished without death, and heinous atrocities such as murder, robbery, rape, and mass fraud would be punished with Kira and the Death Note. But, it's wrong to not give a person any chance to explain their actions. Say a person killed in self-defense, to save their own life against a murderer. Should they be killed?"

"no, but I see your reasoning. I might never find out that the killing was in self-defense."

"and furthermore, imagine a bully threatening his victim with death by Kira. 'if you don't give me your lunch money, I'll put your name and face online, and say you broke into a bank.' investigations must still be conducted, meaning you shouldn't be killing anyone whose name and face you see online or on TV."

"I understand. You want me to act as Kira after I've confirmed that my victim is guilty of his or her crime." Light took his hand off the hilt and reached into his pack, running a finger over the cover of the Death Note. "I want to be the god of the new world, but that's not what I began this journey for. I started killing criminals because I know that the world is rotten. I might be the only one who can stay true to my goal, and use the notebook solely for the benefit of mankind…"

"even you might one day be corrupted, Light. You may be a genius, but you are still human. Even if you stay honest and righteous, you might simply go insane from your power." Light tensed, and his eyes turned red. This time it wasn't a flash, but a continual glow, which became fully visible when Light turned and faced Ryuzaki, who stepped back slightly. "you know it's true," Ryuzaki said carefully.

Light nearly growled, but the red in his eyes faded back to his natural brown, and he sighed. "fine. But I'm not insane yet. I'm not corrupt, either. I've already sacrificed my humanity, my peace of mind, maybe even my soul. You can't honestly expect me to turn back now. I have to do this, I have to cut out the cancer of society, and repair our broken world. If I ever need a successor, I hope there's someone out there who can handle this responsibility, but for now, there's no one." Light smirked, and he pulled the Death Note from his pack. "for now, it's my destiny alone, to save the world from itself," he said proudly. "and, I just thought of something. Clairvoyance, which allows me to see my target's face from afar, might also be able to show me a vision of the crime taking place. If the spell works on Earth, it essentially means that Kira can't be escaped or deceived, and I won't ever accidentally punish an innocent."

Light stopped, and looked at the puzzle ahead. "it looks like these panels on the floor open up the three consecutive gates ahead," he began, and stepped on one. The tablet standing next to it lit up red, and a gate opened.

"ah. When you step off that plate, the gate will fall, with the trick being to move faster than them. For that, you'd need to be able to use Whirlwind Sprint."

"so, you open the gates for me, then use Whirlwind Sprint to follow me through?"

"that makes the most sense." Ryuzaki stepped on the first panel, and Light went through the gate, then waited for Ryuzaki to move to another panel, opening the next gate and shutting the first. One Light was through all three gates, Ryuzaki restarted the sequence, running between all three panels. As his feet left the third panel, he Shouted, "WULD!" and flew through the hallway, with the third gate scratching the back of his armour as he stopped. "that was surprisingly close." Light made no response, he instead continued to glare at the pressure plates ahead in silence. "pressure plates. They're obviously connected to a trap of some kind, but if it's just those darts again, we'll be fine. They barely even sting."

Light stepped on a plate, and jumped back as jets of flame plumed upward for his ankle. "that's not a dart."

"no, apparently we'll have more difficulty here. It seems this was intended to keep out anyone but the Dragonborn, or perhaps a normal human who learned Whirlwind Sprint. Since it takes most people years to learn a Shout, anyone who took the time to master Whirlwind Sprint wouldn't be malevolent, as it's not a combat-oriented Shout."

"but I can't Shout."

"so you'll wait here." before Light could argue, Ryuzaki Shouted again, and rocketed across the panels, to a mound of dirt by the wall. He then waited a few seconds, and Shouted his way to the next safe spot.

Light sat, and waited for Ryuzaki to return. He briefly considered himself alone, but Rem floated into his field of vision, scowling. "Light Yagami. Firstly, I want to make it clear that I despise you. If L attempts your arrest, there is a good chance you will follow him in death… but, we are here, and I am bound to you. On top of that, Misa loves you, so I cannot kill you yet. We must work together for now, so I will share with you my knowledge of Sithis."

"is he a shinigami?"

"no. He is a deity, in fact, he is older than the gods of Tamriel. Under his employ are a society of assassins known as the Dark Brotherhood, and they worship him as a skeletal being, which they describe as death incarnate, but in fact, Sithis has no body. I have never heard of the Champion of Sithis, but I have no doubt that you are this figure. I do not know what exactly your role to come will be… not that it matters. Destiny is a powerful force here, there is nothing you can do to change your fate. Then again, you may be like the Dragonborn, without a set fate. Either way, don't expect my help, because I hate you."

"you've made that pretty apparent, and honestly, I don't care how helpful you want to be. I just want to know why dragons can see you, and survive heart attacks from a Death Note."

Rem simply glared down at him for a while, until she finally admitted, "I don't know."

X

"FUS RO!"

_I'm beginning to see why Frostbite Spiders are so hated here in Skyrim. They have agonizing venom, can grow to a ridiculous size, and are hideous enough to even unnerve me._

Ryuzaki dodged to the side of the lead spider's bite, and punched his glass-sheathed fist into its enormous yet beady black eye. With a growl, he lit his hand aflame, and launched a firebolt into the monster's brain. Then he withdrew his hand and flicked it downward, splattering the insides of a giant spider's head on the stone floor. "I'm not cut out for this," he grumbled to himself. "the barbarians and dragons I can stand, but this is madness."

He hung his bow on his back and flexed his tired left hand, then continued down the hallway. As he neared Jurgen Windcaller's burial chamber, he heard faint footsteps. Someone was intentionally trying to be quiet, so it was a fellow intruder, not a Draugr. He opened another ornate stone door, and watched as dragon's heads of black-grey granite rose dramatically from the water to flank the sole path to Jurgen's sarcophagus. A hand rose from the top of that sarcophagus, but no horn lay in that stone palm. Instead, there was only a note, having been recently laid there by the leather-armoured warrior who currently had a katana ready, preparing to confront Ryuzaki. She took a defensive stance, but Ryuzaki merely asked, "what are you doing here? Why leave a note where the horn was?"

"you know about the horn… you can't possibly be the Dragonborn, could you?"

"I assure you, I am. Now, give me the horn."

The woman threw it to him. "I expected someone bigger."


	6. Soul

A/N: just after uploading last chapter, I decided to try something on YouTube. I played the Dragonborn theme from Skyrim on it while listening to L's theme on Windows Media Player. It actually sounded pretty good.

I'm surprised to realize how quickly the Muse has been resurrected through just one review, and I have Velvet-Clad to thank for it.

X

"I expected someone bigger," Delphine muttered sarcastically as she threw the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

"you are here because you intended to speak with me, the Dragonborn. If you had believed anyone else but you and said Dragonborn would come here, then you wouldn't have attempted to contact me in this way. Thus, you shouldn't have any doubts as to my identity, but for the purpose of proof and trust… FUS!"

Delphine watched the glowing blue wind blow past her, and glimpsed her note fluttering into the water. "alright, Dragonborn, what's your name?"

"I make a point of avoiding that question, but you may call me Ryuzaki… you used a secret entrance to come this far, didn't you?"

"yeah, how'd you know?"

"the angry Frostbite Spiders I encountered on my way in were very much alive, and more importantly, the main path to this chamber is blocked in ways that can only be bypassed with Dragon Shouts. You, obviously, can't Shout… although you are deeply interested in dragons. This is apparent from our previous meeting in Dragonsreach."

"wait… you were the one who found the Dragonstone? Yeah, I see it now… you were a lot scruffier in that fur armour. I'm Delphine."

"good, the introductions are done, so now I can ask who you really are."

Delphine blinked. Ryuzaki did not. "…alright. I'm among the last of a clan of dragonslayers called Blades, and we were led by the Dragonborn."

"why?"

The sheer suddenness of the question caught Delphine off-guard, and she said carefully, "because he was the only one who could permanently kill a dragon, by devouring its soul."

"ah. That explains it. That's why I'm destined to kill Alduin? Because if anyone else does, he can resurrect himself?"

"resurrect himself? What…"

"I know what the Dragonstone is, because Farengar told me. It's a map of dragon burial sites, one of which was near Whiterun. This, coupled with the fact you, a Blade, were interested in it, tells me that dragons are being resurrected, likely by their mythical leader, Alduin. I myself have had the misfortune of encountering a certain giant black dragon who seems to fit the bill, so my theory is that Alduin's prophesied and apocalyptic return have finally come to pass. So all in all, my theory is that Alduin can resurrect his allies unless I kill them myself, or at least am present when they die. However, the bit about Alduin bringing himself back is a theory with little evidence at this point. Apparently he's been gone, perhaps dead, for thousands of years, so if he had that power, surely he wouldn't have waited more than a few decades."

"when… how did you… figure all that out?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "for me, this all just common sense mixed with a bit of research." he plucked the soaked letter from the water, and unfolded it carefully. "the attic room? I would bet there is no attic room in the Sleeping Giant. Likewise, I'll assume you to be the owner. From everything you've done, said and written to me, I can conclude that you're paranoid, defensive, and meticulous. The way you hold a sword suggests you've had considerable practice, and in fact, I'd assume your combat reflexes are so honed that you flinch and reach for a weapon every time someone you don't know walks into a room, as demonstrated by myself. This also suggests you've had past experience with assassins."

Delphine sheathed her sword, and glared.

Unperturbed, Ryuzaki continued, "was it the Dark Brotherhood, or did the Thalmor send their own? Actually, don't answer that… I'd like to continue, since I find this rather amusing. You have a blatant inferiority complex, and given the choice, you yourself would be the Dragonborn. This obsessive desire to excel likely led you to disobey orders from your superiors when the Blades were active. I wouldn't go so far as to call you childish, but I can tell already that you have a problem with me knowing so much about the life and personality you love to keep hidden… I could go on, but I left a friend behind when he couldn't pass the traps. I need to go get him." Ryuzaki dropped the soggy letter, hung the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller on his hip, and turned. As he walked away, he said nonchalantly, "I'll meet you in Riverwood, and we'll discuss a course of action then…"

X

"FUS RO DAH!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The two opposing Shouts collided in midair, and Ryuzaki's forceful attack scattered the jet of flame from his weakened opponent's maw. The Blood Dragon continued its roar wordlessly in midair, and staggered as Unrelenting Force slammed into its right wing. Ryuzaki formed a white-hot fireball with both hands, and let if fly, exploding on contact with the dragon's snout. It careened further out of control, and Ryuzaki bellowed, "NOW!"

_Dunfahdilon_

_Immediately suffers a violent and agonizing heart attack, then crashes into the ground hard enough to break the bones in his wings_

The dragon screamed, and plummeted to the cold, unforgiving earth. Its wings crumpled under its chest as it landed, and the crunch of bone was very much audible, even over the screech of a biting, snow-laced wind. A blizzard was coming in, and Ryuzaki knew they would have to return to Dawnstar when this battle was over.

However, Dunfahdilon reared his head as expected. The Death Note, somehow, was incapable of killing a dragon, but the actions described would still take effect. Essentially, this meant Light could forcibly bring a dragon to earth, for Ryuzaki to kill it, or possibly even control one for twenty-three days, as he could with humans.

"Kaal se Sithis… and the Dovahkiin… how can I possibly be expected to succeed?" he roared to the sky.

"who is he talking to?" Light asked quietly.

"let's ask him… Dunfahdilon! Who is watching this?"

There was silence, and then, a louder, deeper voice roared, "KRII LUN AUS!"

A wave of purple energy descended onto Dunfahdilon, and he howled in agony, then died. His body burst into golden fire, but the soul that bloomed free didn't envelop Ryuzaki. Instead, it drifted upward, illuminating the belly of a colossal black dragon. "Alduin!"

The World-Eater swooped down and landed on the frost-sheathed blades of grass. "Dovahkiin," he growled.

_My mastery of spells will help me defeat most dragons, but this is a god. I stand less than a one-percent chance… _"why are you here?"

"to kill you both," Alduin thundered, but didn't attack. "first, however, I wish to taste the power of Kaal se Sithis. To withstand what has brought down many of my followers is a challenge I find alluring."

"Light… do it."

_Alduin _

_Immediately reveals the exact requirements to bring about his death, then flies north non-stop of twenty-three days, and subsequently suffers a brutally painful heart attack_

Light closed the notebook, and watched as Alduin's glowing red eyes blinked once… then nothing. "it seems I am above your power, Kira. YOL…"

"GET DOWN!" Ryuzaki cast the most powerful ward he could manage, and simultaneously reached into a pouch on his right leg, pulling free a weathered scroll of parchment, one of only five Ryuzaki had.

"TOOR SHUL!" fire slammed into Ryuzaki's ward, and he healed his burning right hand with his free left, holding the scroll with his teeth. The ward could keep the fire away, but the heat was seeping through. Fortunately, his healing skills were enough to keep his hand usable when Alduin's Shout finished, and he tore open the seal on the scroll.

As the words written on the scroll glowed with fierce orange light, the parchment blackened and crumbled, leaving Ryuzaki's arms wreathed in glorious flame. "if it's fire you want…" Ryuzaki raised his arms at his sides, and brought them crashing down, releasing a tremendous wave of flame. "more where that came from," he growled. "scrolls don't deplete my magicka at all, so I can keep going until the legend of the World-Eater dies as your ashes scatter in this blizzard!"

"Dovahkiin… I am going to enjoy our battles," Alduin thundered. He stood tall as the air thickened with snow. "you are no threat to me, so I will take my time. I will burn this world around you before I strike the killing blow… and yet, you have shown insolence and disrespect for your superiors. you must be punished! FUS RO DAH!"

X

Ryuzaki woke, and coughed away a miniature snowdrift which had built up on his cheek. He was mostly buried in snow, and freezing cold. He groaned, and shuddered in pain and hypothermia as he stood. He took a deep breath, and summoned all the strength of his Voice. "YOL!" he bellowed, and the snow vaporized, leaving glorious warmth as the ground beneath was set ablaze. "Light? Where are you?" Light was still unconscious, but the black notebook was untouched, laying on top of the snow next to a completely buried Light. "Light!"

Light was jolted awake, and he shuddered, too afraid of the chill to even move his numb frame. "L?"

"you are going to die if you don't crawl out of that snowbank, Light. I won't abandon you to death, and I won't kill you, but I certainly won't carry you to the campfire, so get up." Ryuzaki grabbed the ebony collar of Light's armour, and hauled him upward. Snow flew free of him, and he screamed in sudden, freezing pain.

"son of a bitch! That's cold!"

"I could set you on fire, if that would help," Ryuzaki growled, and crouched miserably in front of the blaze.

"what the hell's gotten into you?" Light asked suspiciously. "where's the emotionless super-detective who damn near brought me down?"

"I'm afraid of that thing. I've never been afraid of anyone before… but Alduin… the way he looked at me… like I was a bug to be squished under a boot. I used to look at serial killers that way."

"so kill him. You're Dragonborn, it's your job."

"hm." Ryuzaki groaned. "this isn't an opponent I can outwit. Oh, and by the way, I'm not emotionless, I just have no social skills to speak of."

"well, I know you're not very good at picking friends," Light remarked. "your first two ever were both serial killers."

"don't remind me." Ryuzaki smirked, which caught Light off-guard, but before Kaal se Sithis could respond to the odd gesture, Ryuzaki spoke again. "it's too late at night, we'll never make it back to Dawnstar before morning. The dragon's ribcage would make a suitable tent, are you still carrying those deer hides?"

"yeah." Light looked down at his modern satchel. It had been enchanted to carry nearly two hundred pounds of gear in less than a cubic foot of real space.

A few minutes later, the makeshift and incomplete shelter was built, and the detective and serial killer sat in the loud warmth of a Wall of Fire spell. "I wish I had a sweet roll. No, better yet, truffles from Earth. I miss those days… wait, where is Rem, anyway?"

The silent white shinigami had apparently been lost in the storm, long before the dragon confrontation. "we lost her? I'll try Clairvoyance in the morning, but we just fought a dragon and a god, then got buried in a blizzard. Rem's immortal, she can hold out."

X

Ryuzaki woke, and immediately realized he had readied his bow in his sleep. As the birds chirped innocently outside, Ryuzaki looked down in shock at where he had been aiming the nocked arrow. Light was still asleep, mercifully so, as an ebony arrowhead was mere inches from his right eye. Ryuzaki carefully retracted his weapon, and returned the arrow to its quiver.

_Kira or not, I thought I trusted him more than this… perhaps this has something to do with Sithis. Kaal se Sithis is supposed to be the Dovahkiin's equal, but nothing more was specified… we could be destined to save the world together, or kill each other whilst Alduin watches… damn these Nordic prophecies. _"Light, wake up."

"hm?" Light opened his eyes, and got up groggily. "did I sleep in?"

"actually, I woke up early."

"somehow that doesn't surprise me… did you even sleep on Earth at all?"

"actually, I suffer from insomnia and hyperactivity as a result of my diet. I only slept once a week or so, but the lifestyle change I've undergone since my arrival has forced me to change my habits." Ryuzaki hung his bow on his back, which Light noticed. "oh yes, I woke up in the process of attempting to kill you."

Light chuckled, as Ryuzaki exited the snow-crusted tent they had made. "you're… joking, right?"

"leave the deer hides, they're frozen solid and worthless."

"uh, Ryuzaki?" Light got up and knocked down a frozen hide, exposing the dragon's ribcage as he exited to follow Ryuzaki. "you were kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. Listen, when we return to Dawnstar we will take a carriage directly to Winterhold, not Whiterun. We need to do some research on both the Dragonborn and the Champion of Sithis, and we need to find out exactly how our destinies are connected. The Mage's College seems a good place to start looking, and if they can't help us, we'll have to talk to the Greybeards… and for lack of a Morag Tong, the Dark Brotherhood." Ryuzaki began walking.

"what about Rem?"

"an immortal shinigami. You said so yourself last night, she'll manage. Also, she's made clear that she, unlike us, can return to Earth at will."

X

_L Lawlie-_

Light growled into the furious wind that bombarded him and Ryuzaki. He glared down at the page of the Death Note where he had written all but one letter of L's name. If the time came that they were to fight, Light had no intention of letting L kill him, Dragonborn or not. Given the choice between Tamriel's destruction under Alduin, or his own death and subsequent collapse of his new world, there was no hesitation. He slammed the notebook shut and shoved it back into his satchel, then hissed over the wind, "I shouldn't have come here. You should have just let me go straight to Riverwood."

"the dragons hate you as much as me. Perhaps even more… you have yet to face a dragon without being in my presence. It's possible that you can devour a dragon's soul as well, in which case, you could become Alduin's primary target."

Ryuzaki's shimmering glass armour was currently covered by a heavy black cloak, which billowed in the harsh wind. To keep his hands warm, he had fireballs at the ready in both his palms. His mastery of Destruction spells was intimidating, and he could switch to a less explosive but more powerful Incinerate spell with ease.

"hey! Blood Dragon at twelve! It's right over the College!" Light drew his sword, and broke into a run. Ryuzaki immediately followed suit and sprinted past him.

A High Elf guarding the bridge threw herself in front of the two, and thundered, "you can't go through here!"

"FUS!" Ryuzaki didn't even slow down as he knocked her back with a Shout, and drew his bow from under his cloak.

The dragon's thunderous wingbeats were joined by a deep breath and a deep bellow of "YOL… TOOR SHUL!"

_A fire dragon. Perfect… _as he approached the College, he counted the seconds until the full force of the Thu'um returned. His lungs swelled with air, he aimed his cry at the dragon, and he roared, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

A wall of blue billowed forth from his throat, imbued with such freezing cold that would put the surrounding blizzard to shame. As the Blood Dragon turned to face him, he nocked an arrow. When the Frost Breath faded away, he fired, piercing the dragon's eye with a shining glass shaft. It screamed out, and crashed without the need for a heart attack from Kira.

"everyone move! It's still alive!" Ryuzaki continued to sprint for the College, only to find the gate locked. "no…"

The dragon stirred, and yowled weakly at the pain in its eye, but stood and began to corner several students on the edge of the pavilion. "Dovahkiin… I am going to enjoy this…" the dragon breathed in sharply, preparing another Shout.

"FUS RO D…" Ryuzaki screamed in pain as the Shout tore from his throat. Blood dribbled down his chin, but he trusted that the injury wasn't life-threatening. The gate, though it was magically reinforced, couldn't withstand the cry of the Dragonborn, and was blown apart. The dragon snarled, and turned toward Ryuzaki with hate boiling in its remaining eye. Ryuzaki dropped his bow, and his hands were enveloped in a frigid blue light, as the Blood Dragon advanced. "that's it… closer…" Ryuzaki croaked quietly, as he forced all his magicka into his hands. "closer…"

"YOL…"

Ryuzaki let his attack fly, but he got more than he expected. Two twin Ice Spears flew forth and augured through the dragon's skull, but they were joined by a swirling vortex of frost magic that surrounded Ryuzaki for several seconds. When the Blizzard spell dissipated, it did so with a resounding thunderclap, and shortly after, its blue glow was replaced by the gold of the dead dragon's soul, healing Ryuzaki's wounds and imbuing his Voice with even more power.

It was then that Light finally arrived, having been held back by Faralda for as long as she could. The High Elf quickly followed, but all was silent, save for the whistling storm. Ryuzaki picked up his bow and hung it on his back, then hesitantly stepped forward into the pavilion. It was then that he noticed the massive marble statue in the center of the pavilion, depicting a mighty wizard in a billowing cloak, illuminated by a cool blue glow at his feet. Perhaps it was only coincidence that Ryuzaki mirrored this figure, but the residents of the College of Winterhold didn't see it that way.


	7. Questions

"_any human who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell… but you'll find out about that when you die."_

-Ryuk, to Light Yagami

A/N: I'm going to include some of the equipment from Dawnguard in this story. I haven't actually downloaded it, but my plan is to write Dawnguard with L and Light depending on how successful this story is in terms of reviews. Right now we only have two, which is kind of sad, but I get it, because this isn't exactly a popular fandom. Hell, there are only two DN/ES stories on FF, and both of them are mine…

…

I love saying that! :D

X

The great wizards of the College of Winterhold had been gathered in the Hall of the Elements. In the center of the room, the Dragonborn stood tall as he removed his cloak and robe, revealing his shining glass armor.

"I have only come to visit your library," Ryuzaki announced, as he brought the chocolate bar to his mouth and bit. It was freezing cold, so it broke with a loud crack, and melted slowly on his tongue. "I've missed that…" he mused. "now. I have an army of dragons to kill, and the only reason I'm not currently aiming my powers at Alduin himself is the fact that Kaal se Sithis has finally arrived. He happens to be a friend of mine."

"so that's all you came here for? Background knowledge on Kaal se Sithis?" Urag shook his head in wonder. "my library holds an extensive record on the Dark Brotherhood and its sister clans, in fact, I know for certain that there's information on Kaal se Sithis, because I've read it."

"there is the small matter of the mess in the courtyard," Drevis Neloren mumbled.

"actually, you'll find that dragon scales and bones will fetch quite a price. Sell the remains, and use the money to repair the gate I regrettably destroyed…" Ryuzaki bit the chocolate again, and shrugged slightly. "there are, however, bigger problems. If Kaal se Sithis and the Dragonborn are somehow destined to confront each other, then I will have to kill my friend to save your world."

Urag immediately spoke up. "alright, then let's just get to it. Follow me to the library."

Ryuzaki trailed behind the Orc with his cloak tucked under his right arm. "so you're the librarian?"

"yeah," Urag replied proudly, and added, "let's get something straight. Dragonborn or not, if you damage the priceless tomes in my collection, I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs."

"hm." Ryuzaki grunted and shrugged. "I have past experience with ancient and rare books."

"do you really?" Urag asked as he shoved open the door to his library.

Ryuzaki nodded. "my friend Light actually has one which I doubt you've ever seen before."

Urag marched with purpose toward a shelf, and grumbled, "I don't suppose he'd sell it, would he?"

"he'd sooner kill you." while Urag wasn't looking, Ryuzaki suppressed a chuckle.

"huh… alright, whatever. Here's the scraps about Kaal se Sithis, and a bit on Sithis himself…"

X

Light ducked an imaginary blow, and whipped his ebony sword upward, a blow that would have cleaved through any opponent from crotch to cranium. He dodged a second blow and blocked a third, then swiped his blade through both nonexistent foes' heads.

Finally, Ryuzaki returned from the library, and Light hastily sheathed his sword. "so, what's the deal? What am I?"

"apparently you carry the blood and soul of a demonic being called a Daedra, the same way I carry Dovahsos and Dovahsil… oh, dragon's blood and soul. You are bound to Sithis the same way I'm bound to Akatosh and Kynareth, which is to say, very loosely. Your sole obligation is to kill, and send the souls of your victims to Sithis' realm, the Void. Beyond that, there is nothing, so essentially, you and I won't have to kill each other, and we're free to work together. That still leaves the question, however, of why I'm unconsciously trying to kill you. I suppose we can assume I'm afraid of a heart attack out of nowhere…" Ryuzaki shrugged. "but I really thought I trusted you more than that."

"you should," Light growled. "honestly, I'm worried you'll betray me."

"I would have nothing to gain. If you won't try to write my name, I won't try to Shout you to bits. Deal?" Ryuzaki extended his hand, and Light quickly shook it.

"deal… but I've been thinking about something else. That Blood Dragon… why was it sent here?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "clever… why would Alduin send a dragon here? It can't be a buried dragon, because he would have had to come in person… well, now. Finally, a puzzle to solve."

"Dragonborn!" Tolfdir came running up the stairs, with a Destruction staff in his hands. "a dragon is attacking the city!"

"what colour is it?"

Tolfdir glanced downward and blinked, then replied, "white, why?"

"it's a Frost Dragon then. That means it'll use a Frost Breath Shout, and it'll be weaker to fire than frost or shock. Let's go, and get a fire spell ready." Ryuzaki prepared an Incinerate spell in each hand, and broke into a run. Light and Tolfdir followed, and when he opened the doors to the central courtyard, they leapt back in fright. The dragon was already there.

"Dovahkiin…" both the dragon and Ryuzaki bellowed, "FUS RO DAH!"

When Ryuzaki woke several minutes later, he groaned. Far below, he heard a cry of Unrelenting Force, and felt the courtyard shake slightly.

_This dragon is here to destroy the College… or perhaps bury something beneath it. _

He leapt to his feet and followed the sound of wingbeats to the edge of the pavilion, then looked down. "FUS RO DAH!" the dragon roared, shaking the College again. He saw with horror that the entire castle was perched precariously atop a cracked pillar of stone. It paused, looked up, and growled. "IISS…" Ryuzaki dove to the cold stone as a much colder Shout blasted past him. Frost crusted the back of his armour, but he was unharmed, so he got up, and saw that the dragon had moved on.

"sixty percent chance of success, but still a fifty-eight percent chance of death… I must have gone insane…" Ryuzaki removed his bow and quiver from his back, and laid them on the ground, then readied his magic. He backed up away from the cliff, then tensed his muscles and sprinted forward. He screamed as he plummeted toward the dragon's back, and landed on its soft left wing as it beat upward. Winded but alive, he desperately fired Incinerate spells into the thin white scales, burning several holes in the wing. Together, dragon and Dragonborn fell downward through the air, with a crash imminent. Ryuzaki then turned to the head of the beast, and fired until his magicka was gone. Shortly after, the ground rose up to meet them, and everything went black.

X

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, _

_naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

The howling wind bore an unearthly chanting in the Dragon Language as Ryuzaki stirred. His hands were still alight with fire, although it was dim and weak. He stood, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dragon's skeleton laying on the mangled snowdrifts beneath the College.

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal_

As the haze over his mind cleared, he looked around, and saw what the dragon had obviously been sent to destroy. An opening in the dark grey stone was made very visible by the blue glow that emanated from within, and the chanting grew louder as Ryuzaki approached.

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah an bok lingrah vod_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

He climbed up the cracked rocks, and entered the cavern, armed with only the magicka in his hands and the Voice in his throat. He looked around in wonder, despite the splitting pain in his skull as the chanting swelled to a deafening level. The entire massive room was lined with Dragon Script, and countless words were shining in blue, bestowing to him all the knowledge and power of a Dovah Thu'um.

_Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod_

_Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah_

_Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein…_

All at once, the room fell silent, leaving only the whistling of the wind, which was growing ever louder. "LOK… VAH KOOR!" the room shook, but only slightly, and the wind died away.

X

There was absolute silence in the carriage, aboard which Light and Ryuzaki were being carted to Riverwood, which had cost extra. Ryuzaki had crouched and laid his chin on his knees, his eyes all but closed.

Finally, Ryuzaki broke the silence. "Alduin has never been resurrected in any way. He's simply been gone all this time… yet his followers have died and come back, and they can suffer heart attacks while he is immune. I can't help but feel that these are connected. Any dragon who has never died before is immune to the Death Note."

Light didn't respond, he was ready to pass out and hadn't registered the statement. Ryuzaki shrugged, and reached down from his knee to the quiver of arrows on the floor of the carriage. These were carved from the skeletons of the two dragons Ryuzaki had killed in Winterhold, and far outmatched the glass and ebony sets he had used before.

"Light, wake up. We're almost here."

"it's a good thing we're going to an inn," Light growled.

"correction… we've come to an inn."

Ryuzaki stood, and Light groaned as he stumbled behind Ryuzaki out of the carriage. The driver had earned his money and delivered them directly to the doors of the Sleeping Giant. Ryuzaki opened the door and was met immediately by Delphine. "you."

"took longer than expected, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Ryuzaki blinked as thunder cracked in the sky above.

"you son of a bitch, Ryuzaki… don't ever talk to me like that again, or I'll cut your tongue out. Let's see you Shout then."

"I've yet to lose a body part, but I'd consider it possible that I could grow a new tongue with healing magic… I've never seen a mage missing a body part." Delphine growled, and Ryuzaki shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry, I'm quite tired, but I'd like to address what you said first. The traits I analyzed of you in Ustengrav were mostly compliments. The paranoia, overdeveloped reflexes, the ambition… all useful traits here in Skyrim, but most important is your excessive desire to win and come out on top. I'll be the first to tell you I'm childish and I hate to lose… that's probably why I'm still alive," Ryuzaki concluded with a glance to Light. "now then, what's our next move?"

Delphine took a moment to think, then whispered, "not right here… follow me." she turned and led the two into a bedroom, then unlocked and opened the wardrobe, revealing a secret passage to an underground room.

"this is impressive," Light remarked quietly. He shut the wardrobe door behind them, and watched as Delphine unrolled a map marking the locations of dragon burial sites.

"the Dovahgolz," Ryuzaki said quietly.

"pardon?"

"Dragonstone," he repeated in English. "you copied the map on the Dragonstone."

"yep," she answered. "I obviously didn't want to carry around that huge stone tablet… what are you doing?"

Ryuzaki sharply pulled his hands away from the katana hanging on the wall. "would you mind if I borrowed that?"

"no, I have my own. That belonged to another Blade, but… he has no use for it now," she explained sadly. "anyway, it's fitting that the Dragonborn would wield a dragonslayer's sword."

Ryuzaki mumbled his agreement as he took the sword down. "I have no melee weapons, so this will come in handy during close-quarters combat. Where I come from, this would be called a katana." he hung it at his waist. "now, what are we going to do about Alduin?"

"nothing we can do… not like this. We're horribly out of the loop, so we need to get informed. If there's anyone who knows what's going on, it's the Thalmor. While you were gone, I developed a plan to intercept the next resurrection, but you were away too long."

"so, the Thalmor? Last I checked, you weren't exactly on speaking terms with them."

"I'm not… that's why you're going to infiltrate a Thalmor party as a guest. One of my contacts will smuggle your weapons in, then you'll steal any documents they have on the dragons. His name's Malborn, a Wood Elf, which is plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor…"

X

"this is horribly bleak," Ryuzaki muttered as he watched the headsman's axe come down. He winced as Roggvir's head was swiped from its body. "there are children here," he remarked. "watching a man die can't possibly be good for a young mind. I suppose I would know… no matter. The poor man is dead, and we have the rest of Tamriel to save."

The Winking Skeever was only a short walk away from the gallows, which seemed fitting. Inside, Malborn waited, drinking away his sorrows with the ignorant bliss of potent Nord mead. "another," he grunted. Before he could blink, a new, frothy tankard of mead was laid on the table, and he snatched it, only to slowly put it down as he saw Ryuzaki and Light approaching. "what do you two want? I'm not in the mood for a barfight."

"Malborn… Delphine sent us," Light growled, and slumped into the seat across from Malborn. Ryuzaki pulled out a third chair, and carefully stepped into it. He crouched, and sniffed at Malborn's mead, then grimaced. The expression quickly faded, and he replaced his hands on his knees.

"you're who she picked? Wow, the standard has fallen."

"do you really think so? Kira and the Dragonborn aren't good enough for you?" Light gave Malborn a piercing red glare as he asked.

"Kira? You can't possibly be! He's a god… he has to be…"

"I am a god," Light boasted. "what exactly did you expect an all-powerful deity to look like?"

"Light, calm yourself," Ryuzaki interrupted, and turned back to Malborn. "I understand your duty is to smuggle our gear into the Thalmor Embassy. We'll be packing light, just a few pieces of paper and a sword."

"paper?"

"and a pen," Light replied, and held up a simple black notebook. He opened it, tore out a few pages, and handed them to Malborn. "don't write anything on those." he held out a modern pen, and Malborn took it, holding it gently as if it were a poisoned blade.

"wait, I don't understand. There's only one invitation, so only one of you can get in."

"in that case, the choice is clear. Someone who Shouts to kill an opponent, or someone who can kill without a weapon or a sound… hm…"

"you will infiltrate the Embassy, Light. I, however, intend to procure my own entrance," Ryuzaki announced. "I am the Dragonborn. However, I have another title that will all but guarantee unhindered access."

"so, some paper? That's all I'm supposed to sneak in?"

"and a pen," Light emphasized.

"a… pen? that's this thing, right?" Malborn held up the pen, and Light nodded. "okay… I can get your stuff in pretty easily. Just don't screw this up."

Light glared, but Ryuzaki made no response.

X

Elenwen cleared her throat contemptuously, and growled, "so let me get this straight. You expect me to let this Breton into my party, without an invitation, on your request, despite the fact that you've acted as an enemy to me and my organization?"

The white L insignia floated silently in the air for a moment, then, "yes."

"and if I refuse?"

"a much less amicable guest will arrive, and join the party by force."

"L, I'm sure you're aware of the military strength the Aldmeri Dominion possess. It is very unwise to threaten us."

"I'm not threatening. You see, the Dragonborn is graciously offering to send my associate Rue Ryuzaki as a proxy, and prevent a possible confrontation. However, if Ryuzaki is turned away, he will be forced to appear in person, and he has asked me to explain very directly that he is not above using his powers against your 'military strength.'"

"so you're working with the Dragonborn? Well, you can tell him that Summerset Isle, the Aldmeri Dominion, and I will personally put him to the sword if he so much as appears on our horizon. As for you, L, I want you to know that we are hunting you, we will find you, and when we do, we will crush you." she shook as her voice rose, and she finished, "the Thalmor are invincible, we are the law, and as such, the Dragonborn is now an outlaw."

"well, that's all very interesting, but… I'm afraid I have to go break the bad news to the Dragonborn. He won't be very happy, but you seem quite sure of your decision."

"I am. Let the Dragonborn come."

"as you wish." the insignia faded away, leaving silence and a seething Elenwen.

X

Light leaned on the counter between himself and Malborn, watching the peaceful festivities unfold. "Malborn, you have the paper with you right now, don't you?"

"yeah, why?"

"give it to me, and the pen if you have it."

Malborn silently set the paper and pen on the counter, and Light turned. "Elenwen is guilty of overseeing the torture and eventual execution of political prisoners and suspected Stormcloaks. The party guests here are likely co-conspirators or money launderers. Aside from that, I really don't like her," he said quietly, and began to write her name.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm causing a distraction," he explained, and finished writing. Forty seconds later, Elenwen blinked once, gasped in sudden agony, and collapsed. "that should do."

"did you kill her?"

"don't be ridiculous, Malborn. She had a heart attack, how could that have been my doing?"

Malborn shivered, and stepped away from the counter, then slowly opened the door. His hand was slightly shaking. Light strolled through, and Malborn followed warily. "are you gonna kill me too?"

"probably not," he answered with a shrug.

"probably?" Malborn stammered.

"you'll only be a loose end if you get caught."

X

"you're still standing here!" the Thalmor guard exclaimed in surprise after turning and seeing Ryuzaki crouching on the stone wall. "just go home, kid."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, I have business here too."

The guard tensed at the way Ryuzaki said 'business.' "what are you gonna do?"

"well, as soon as Light has assured me he has escaped, I'm going to destroy this Embassy."

The guard would have laughed uneasily, but Ryuzaki had mentioned Light needing to escape, not leave. He drew his sword, and was about to call for backup, but Ryuzaki Shouted, "FAAS RU MAAR!"

A blast of blood-red energy washed over him, and he screamed in terror. The innocent-looking little Breton had been replaced by a monstrous Dremora-esque gargoyle, leaning forward on its perch and hissing. Its eyes and mouth glowed a fiery red, and its hands were now armed with gnarled, grotesque talons. The guard could take no more, he howled in fear and ran away.

"hm. That was easy," Ryuzaki remarked, and hopped down to the snow-crusted ground. "Dismay indeed."

X

Light roared in fury as he shoved his stolen Elven sword through the unprotected chest of his foe, a wizard. He ducked an arrow that then pierced the already-dead wizard's skull, and turned to face his next attacker, an archer in golden Elven armour. He sprinted toward the archer, dodging another arrow as he ran. His opponent had no time for a third shot, as Light swung his sword, cleaving the bow in half. He kicked the elf's right knee, shattering it, then yanked an arrow from the quiver of golden moonstone, and stabbed it into the back of the elf's neck. Panting, he stepped back, letting the dead Altmer slump to the floor.

"you have become a true monster, Light Yagami."

Light whirled, and met Rem's one-eyed glare with his own. His eyes glinted crimson, then faded back to brown after he blinked. "I don't need moral lecturing from a god of death. Where the hell were you?"

"I was in the Shinigami Realm… debating whether or not to kill you."

"and?"

"I have come to a satisfying decision. I won't kill you, but I will never take you back to Earth. If you ever wish to return to your world, you will have to find your own way back."

"fine." Light laughed quietly. "I'm not even sure which world to stay in… I guess it comes down to where Kira is needed more…"

Rem made no response, so Light simply continued his rampage through the barracks. As if on cue, a door was kicked open, and three Thalmor guards armed with battleaxes charged into the room. Light turned to face them, and screamed, "FUS RO DAH!"

Nothing happened, but the guards cringed away, leaving an opening that Light took full advantage of, whirling and slashing among the three until they crumpled at his feet, their corpses bloody and mangled. Light dropped the sword, and kept walking. He quickly came to an exit door, and he threw it open, at which point the was struck by a frigid, snow-laced wind.

He stepped outside, and lazily sidestepped four golden arrows, then vaulted over the fence, with his chest narrowly gliding past the lethal iron spikes topping it. As he landed amid the four archers, they switched to swords, and Light took a defensive stance. His foes hesitated, but not for long, and Light caught a glimpse of a sword flying toward his skull. He grabbed the wrist wielding it, and thus deflected the attack into the chest of the elf behind him. The Thalmor holding the sword gasped in horror, but he didn't have long to suffer from his guilt, as Light drew a short Elven dagger and stabbed into his heart. The thin golden breastplate simply wasn't enough to stop a straight stab, even from a blade of the same material.

This left two Thalmor, who were quickly backing away and readying arrows.

Rem quietly asked, "when did you learn how to fight like this?"

"I am Kaal se Sithis," he replied proudly. "killing comes naturally to me." He ducked just before the archers released their shots, killing each other rather than him. "as a side note, it helps that I'm a genius. New skills and new situations like this don't exactly pose much of a challenge."

X

"where is the Blade?"

"I don't know about any Blade," Etienne Rarnis croaked. "you've had me here for months, you have to believe me by now…"

"listen very carefully, thief. Tonight is your final night in this cell. If you won't talk, I've been authorized to kill you. Slowly, yes, but you will die. Now… where is the Blade?"

"right behind you, idiot." the Thalmor interrogator whirled, and was met with a dagger in his eye. Dead, he crumpled, and Light kicked his corpse aside. "now, what Blade was he talking about?"

Etienne coughed, then explained, "there's an old man in Riften that my guild was in contact with… these elves think he's something called a Blade."

"do you have his name?"

"they called him Esbern or something. Please, just get me out of here…"

"no problem." Light yanked the shackles open, letting Etienne collapse to the ground. "I won't carry you though."

"I'm not that weak," Etienne groaned, and stood.

"hey! Both of you freeze!"

Light slowly turned to face the two Thalmor, both of whom had swords pointed at a captured Malborn. "and you were worried about me screwing up?"

"shut it, Nord. Come quietly, or we gut your accomplice, then you."

"Nord? Oh, I get it… you think I'm here on behalf of the Stormcloaks!" unnoticed, Light's hands had begun to glow green. "I serve no Jarl and no Emperor. I am a god, I am above such things. Speaking of which, Malborn isn't particularly valuable to me. So kill him… if you can!" Light suddenly roared, and threw his hands forward, flinging two poisonous green bolts of light. This was the Paralyze spell, the only one Light knew other than simple healing. The two Thalmor fell over, as rigid as statues, and Malborn fled down the stairs as Light marched up them. The guards weakly stood, but Light broke one's neck and impaled the other with his own sword.

"one of 'em should have a key!" Etienne called up, and Light searched a body, quickly finding said key.

"got it."

"good! It goes to a trapdoor where they dump bodies… the fact they keep it locked means there's a way out!"

"better than nothing," Light remarked as he came back down the stairs at a leisurely pace. "let's get this done." he lowered the bloody Elven sword, and unlocked the trapdoor. Etienne jumped down first, then Light, then Malborn. Eager to see the light of day again, Etienne jumped down off a ledge to the floor of the cave, and screamed as he heard a mighty roar. "damn it," Light grumbled as he watched a Frost Troll chase Etienne deeper into the reeking cave. "hey, up here, you corpse-munching freak!" The troll glared upward with its three beady eyes, allowing Etienne to escape as Light gave a war cry and leapt off the ledge, sword arm pulled back. His left hand reached out and grabbed the troll's shoulder as his right stabbed forward and downward. As he tackled the beast, it was already dying on the end of his blade. "that was… surprisingly easy."

Malborn jumped down, and Rem followed, silent and invisible to all but Light and the absent Ryuzaki. She watched him with a cold stare, though inside she was unnerved, perhaps even afraid.

X

Ryuzaki toyed with a dragonbone arrow, and sat silently. No one had bothered to chase him out of the Embassy, seeing as Elenwen was dead on the floor and they were trying to revive her.

Just as Ryuzaki began thinking of how and why she had angered Light, Light himself entered the room, with Rem following quietly. "Ryuzaki."

"Light, Rem."

"she's gone. You don't have to prove anything to these people by causing a scene," he mumbled as he sat next to Ryuzaki.

"I suppose not… once the events of tonight are cleared up, anyone who knew L had contacted Elenwen will certainly connect L to the destruction and theft you committed… I'm satisfied with that. Whatever you found, Delphine will want to know about it, so let's get out of here."


	8. Destruction

"you know, I'm actually quite strong…"

-L

A/N: This is great. This is absolutely fantastic! I GOT REVIEWS! This brings the total up from two to five, _please _keep em coming!

First up, Velvet-Clad, the reason this story isn't dead is because of that single, golden review. I'm also glad that a Light-centric chapter went over well.

Now, onto the massive review xArtehx bestowed upon me! I know how it hurts to have the Death Note ending blown on you, my friend. The growing trust between Light and L is something I've been trying really hard not to rush, and I'm glad to finally get a comment on it, a positive one, no less. Now, as for "Kira's Clairvoyance," I never actually mentioned L inventing the spell for Light, but it makes sense.

Also from xArtehx's review is (at long last) a chance to address the… *shudders* pairing situation. I should have mentioned long ago that this will NOT include any pairings, least of all slash between L and Light, which I'm sure at least someone was suspecting…

Did you know 80% of all FF dot net readers/writers are girls? I'm trying not to sound sexist in any way, but that's the reason why there is so much yaoi on this site. Subsequently, this would explain why those of you who are uncomfortable with such material are choosing to set my story as an alert rather than a favorite, worried that I intended to do something similar. (as a footnote, I'm a straight guy, so I never will.)

Now, after I wrote that, I got a third review from NIX'S WARDEN, and in response, I KNOW YOU CAN YELL WITH WRITING! :P I have something planned with Light and the Death Note, but as for Rem, I'm not really sure how to resolve her story. I'm still working on that…

X

"Delphine, do you know of a Blade named Esbern?"

She tensed, and whirled. Ryuzaki showed no indication of noticing her shock. "Esbern? How do you know that name?"

"the Thalmor are looking for him," Light answered, and tossed her a Thalmor dossier about said Blade. "ironically enough, they think he knows something about the dragons."

"Esbern's alive… he must be in Riften. That's where I would hide."

"yes, their torture victim mentioned that."

"torture, huh? The Blades stooped to a lot of lows, but torture? Never."

Light, meanwhile, had opened the chest containing his gear, and ran a hand over the polished ebony of the chestplate. He kept expecting to feel Rem's glare piercing into his soul, but the albino shinigami had once again returned her own world. As he reached deeper for the sword and scabbard, they heard a roar in the distance, which grew ever so slightly louder. "dragon?"

"not just any dragon," Ryuzaki said grimly, and reached for his bow. "Light, get your armour on… Delphine, you don't stand a chance against him, so stay inside."

Alduin roared again, and Delphine shuddered as she realized who was approaching. Ryuzaki wasted no time in a mad dash for the exit. "Dovahkiin!" he bellowed, his Voice shaking the earth and reverberating through the wind. "the Cave of Whispers has gone silent… it seems my attempt to destroy it was a failure. No matter, my Thu'um still far outweighs yours! It always will, for I am the firstborn of Akatosh, and you are a joor!" he landed only a few feet from Ryuzaki. "it ends today, Dovahkiin… FUS RO DAH!"

"FEIM!" as the Sleeping Giant's front wall was destroyed, Alduin laughed in triumph, until the dust cleared, and Ryuzaki was revealed unharmed. Ryuzaki took a deep breath, and Alduin blinked in surprise at his intact condition. "RII VAAZ ZOL!"

Purple lightning blasted through the air, and tore at Alduin's body and soul. The Soul Tear Shout wasn't enough to kill him, but it caught him off-guard. Shocked and in sudden agony, Alduin took to the skies and roared. Three lesser dragons answered the deafening call to arms as the once-blue sky turned charcoal grey, then glowed dimly orange through the smoke that replaced the clouds. Fireballs began to rain down, and Ryuzaki realized he was surrounded by Alduin's attack and minions. "joor," they taunted in tandem, and Ryuzaki was silent in response. "mortal," they repeated. He released his balled fists into open hands, and coated them with pale blue frost magic.

"you are not worthy to carry the name of Dovah, much less to bear Dovahsos," Alduin growled. "now, I will prove that. YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Ryuzaki released the charged Blizzard spell, which collided with Alduin's Shout, weakening it enough for his ward to deflect it. He returned fire with an Ice Spear, which shattered harmlessly on Alduin's snout, then withdrew into the mostly-destroyed Sleeping Giant. Light and Delphine were underground, so they were safe for the time being.

He rubbed his throat, which was sore from releasing the Shout. _I can't rapid-fire Shouts. That's Alduin's advantage… what makes a dragon different from a human in terms of Shouting? Their throats don't seem affected…_

Ryuzaki grinned wickedly, stopped rubbing his throat, and called out to Alduin, "checkmate! You were a worthy opponent… but this is where the game ends, and I surpass you."

Alduin landed again, and the impact of his claws and wings was echoed by his three followers. "come out of that rubble, Dovahkiin. Stop taunting me, and face your death with dignity…"

"STRUN BAH QO!"

The fireballs stopped hammering downward, and were replaced with thunderbolts that targeted the three lesser dragons, killing them quickly and loudly. Their souls drifted free of their burning corpses, into both Alduin and the rubble. _How did a human manage such a feat? His throat should still be burning from the Soul Tear!_

A lightning bolt struck Alduin's back, and he winced, then roared, "LOK VAH KOOR!" the storm was silenced, and the sunlight slowly returned. Furious, Alduin began to tear into the Sleeping Giant.

"my Voice now matches yours, World-Eater."

Alduin frantically twisted his head inside the building, to face the light and sound coming from Ryuzaki. It was only magelight, and it was then that Alduin realized Ryuzaki was likely using Throw Voice.

"my body is not built as sturdily as yours, true, but it seems I've worked a way around that, haven't I?"

"how are you doing this, Dovahkiin? Throw Voice only works for two seconds!"

"the Thu'um is not the only magic at my disposal," came the disembodied reply. Another pale sphere of magelight was thrown past the World-Eater's angry red eyes, and he strained to see where it had come from.

At last, a different, golden light illuminated Ryuzaki's hands, then the rest of his body, healing his throat in preparation for another Shout. "I almost hope you survive this, because it would be a disappointment if I just killed you here… YOL TOOR SHUL! FEIM ZII GRON!"

The Sleeping Giant was filled with fire and smoke, then began to collapse on top of Alduin, as an ethereal Ryuzaki ran for the safety of Delphine's underground chamber.

X

"damn it. Don't you know a magelight spell?" Light coughed in the darkness after he finished speaking.

Silence filled the impenetrable gloom, until Delphine replied, "no, the healing is all I've got… and you've already asked three times."

"son of a bitch!" Light pounded his fist on the dusty floor. "Ryuzaki, when you wake up, I'm gonna beat you senseless, as soon as you get us out of this hellhole."

As if on cue, Ryuzaki's sharp inward breath sounded through the dark, and the scraping of his armour against the floor followed. He cast magelight, and stood, despite his pounding headache. "what happened?"

"the Sleeping Giant collapsed, and a falling plank knocked you out. You tumbled down the stairs, and then Alduin flew away."

"but did he really?" Light asked, finally declaring his fears. "what if he's waiting outside?"

"he either believes I am dead, or he fears me because I survived. Either way, I consider it unlikely that the great and proud World-Eater would circle Riverwood like a common vulture." Ryuzaki dusted himself off, and stood at the base of the stairs. "FUS… RO DAH!" Debris exploded outward from the entrance to the room, flying into the night sky and revealing a crystal-clear view of the stars. No dragon's roar answered, so Ryuzaki commented cheerfully, "it's actually a rather nice night." he put his hands in the pockets of his custom armour, and looked around. Most of Riverwood was intact, only the Sleeping Giant had been flattened. Other buildings were burned by Alduin's firestorm, and three were warped and crushed from where the dragons had perched, but they still stood. "I don't see any charred skeletons, so I'll assume for now that the occupants of your inn evacuated safely," he called out to Delphine.

X

_Alduin withstood a Blizzard, a Soul Tear, my Fire Breath, and a building collapsing on his head. I, on the other hand, was forced to run and hide, and I was knocked out by one plank… _

Ryuzaki blinked in surprise as the carriage suddenly stopped, and was shaken from his ruminations. "what's going on? There's no way we've arrived already…" Delphine stood, and looked around. She noted their path blocked by a lone horseman in white, riding a pitch-black steed. The mountain path was narrow enough that the rider could prevent them from moving forward. She yelped in shock as the driver took an arrow to the eye, and the white rider pulled off his cloak, revealing black clothes that blended into the night. The carriage driver fell, and Delphine ducked as another arrow narrowly skimmed past her head.

Ryuzaki leapt over the wall between the passengers' seats and the now vacant and bloody driver's seat. "both of you get down!" he bellowed, and although he was speaking English, the authority and power of the Thu'um compelled Delphine and Light to obey. He opened and used a Scroll of Guardian Circle to shield himself from incoming arrows as five black horses and cloaked riders approached. "hya!" he commanded, and lashed the reins downward. The twin horses pulling the carriage readily broke into a gallop, and Ryuzaki's crouching position became dangerously unstable. "Light, don't use the notebook! You won't have time, just paralyze them!"

"got it!" Light opened the flow of magicka from his soul to his hands, and although it was meagre compared to Ryuzaki's, he had enough power to repeatedly fire Paralyze bolts. He launched one at a bandit, but Ryuzaki swerved to avoid a cliff, which disrupted the bolt's aim.

After the carriage teetered on the edge of the path, it violently righted itself behind the screaming horses, jolting Ryuzaki out of his crouch. He fell over, and cracked his head on the railing, causing his vision to swim and his hands to release the reins. "Light, get up here NOW!" the last word was not the voice of a mortal, but a Voice of a dragon, and true to its nature, its will was done. "grab the reins!"

"what? I don't know how to do this!"

"learn," Ryuzaki growled, his voice barely audible over the wind and the horses' cries of terror. "we have about twenty seconds until they…" he stopped to duck an arrow, then continued, "kill our horses. Hug the wall, not the cliff, and if a rider gets in your way, mow him down!" Light numbly took the reins that Ryuzaki retrieved. "head down, eyes open, and hit the deck when the horses are shot," Ryuzaki concluded, and jumped back into the passengers' area. Delphine was holding his bow, aimlessly firing off his dragonbone arrows, and hitting nothing.

He snatched the weapon from her, and pulled a fistful of arrows from the quiver on the floor, then took aim, effortlessly pulling the bow back twice as far as Delphine could. Her arms were trained for a sword, but his had mastered archery, so the task was second nature for him. He fired, piercing his target's skull and sending him to the ground. He nocked a second arrow, and stood precariously on the very back of the carriage, aiming for the chest of a second rider. He noted with surprise that Light was about to swerve, so he dove to all fours, letting his shot fly wide, and retook his shooting stance as the road straightened. The rider who first came around the curve never knew what hit him until he found himself dead, looking down at his own corpse. Meanwhile, Ryuzaki watched the panicked black horse gain speed, catching up to the carriage, at which point Ryuzaki threw himself off the back of the carriage.

His feet touched down on the saddle, but he slipped before he could sit, and gracelessly dangled by his arms off the horse's flank. His feet scraped against the dirt and snow of the road, and he hauled himself up frantically, then hung his bow on his back. He drew the razor-sharp katana Delphine had given him, and rammed into the side of another horse. As the black mare screamed and swerved away, Ryuzaki cut down the archer on her back, then watched in helplessness as two other bandits passed the carriage, and aimed their bows at the twin horses. Ryuzaki couldn't reach his own in time, and the horses met quick and painless ends as their brains were introduced to lethal ebony arrowheads.

Light dove to the floor of the carriage, groping around desperately for something to cling to as the carriage tumbled down the cliffside. Ryuzaki watched in horror as it was smashed apart, leaving Light and Delphine unconscious on a small ledge.

X

_Something's broken._

Light groaned in agony as he woke with that thought in mind. _Definitely a rib… I can't fight like this…_

Delphine was unconscious and bloodied next to him, and most of the ruined carriage had kept rolling down the mountain, leaving only fragments of shattered wood on the ledge with both passengers. Six black riders approached, nearly invisible in the night. It was only Light's keen shinigami eyes that let him see them from such a distance. They were closing in, cautiously but swiftly nonetheless. One of them saw him trying to sit up, and nocked an arrow, which he carefully aimed, then released with a cold glare. Light's eyes widened in shock as the arrow exploded in fire before it was even halfway to him.

"STRUN!"

Thunder rumbled, and Ryuzaki's glass armour shone in the night as he slid on his back down the snowy slope of the mountain. He came to a stop on his feet when he reached the ledge where Light and Delphine lay helpless, and whipped his bow into the face of another rider, knocking him from his saddle. The horse then reared, neighed, and fled as lightning flashed in the sky. The thunder followed three seconds later, by which time Ryuzaki had already killed a second and third horseman. The fourth and fifth fled into the night, while the sixth and final bandit nocked one last arrow. Ryuzaki took aim, mirroring his foe, and both released their arrows. Ryuzaki was struck in the shoulder, but the bandit's heart was skewered, and he died.

Ryuzaki muttered to himself as he gripped the dwarven shaft protruding from his flesh, "why… is it always…" he yanked the arrow from his wound, and growled in pain, "me?" he healed the ragged gash in his shoulder, and added, "I enjoyed being a detective…" he marched over to Light, who was fading in and out of consciousness, and slapped a hand onto the chest plate of Light's armour, pumping healing magic into him, watching his mangled body reform, and crouched in the cold rain, firing healing spells at an unconscious Delphine, as Light passed out next to her.

_Skyrim has changed me, _he thought to himself as he blinked and shook the rain-soaked hair from his eyes. _But… I am L. I can and will conquer this challenge, because it's just another puzzle to solve… a killer to defeat… a game to win._

X

"hey, hold up. The visitor's tax is 50 septims."

The guard wasn't entirely sure how he had convinced himself to try scamming these three, but it already seemed like a bad idea. The teenage Nord in ebony armour slowly and dramatically drew his sword. "you're obviously a thief. I kill thieves," he growled.

"put that thing away before you hurt yourself, kid," the guard replied, trying to sound confident. He was grateful for his concealing helmet, since he was too afraid to meet the boy's red-eyed stare.

"Light, a sword really isn't the best way to deal with this man," the glass-armoured Breton said calmly, and dismounted his coal-black steed. "still, this is obviously a shakedown. Now what should we do about that?"

The Nord woman in leather armour was silent, but Light spoke up angrily, "let me kill him. It's my job to deal with people like this!"

The guard began to quiver in his armour, and hoped no one would notice. "actually, Light, I think it would be a waste," the Breton replied. "he's obviously not working alone, so if he ends up dead, we have no leads. If we keep him alive, we can track and take down the other members of this conspiracy. There must be a few other guards who do this, to keep the scam consistently active, and avoid suspicion. Given that, it's likely they all work for someone. I'd say there's a thirty-two percent chance this man is a member of the Thieves Guild."

Meanwhile, a skulking Nord in steel armour counted coin, while leaning against a wooden beam. The man known only as Maul heard a quiet thud from beyond the city gates, and then, they were kicked open, and a guard was thrown through them to the dirt. A Breton led two Nords inside, hunched over with his hands in the pockets of his glass armour. He was noticeably without a helmet, which accentuated his unkempt hair and dark-lined eyes. Maul would have guessed by his appearance that he was unstable, but he was calm, almost robotic in his movements. He looked down at the guard with a blank expression, then glanced up at Maul, who shuddered imperceptibly under his armour. He pulled his right hand from its armoured pocket, and hauled the guard to his feet with just one hand. "come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you further. We're going to report to the Jarl, and I want to know the names of everyone you're working with…"

Maul blinked in surprise at that. This guy obviously had no idea that Jarl Maven Black-Briar worked with both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. He was formidable, Maul could guess that much, but here in Riften, he had chosen the wrong side.

X

A/N: Readers, I hereby issue you a challenge, actually no, not a challenge, a mission. Should you choose to accept it, the requirements follow:

Characters: BB and L

In-Character

NOT SLASH (in fact, not romance at all)

Not humor

The lack of serious, non-romance BB stories on this site is, frankly, appalling. So I give you this task in the hopes of solving that problem. Write a BB story meeting these specs, PM me about it, and I'll read and review it.

#LongLiveLawliet

#BringBackBB

#DeathToYaoi


	9. Riften

A/N: I actually have several things to say, firstly, this chapter is pretty violent for a T rated fic, but I don't think I went too far. After all, Skyrim's M rated, so…

Anyway, thanks to xArtehx and Velvet-Clad for reviewing. No responses yet to my challenge though. But maybe you _are_ writing, and simply haven't finished whatever you're working on… if so, then I look forward to reading, instead of writing.

I have a confession to make. The mention of Maven Black-Briar as Jarl of Riften shouldn't have happened, since the Civil War storyline hasn't had any effect on this story. Still, a lot of people wanted L vs. Maven.

Here's a few quick little facts I discovered today:

In Skyrim, malachite is worth as much as gold, and ebony is worth 1.5 times as much. DAFUQ?

In the dragon language, "Light" translates to "Kun." (Light-kun) ironic, huh?

The Dragonbone weapons in Dawnguard look awesome.

X

The crooked guard who had been racketeering at the gates had already paid sufficiently for his crime. He'd been exposed as a fraud, brutalized in the streets while his coworkers watched, and now he had been dragged, half-conscious, to the steps of Mistveil Keep. Dimly, he had expected the physical and psychological pain to stop when he was placed at his employer's feet as an embarrassment, a failure, and a poor excuse for a city guard.

He was sadly mistaken, he realized as the doors of the keep were blown open by the front of his helm. The Breton had thrown him facefirst into Mistveil Keep, which he weakly registered as he hit the floor.

"Ryuzaki… I've never seen you this angry before. Not even in a fight with a dragon did you ever get this riled up!"

_That was the Nord_, the guard clued in as he passed out.

"actually, I'm not angry at all," Ryuzaki responded quietly. "this is all just a show. We're in the home of the Thieves Guild, and I want to make an impression. I am justice, after all."

Light chuckled. "now, that brings back memories."

"well, there's more than just the performance… you see, I heard two Nords talking on the way into the city. One of them mentioned a run-in with the Thieves, and the other responded that they pose a significant threat… due to the support they receive from one Maven Black-Briar, who is the Jarl of Riften, if I'm not mistaken."

"wait a minute." Delphine stepped forward, between Light and Ryuzaki. "you brought us here when you knew Maven was quite possibly this man's employer?"

"yes." Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail idly. "in fact, she's definitely this man's employer. He's a city guard, isn't he?"

"don't get sarcastic, damn it!"

"I wasn't," he explained calmly. "he reports to the Jarl, and that means she knows about this scam. She wouldn't have let him get away with that if it wasn't under her own approval already."

"enough," came an angry female voice, and Maven herself approached. "who in Oblivion are you three, and how dare you brutalize my guards?"

"I suppose the truth can't hurt… I am Rue Ryuzaki, Dragonborn, this is Light Yagami, and the woman is our escort here. The guard at your feet was racketeering and extorting money from visitors to your city, and since he is in your employ, I believe you have condoned these actions. Frankly, I find it sickening that such things happen in this city."

Maven blinked. "honesty is a virtue, but you, sir, are a horse's arse." she snapped her fingers. "lock him up," she said carelessly. The guards started toward Ryuzaki, but Maven groaned. "no, you idiots, the whelp who was breaking the law! My law, my city!" the guards hesitated, looked down at their beaten-down comrade, and obliged. "now as for you, there's no point in denying anything. I own this city, I own its people, its laws… and its outlaws. Now if there's one thing I hate," she said, shaking, "it's idealists… so get out of Riften before I have to throw you out!" Maven growled, and stalked away, leaving Ryuzaki to quietly chew his thumbnail, smirking. "I wonder what she'll do when we don't leave…"

X

"never done an honest day's work for all that coin you're carryin… _Delphine_?" Brynjolf stepped back and blinked incredulously.

The Nord spun and slammed him into the wall of the Bee and Barb. "Brynjolf, thank gods! If you had've tried that with Ryuzaki… you'd be dead by now. Tell me where you're keeping Esbern, and get lost before they get back!"

"who… what… Esbern's in the Ratway, past the Flagon, but who are you talking about?"

"the Dragonborn is here, Brynjolf, and he hates thieves… I mean, really hates them. When we pass through the Flagon, you make sure it's just a tavern."

"yeah, I get it… but, how do you know about Esbern?"

"Ryuzaki… I sent him into the Thalmor Embassy. I can't explain much more than that…"

"Brynjolf, hm? And you have connections in the Thieves Guild…" Delphine gasped, and turned to face Ryuzaki, wearing a set of finely woven robes and no shoes. His weapons were gone, but his deadly Voice was always present. "in fact, it seems you rank fairly highly there. Unfortunately, there's no one to arrest you. Your Jarl is as corrupt as you are… the good news, by contrast, is that you may be able to prevent a great deal of bloodshed tonight."

Brynjolf blinked, and smoothed out the front of his robe. "you're Ryuzaki…I'm guessing you're the Dragonborn, too. So, you pissed off Maven, eh?"

"she will send assassins to the Bunkhouse tonight… unless you talk her out of it. She'll send them in great numbers, and I will have no choice but to put them to death." Ryuzaki paused, and glanced to Delphine. "I have worked with thieves before. I'm not particularly fond of it, but to an extent, I can tolerate it. Your real problem is with Light."

Brynjolf shrugged. "no, mate. My real problem is that there's no way I'm going to defy Maven. The Thieves aren't the only illegal guild she works with… and to be honest, I'm just straight-up scared of her."

"fine… the alternative is deception. She sends assassins into an empty room… meanwhile, we are either leaving or have left. I'll go get Light, and we will meet at the entrance to the Ratway in one hour. Any of your gang who get in our way will die." Ryuzaki turned and left without another word.

X

Ryuzaki nibbled his thumbnail, then withdrew it from between his bared teeth and reached down to pluck a candy from the tray that he himself had piled with sweets. He straightened his back, realizing - not for the first time - that he could not do so before arriving in Skyrim. "the sooner we prepare, the sooner we can leave. Light, get off the bed."

Light closed the weathered book he had been reading, and rolled off the bed. "what're you planning to do?"

"we have to make it look like these beds are filled, without, of course, actually sleeping in them. The assassin won't risk waking his target, so he'll simply stab without moving the blankets, meaning this should work… FIIK LO SAH!"

Ryuzaki cringed from the sudden pain in his throat as an icy blue spectre leapt from it and assumed a sleeping position on the bed. It was an exact clone of himself. He picked up and laid the blanket over the spectre, then healed the burning in his windpipe. "I've already done this in mine and Delphine's rooms. Now, all that's left is to pack."

As Light resumed reading his book, Ryuzaki made his way back to his own room, where his equipment was stacked neatly. He shut the door and untied the belt of his robe, to remove the billowing upper part. Now clad in an undershirt and trousers, he fitted the glass chestplates into position over his torso. They locked into place, and he then added the shoulder armour. The plates over his upper arms hung down from these, and required no additional fitting. He added the glass kilt, the gauntlets, and finally, grudgingly, the fitted glass boots. Having a greatsword cleave off his toes simply wasn't an option.

Next came the quiver, an ancient Nordic one he had acquired in Ustengrav and filled with hand-crafted arrows of dragon bone. The glass bow he had forged himself hooked into place on a sling attached to the quiver. Finally, he tied on the black silk belt which carried the filled scabbard of his katana. He folded up the robe he had been wearing, and returned it to the wardrobe where he had found it. As he did so, he took out the black cloak of heavy wool that he wore over his armour. He raised the large, deep hood over his head and unruly hair, then opened the window, then climbed out.

Light didn't have to be told to do the same, and he promptly clambered out of his window. The bulky ebony armour scraped against the windowsill, and he landed ungracefully on all fours. "let's go," he muttered, and stood.

Ryuzaki walked alongside him, and said conversationally, "when we return to Earth, I think I'll take up competitive archery. Have you considered kendo?"

"I'll be a little busy creating a new world."

"ah, yes, that."

Light scoffed. "you made it sound like an inconvenience."

"did I?" Ryuzaki shrugged imperceptibly. "well, I suppose it is rather irritating. If it wasn't for Kira, you might have turned out more like me. An international detective, rather than a serial killer."

"let's not get into that again. I won, so don't be a sore loser."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment, then replied with a sarcastic shrug, "ouch."

Light chuckled. "you know I was kidding, right? That was a joke. All this talk about Kira and L brings me down these days. I start feeling like I should try to kill you again."

"yes, I suppose that is rather dark. But still, we'll never be normal pals, will we? Neither of us are normal to begin with, and you became Kira before we even met. Worst of all, we're currently on another planet. In fact, judging by Rem's explanation of Nirn, we may well be in another universe. That said… getting back to Japan won't be an easy task." he paused, and said cheerfully, "but, at least we're not trying to kill each other anymore."

"I'd probably have killed you by now, if we hadn't have ended up in Skyrim. I had it all planned out, you know. Misa's kills were supposed to draw your attention, and you'd start talking about testing the Death Note, to expose the thirteen-day rule as a lie. Rem would realize that would mean Misa's arrest and execution, so she'd kill you, sacrificing her own life. I'd take her notebook, because this one…" Light held up Ryuk's Death Note, "was in police custody."

"so, coming here turned out to be a good thing." Ryuzaki stopped at the entrance to the Ratway, and added dismally, "except for having to kill dragons, constantly fight for our lives, and now, delve into thief-infested sewers in search of a paranoid, likely half-crazed old man."

Light muttered his agreement, and shoved open the old, rusted door. It slammed into the wall with a resounding clang, drawing the attention of six heavily armed Thalmor assassins. "oh, hell."

Ryuzaki didn't bother to draw his bow, instead he flung searing thunderbolts that blasted away the darkness, killing anything they touched.

Light whistled, impressed. "maybe you should do that all the time."

"a bow is quieter, more accurate, and tires me far less. It feels like it suits me more." Ryuzaki let the sparks cease to dance on his fingertips, and stroked the edge of his bow. "on another subject, it occurs to me that I've been complaining to myself about this whole situation… now that I think about it, Skyrim isn't really that bad. I've been focusing on the lack of expensive candy and cushy hotel rooms, rather than a much more important fact…" he cast a ball of magelight deep into the darkness, then drew his bow and concluded, "this is the most fun I've had in years." he began to march into the gloom.

Light grinned, and his eyes glowed a fiery, intense red. "now, I like the sound of that." he drew his sword, and watched as the blue magelight was given a reddish hue when it glinted on his blade. He looked down at it curiously, but said nothing. Obviously, the powers of Kaal se Sithis went beyond a notebook and a sword, but he had yet to discover exactly what form they took.

X

Delphine scowled as she drew her sword. Bodies, destroyed by everything from a sword blade to magical, freezing cold, were strewn everywhere in the Ratway. "nice job, Ryuzaki," she muttered, "but you missed one."

The Khajit crouched low, wielding a glass sword in each hand, and hissed ferally. Her eyes flashed in the light of Delphine's torch, and she leapt forward. Delphine parried the first blow with her katana, and dodged the second. She countered, swiping downward and cleaving off a furred ear. The Khajit screamed in shock and pain, giving Delphine room to fire off a ball of magelight, which landed and stuck on the reflective Elven armour of her foe. The Khajit covered its sensitive eyes in sudden agony, leaving it open to a stab which Delphine cleanly delivered through her ribs. "that was quick," she said to herself as the dead Khajit collapsed.

She blinked in surprise at the sound of footsteps behind her. "Delphine," three voices began monotonously, and continued together, "you are one of only five remaining Blades, and as such, you are a high-value target… now, your time has come."

Delphine scoffed. "you talk big, but I guess you're right. I'm one of only five remaining Blades… have you stopped to wonder why?" she lunged, her sword held high for a downward slash.

X

"speed kills. That's why a sword is so lethal. If I were to press my sword against flesh, and then push on it, it would cut, but not as easily as it would if I swung it, which is why speed is better than strength in a fight."

Light blinked. "what's your point?"

"I've been working on a few new spells. They're not quite ready for use yet, but I believe I've devised a way to teleport, and even better, to move at faster than the speed of sound. If I can get that particular spell working, even the Thu'um will be a secondary weapon to me."

Ryuzaki opened the door to the Ragged Flagon, and held it open for Light. "it'll likely be months before I can do it, but if we have yet to slay Alduin at that point, such speed will easily bring him down."

"I don't think he can be brought down… not normally. He's immortal. We'd have to kill him in some kind of specific way, and it'll have to be when he's in a more vulnerable condition." Light fell silent as they walked pat the Thieves Guild, who all glared at them as they passed.

"wait. Something's wrong here. This place… it's in shambles, but why? The Thieves Guild is extremely active in Riften. Their racketeering profit should have this tavern turned into a palace by now. Light, use your Clairvoyance, show me what's in that vault."

Light stretched out a hand, and pointed it at the double-locked gates into the Thieves Guild's treasure room. The door became transparent, revealing roughly a dozen empty treasure chests. "no heroes amongst thieves, I see. Show me the heartless slime who betrays his guild for money."

Light smirked, and opened another vision, showing a Nord with short blond hair opening the gates and lining his pockets with coins and gems. He read the man's name as "Mercer Frey," and laughed. "do I get to kill him, or should these thieves have the fun?"

"I would prefer to see justice done by those who were initially wronged. Let the Thieves Guild deal with their own problems." Ryuzaki kept walking, leaving a terrified Mercer Frey, and a shocked Thieves Guild.

"what the hell _are _you?" Mercer called out, as his former colleagues surrounded him.

"I am L," he replied without looking back.

As they continued past the Flagon, Light asked, "don't you already have Shouts that increase your speed?"

"yes… Elemental Fury increases the speed of my sword swings, and Whirlwind Sprint allows me to run at incredible speed. However, both damage my throat, and last only briefly. I would much prefer to permanently augment my abilities, something I could only achieve through one method… enchanting my own body parts."

"isn't that incredibly dangerous?"

"yes, it is, which is why I'm not going to do it… yet. It's more likely I'll devise a spell that lasts a few minutes, or enchant something like a robe to wear. Still, enchanting my skin to do the same intrigues me. It's likely that it's never been done before." Ryuzaki nocked an arrow, and turned. "there's an assassin behind you."

Light yelped, and ducked, allowing Ryuzaki to kill the approaching assassin. "damn! That was… impressive. How'd you know?"

"I heard him breathe in sharply when I opened the door into this hall. He was hiding behind it, and was afraid I'd hit him and realize he was there, so he gasped." Ryuzaki returned his bow to its mount on his back, and added, "we're getting close."

X

Delphine laughed in triumph as she slashed open the chest of a Thalmor warrior. He grunted in pain, and his companions did the same, which Delphine noticed. "a hive mind, I guess… that means you're all gonna feel this!" she swung again.

And gasped in horror as her opponent caught the blade with his bare hand.

"pain… is inconsequential," he said, and his allies echoed this statement. "we… are not one being, merely united by a flow of magicka. This union can be broken by death… but we do not die as one." he shoved her back, and released his grip on the katana. His hand was dripping blood, but he didn't seem to care.

"let's test that theory, big guy." Delphine swung her sword through the air, in an effort to cast away the blood coating it. "I can almost see your heart beating in your chest…" without warning, she leapt forward again, and impaled the elf. His friends cringed in shared agony, but this quickly faded, as their leader began to heal his wound while Delphine's sword was still in it. She pulled, and he grunted, but the sword was stuck. "what are you guys? You're not human!"

"no… we are Altmer, of course," he replied, and remorselessly punched her.

X

"Esbern, remember the 30th of Frostfall, and open this door before I am forced to destroy it."

"Frostfall… hold on a minute…" the sounds of chains and locks being opened came from behind the door.

Once it had gone on for several seconds, Light groaned, and muttered, "really?"

"Esbern, you should realize that there eventually comes a point when adding more locks becomes pointless," Ryuzaki commented.

"better safe than sorry," he replied, and opened the door. "I always felt safe in here."

"I assure you, that door wouldn't have stopped the Thalmor…" Ryuzaki froze. "Delphine…"

"what about her?" Light leaned against the wall, noting Ryuzaki's tense posture.

"she's been defeated in battle… but they haven't killed her yet."

"how the hell do you… oh God. You've already experimented on yourself, haven't you?"

"not directly, no. I'm simply wearing a glass contact lens enchanted with Clairvoyance similar to yours." Ryuzaki smirked. "I suppose it's time to test that teleportation spell now."

"hey, wait…" A violet portal ringed with pale purple flame bloomed into existence around Ryuzaki, and when it faded, he was gone. "huh. Nice one, I guess."

Meanwhile, the three Thalmor circled around an unconscious Delphine, swords raised to impale her from above, but they all spun to face Ryuzaki's arrival. He withdrew his hands from his pockets, and wordlessly drew his katana, identical to the one buried in the lead assassin's chest. "hm. Stabbing you obviously won't work, your healing powers will simply integrate my weapon into your flesh. Let's try… SU GRAH DUN! WULD!"

Suddenly between the three Thalmor, Ryuzaki gripped his sword with both hands, and whirled around, then stopped and sheathed his sword. The three assassins gurgled in sync, "what… did you… do?"

"I sliced all three of you in half. If I had to guess, I'd say you've all lost too much blood to recover…" he reached out and wrapped his right hand around the hilt embedded in the lead assassin's chest. "now, that doesn't belong to you, does it?" he lifted the top half of the Thalmor soldier, watching as his legs crumpled under a shower of blood from his waist. "FUS RO DAH!"

With a sickening sound of flesh tearing, the upper half of the elf's remains flew free of the sword, which Ryuzaki dropped at Delphine's side. He cast a single healing spell at her, then repaired his own throat and lungs, and headed back to retrieve Light and Esbern.


	10. Kel

A/N: RIP Mercer Frey ?-4E 201

I'll start by thanking reviewers xArtehx and Phoenix Reaper. In fact, thank you everyone for your support. At this point I have pretty much the rest of the story planned out, but the upcoming chapter or two might take a while, since I plan to go through the entire quest for the Elder Scroll without skipping anything that happens in Alftand, Blackreach, and Mzark.

That means I'll be playing through the actual quest in Skyrim, writing down what I do, then I'll use that as the basis for L and Light's trip through hell. Naturally, it won't be exactly the same as in the game, otherwise it wouldn't be fanfiction, it'd be a walkthrough.

Light scratched his chin as he stared thoughtfully into the ancient Akaviri carvings adorning Alduin's Wall. It had been three days since their arrival in Sky Haven Temple, three days since their next objective had been revealed: a return trip to High Hrothgar. "Light, how are you feeling?" Esbern sat next to him, and looked around with a grin. "what an incredible find…"

"I guess I'm starting to feel bored." Light ran a finger along the bare edge of his sword, which lay glinting on the stone table. "hey, have you seen Ryuzaki?"

"he's training on the balcony. I would advise you not to disturb him, he's going at it quite intensely."

"intensely?"

"he's already destroyed three archery targets and five dummies. Or at least, that was the count when I left."

"eight targets… he's up to something." Light pushed away from the table and stood. He grabbed his sword, dropped it into its scabbard and headed for the balcony. "Ryuzaki, what the hell are you doing?"

The detective stopped in mid-swing, and turned to face Light. "we will face Alduin again soon, and no weapon I possess can either defeat him or catch him off-guard. Thus, I have devised a new tactic. I have created a new spell in the Alteration school, which augments my physical strength and hardens my skin the way Stoneflesh does, but to a greater degree. Together, the two effects may surprise Alduin enough to win the next battle… allow me to demonstrate."

Ryuzaki raised his sword, and ran toward the next dummy. He slashed diagonally downward, cutting the wooden figure in two. "I could already slice through dragon scales without this spell, but in this condition, I will cut far deeper. The effects also allow me to draw a bow faster, but that, sadly, is of little help." He sheathed Dragonbane, which he had found and claimed two days ago.

"so… you'll be ready to go soon?" Light suppressed a grin, knowing the answer already.

"all I have to do is gather my equipment."

"then let's get the hell out of here!"

Ryuzaki blinked in surprise, and was silent. He looked around at the destroyed targets, and shrugged, then followed Light inside.

X

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

Light was thrown off-balance by the force of Ryuzaki's Voice at close range. "we're… almost to the top. I think I can see it…"

The Greybeards had been shocked by Ryuzaki's knowledge of Clear Skies, a Shout that had no known Word Walls. He had explained the cave beneath the College of Winterhold, and without further words, left for the Throat of the World with Light in tow. Ryuzaki was currently wreathed in a Flame Cloak to shrug off the cold. "the summit… yes, I see it too. The blizzard doesn't reach the top, otherwise it would be inhospitable…" he picked up speed, and relished the sensation of level ground beneath his feet once more.

A dragon's roar shook the air, and in response, the two humans drew their weapons. Its massive golden form crested over the edge of the summit, and hovered above the Throat of the World. With a greeting nod to the two humans, the colossal dragon landed thunderously on the hard-packed snowy peak. "drem yol lok, Bronne. Zu'u Paarthurnax… ah, I forget myself. Only two of us three here speak in the tongue of the Dov. I am Paarthurnax, and I bid you welcome to my strunmah, my mountain."

"thank you, Paarthurnax… we have come to seek your ancient knowledge, in the hopes of saving this world." Ryuzaki bowed slightly, which Paarthurnax found odd.

"from Alduin… you wish to save the world from my brother. I know why you have come. You seek your zun, weapon, against Alduin. Dovahkren… Dragonrend."

"yes… can you help us with that?"

"krosis… sorrows… I cannot teach you the Dovahkren. It was the first Thu'um, Shout, created by joorre, mortals, and it was designed to force us to comprehend what, to the Dov, is… vanmindoraan, incomprehensible. As such, a Dovah cannot know it, cannot use it."

"so you can't help us?"

"I did not say that…" Light, having fallen out of the conversation, looked up in surprise at that. "do you know why I choose to live here, atop the Monahven, what you name Throat of the World?"

"I assumed this was natural for a dragon," Ryuzaki replied. "to perch on a mountain would be ideal, a way to soar high without flying forever."

"true… the Dov find drem, peace, when looking down from on high… but this strunmah, mountain, is different. I am the only one who still remembers that this is where Alduin fell. The ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Thu'um, used more than just one kind of Dovahkren… Dragon Break. They used the Kel, the Elder Scroll, to… cast him adrift in time. The Kelle, they are artifacts from outside time… and even those who master time cannot see past time's end… you, however, do not have to."

"is there something we must do with the Kel?"

"the Kel yet remains in Taazokaan, Tamriel, in this region you call Skyrim. Beyond that, I know not where it is, for I have lived atop my strunmah for thousands of years. Krosis, you are likely better informed than I. However, I can tell you this. Retrieve the Elder Scroll, and bring it back to this Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound. It may be able to cast you back, to the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend… from those who created it."

_Time travel! Incredible… I'm no scientist, but this could certainly turn out to be one of my greatest accomplishments. I've already traveled into another universe… I've broken the boundaries of space. Now, if I do the same with time… _"Urag," Ryuzaki spoke out quietly.

"huh?" Light blinked. He had been having similar thoughts to Ryuzaki, although his were more infused with the godlike implications of 'defeating time itself.'

"Urag gro-Shub. He's the librarian at the College of Winterhold… if he doesn't have an Elder Scroll, he'll at least be able to give us a lead."

Light took advantage of the silence, and began, "there's actually one other thing… the term 'Kaal se Sithis' refers to a Morag Tong legend, but it's spoken in the Dragon Language. Maybe you can tell me… what exactly am I capable of?"

Paarthurnax bared his teeth in what was a sad attempt at a grin, which Light didn't know what to make of. "yes… I thought I smelled brimstone on you, boy. You carry the blood of a mighty Daedric Prince… and therefore, you wield a Prince's suleyk, power."

"what about Sithis? How does he fit into it?"

"krosis, I know little of how it came to be… I'm certain there are rumours, but I have not left the Monahven in three thousand years. I only know the name, Kaal se Sithis, because my disciple Arngeir once mentioned it to me. Again, krosis, sorrows, you have indulged my weakness for tiinvaak long enough… retrieve the Kel, and return it to this peak, if you wish to have your chance against Alduin."

X

"I'm looking for an Elder Scroll."

Urag winced. It wasn't the first time someone had tried this with him. "and what do you plan to do with it?" he slammed his novel shut, and set it on his desk. "do you even know what you're asking about, or are you just someone's…" he looked up, and winced again at Ryuzaki's blank stare. "Ryuzaki!"

"I do indeed know what I'm talking about, and I understand if I'm asking too much, but I need to find one."

"well, we don't have one here, but what we do have are plenty of books. I'll bring everything we have on them, but it's not much. So don't get your hopes up… it's mostly lies, leavened with rumour and conjecture."

"better than nothing," Ryuzaki answered as Urag stood.

"wait a minute." the Orc set two books on the desk, and scratched his beard. "this guy, the Nord…" he stared at Light. "he's Kaal se Sithis, isn't he?"

"yeah, I am," Light replied, his interest suddenly piqued.

"then… you should probably read this…" Urag opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a book wrapped in midnight-blue wool. Underneath it were a set of ancient and darkly enchanted rings, whose existence was intended to remain secret, so he quickly shoved the drawer closed. Light took the bundle and unwrapped it, revealing a black leather-bound tome emblazoned with the silver image of a skull. Its jaws were opened wide and enveloped the Daedric rune standing for the letter O, often associated with Conjuration and Oblivion. "it's a lot older than it looks, which means it's important to this collection… I expect you to leave it in this room." he then sat comfortably in his chair.

Ryuzaki crouched on the floor, gingerly holding a copy of "Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls." he flipped through it a little, then held it up over the top of the desk, while he himself was still crouching below Urag's view. "vanmindoraan… this book is incomprehensible."

"aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world's master on the nature of Elder Scrolls, but, well… he's been gone a long time. Too long."

"where?"

"somewhere up north, in the ice fields. He said he'd found some Dwemer artifact, but that was years ago. Haven't heard from him since."

"I see… well, thank you." Ryuzaki stood, once again unnerving Urag with the almost lifeless look in his eyes. "Light, let's get… going…" his attention had been pulled away from Light and Septimus by the sound of wingbeats, and the shadow of a dragon hovering outside the main window of the Arcaneum.

"Dovahkiin! Drem yol lok, zu yah tiinvaak!"

"he just wants to talk," Ryuzaki translated, and called out, "drem! Zu'u het!" he ran for the gates, and stepped outside into the courtyard. The young Frost Dragon lowered itself, and landed carefully. "I'm not yet fluent in our language, so please speak in the mortal tongue," Ryuzaki asked politely.

"aam? Yes… the mortal tongue, I understand. I was sent by one of Alduin's lieutenants, Sahloknir. He wishes to test his Thu'um against yours, he is waiting on the ice, north of this place. I must ask… is it true you have stood within the Cave of Whispers?"

"yes. It's right below us, actually."

"I am aware. No adult Dovah can access it, but in ancient times, the eggs of the most powerful Dov were kept there when they were due to hatch. These privileged hatchlings would have knowledge of the Thu'um from birth."

"hm. That's actually quite interesting. You may call me Ryuz… no, you may call me Lawliet, if you do so quietly."

"Lawliet… I am Kahliivnin. I serve directly under Sahloknir, and he ordered me to return to him with your answer."

"tell Sahloknir I will face him in the ice fields tomorrow morning."

X

Three Dov stood on an endless plane of white, silent in the cold wind. Sahloknir was the first to speak. "Kahliivnin… you have done well. I spare your life," he growled in the Dragon Language.

Ryuzaki blinked. "Kahliivnin failed to mention he would spectate on our battle."

"there must be a witness to prove that you have died by my hand, Dovahkiin." Sahloknir approached, growling.

"I see… well, have at it, then. Your Thu'um cannot break me."

"FUS RO DAH!" was Sahloknir's only answer.

"FUS!" the two Shouts collided, and Ryuzaki's weaker Shout could not stop Sahloknir's Unrelenting Force. However, it acted instead like a fork in a stream, and deflected the flow of the wind around Ryuzaki. The ice cracked under his feet, but he didn't flinch. "you see now, I am unharmed." he held up his right hand, wreathed in an aqua-green light. "in truth, I'm grateful you challenged me… you'll be a nice warm-up before I take down Alduin. It's best I know beforehand what I'm capable of." he released his spell, which then spread over his entire body, and faded to a dim glow. Sahloknir roared, and charged, but Ryuzaki simply stood his ground, and stretched out a hand. Sahloknir's snout slammed into his palm, and his boots skidded over the ice as he was pushed back. "amazing… my strength has increased more than tenfold…" he drew his bow, and aimed an arrow at the now-flying Sahloknir. Kahliivnin watched incredulously as Ryuzaki fired his arrow, but it deflected harmlessly off Sahloknir's scales. Ryuzaki returned it to his back, and breathed in deeply. Expecting a Shout, Sahloknir flew higher, but Ryuzaki opened a purple Daedric portal, and appeared on the other end of it, twenty feet above Sahloknir with Dragonbane in his hand. Sahloknir roared in fury and surprise, and twisted his neck around to aim a Shout, but he was too late. "KRII LUN AUS!" Ryuzaki bellowed, and slashed his sword across the weakened scales of Sahloknir's neck as he fell past. Before reaching the ground, he teleported again, reappearing safely on the ice. He aimed a second arrow, and this one pierced Sahloknir's scales. The dragon roared again, this time in pain, and plummeted. Ryuzaki smirked with pride, but his eyes widened in shock when he realized Sahloknir's intentions. As Sahloknir augured through the ice, sending up a wave if white and blue, Ryuzaki Shouted, "FEIM ZII GRON!"

The wave washed over him, cracking the ice further as it crashed down, but he was unharmed. He returned to his corporeal form as Sahloknir surfaced. "Dovahkiin… you are no mere joor."

"no, I am not," Ryuzaki replied, smiling innocently. "shall we continue?"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Ryuzaki teleported away from the searing flame, and watched the exposed water boil where he had stood. "ah… is this your plan, to destroy my footing?" Ryuzaki dodged a second jet of flame, and rolled to his feet. "this has gone on long enough." Sahloknir and Kahliivnin blinked in surprise at that. "yes, I had fun, but I'm not fond of swimming with a dragon." Ryuzaki teleported again, reappearing on Sahloknir's back. "checkmate." he stabbed Dragonbane downward, severing Sahloknir's spine.

As the dragon's flesh dissolved into golden fire, the Dragonborn pried his sword free of the bones. He leapt to the ice, which was weakened but still strong enough to hold him up, and sheathed Dragonbane. Kahliivnin inched away from him, but Ryuzaki simply turned and headed north. Incredulous, Kahliivnin took to the sky and followed. "Lawliet! Surely you are aware, you are heading into the ocean?"

"yes I am, thank you. There's something I need to attend to."

"how far do you intend to go?" Kahliivnin asked, swooping low and hovering just above the ice.

Ryuzaki stopped, and shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Why?"

"let me assist you, Dovahkiin. I will carry you there… that is, if you even know where you're going."

"again I ask… why?"

"you have defeated Sahloknir, my master. Thus, I am free. I may choose to serve a new leader, or go free until I am defeated and forced into subservience. In truth, my choice is between you, an honourable warrior, and Alduin, a cruel tyrant. I admit, it would be… demeaning to obey the will of a human, but you are not human. You are Dovahkiin!"

"I see…" _hero worship, almost certainly. Still, it may be beneficial to enlist a dragon's aid… _"I accept your offer." he teleported onto Kahliivnin's back, and settled himself into a crouch in the dragon's shoulders.

"north, then!" Kahliivnin beat his wings, and aimed himself into the Sea of Ghosts.

X

Light stood atop the Arch-Mage's quarters, watching his breath freeze in the cold. "alright…" he sighed, and flicked his arms outward a few times, loosening up. "come on," he said under his breath, and aimed his hand forward into the open air above the College. "come on…" he flexed and tightened his fingers, summoning and condensing a ball of crimson energy. "yeah." he concentrated harder, and the sphere darkened to a burgundy that was almost black. He fired it, and watched it explode over the courtyard, a huge blast of black smoke and red flame. "finally!"

He flinched as a dragon's roar drew his attention, from pride to despair, then to relief and shock as he saw Ryuzaki crouching atop the dragon, beelining for the College. The dragon bellowed a warning cry, and hovered over what had been Light's training ground. Its wingbeats slowed, and it landed thunderously. Ryuzaki wasted to time in leaping down from the dragon's shoulders, and shrugged at Light's disbelief. "the trick is avoiding the spikes."

"Ryuzaki… what the hell?"

"this is Kahliivnin. I defeated Sahloknir, his master, and now he is subservient to me. Apparently, it's some kind of tradition among the Dov. I found Septimus, and he does seem insane, but he was coherent enough to tell me there is an Elder Scroll in Alftand, an ancient Dwemer city."

"alright, I'll get my stuff, I guess…"

"good. I suppose I should warn you, we'll be flying there."

Please Review  
\/


	11. Blackreach

A/N: sorry, but I changed my mind about this chapter. Discerning the Transmundane is maybe two hours of gameplay, and I don't even want to think about how bland and excessive that would be in writing. So, I recreated the quest to suit the story. Translations from the dragon language to English are at the end of the chapter. Thanks to xArtehx for Chap10's only review.

X

"_KREN LIIV VOL!"_

_Ryuzaki lost all semblance of calm as the wall of dark purple energy approached. Alduin laughed, drowning out his cries, as the Shout struck mortal flesh. The flames over his hands dissipated, as his soul and body were ravaged, and something crucial was torn free…_

…he woke screaming, in the worn-out remnants of a shack perched on the edge of Alftand. A mighty Lightning Storm spell raged forth from his hands, draining him of all his magicka. It struck and destroyed the roof, letting the snow tumble down onto him, but he didn't care. He couldn't shake the fear of dovah viingge, dragon wings, beating the air above him as Alduin swooped down to crush him.

With a deafening thunderclap, the torrent of electricity was cut off, as Ryuzaki's magicka ran out. He lay in his bed, panting in exhaustion and terror. His eyes adjusted to the night, and he saw the sky was devoid of world-eating monsters. "d-damn it," he muttered, and repeated quietly, "kren, liiv, vol… break, wither, horror…"

"L, what the FUCK?" Light thundered angrily, as he charged into the shack. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"nightmare," Ryuzaki breathed, and shook the snow from his blankets and clothes.

"what time is it?" Light asked himself in a mutter. "not even sunrise… too damn bad. I'm not getting back to sleep after that! So, do you wanna fry something, Ryuzaki?"

"actually, yes. I believe I do…"

"good. We're going to Blackreach, right now." Light looked down at his clothes, and added, "scratch that. You have five minutes, be ready to Shout when I come back." he stalked away, still furious.

Ryuzaki shook himself and got out of bed. He brushed the snow from his armour and put it on. When his weapons were all in place on his armour, he reached down and drew Dragonbane from its scabbard. He held it firmly with both hands, trying to reassure himself in his safety. _I use my Alteration spell, then Marked For Death, get in close and slash the skull. If I don't kill with three strikes, I heal my throat and Shout again. Teleport away from enemy Shouts. Switch to a bow when he takes to the sky… _"damn it. He's in my head, he has to be. He forced some human mage to send me a nightmare he crafted himself… he wants me to know about this Shout. He plans to defeat me with it."

"Ryuzaki! Get over here!" Light called out, and Ryuzaki stepped outside, spotting Light next to a warped and blackened Dwemer gate. "I tried to open it with my Daedric powers, but I'm just not strong enough yet. You can use Unrelenting Force to do it!"

"I see…" he nibbled on his thumb and leaned forward. "this is some kind of elevator."

"yeah. It should take us straight to Blackreach, or at least most of the way there." Light stepped away from the gate, and watched as Ryuzaki took in a deep breath.

"FUS RO DAH!"

There was a terrible, deafening shriek as the Dwarven metal was torn apart and slammed into the other wall of the elevator. The echoes of a thunderclap sounded several times afterward, as if coming from a storm far away. Ryuzaki stepped forward and pulled the lever in the middle of the elevator, releasing a hiss of steam and the deep whirring of ancient bronze gears. Light quickly stepped forward as the platform began to sink.

X

Umana lowered her bloody steel sword, and contemptuously kicked the gruesome corpse of her former colleague, Sulla Trebatius. "I'd like to think that you just went insane…" she hung her head in shame, and raised her sword to sheath it, "…but I just can't shake the feeling that you were always this evil, Sulla. This greedy, this callous." the hissed and clicked into place in its scabbard.

She looked up in surprise, realizing that the elevator was groaning mechanically as it approached. "what the hell?"

The elevator arrived, and the gates opened, revealing a Breton in glass armour and a Nord in ebony. "a Redguard… what exactly are you doing down here, miss?"

"I was researching, until a blizzard forced me to switch to hiding. Then the Falmer showed up and I was running. Now I'm leaving," she explained miserably.

"I see…" the Breton shrugged and led his follower off of the platform. "have at it, then. You'll be glad to know the sky is clear now."

"wait, what are you doing?" Umana asked in disbelief as Ryzuaki set a small sphere of Dwemer metal into a slot on the golden puzzle-table that Sulla had died trying to open. The circles of gold spun wildly, and the granite blocks of the floor around the table sank downward, forming a staircase.

"I'm going down to Blackreach, to get an Elder Scroll, with the intent of traveling back in time, learning an ancient and powerful Dragon Shout, which I will then use to slay Alduin and save the world."

The Breton and Nord marched down the stairs without another word.

X

"what… the hell… is THAT?" Light asked, gaping at the mechanical monstrosity before them.

"bad news," Ryuzaki replied dismally.

The Dwarven Centurion brought its hammer-shaped fist down on a group of hissing Falmer, crushing them. It then turned to face the reinforcements, and leaned forward, releasing a torrent of boiling steam that consumed its attackers. "I wonder how many times it can use that attack… there must be some container of water in it somewhere."

"yeah, well, it only takes one hit from that to kill you."

"I should hope so," Ryuzaki answered, and pointed to the twenty-odd Falmer in much heavier armour that were approaching with pikes of Dwarven metal. "the more of those Falmer are killed by the robot, the less we have to deal with."

"that's pretty cold."

"I can't pretend to feel sympathy for these creatures. I know what they've done, and what they will do if given a chance."

"uh, Ryuzaki? I think we've been spotted." Light pointed to a force of roughly three dozen Falmer that were approaching with swords. "I can see their names, but I'll never get them all in time!"

"start writing," Ryuzaki replied, and prepared his bow. He fired a shot into the crowd, striking a Falmer in the forehead. Light scribbled a name in Falmer writing that he couldn't understand, and watched its bearer collapse of an instant heart attack. "hurry up, they're closing in."

The Dwarven Centurion continued to pummel its opponents, Ryuzaki continued to loose arrows, and Light continued to write in the Death Note. "Light, I'm aware that this will sound idiotic, but… write faster!"

"I can't write faster, you shoot faster!"

"damn it all to hell…" Ryuzaki gritted his teeth, and put an arrow in the skull of a Falmer that was less than five feet away. "enough! FUS RO DAH!"

"why the hell didn't you do that sooner?"

"because with both hands on my bow, I'm unable to use a healing spell on my throat." Ryuzaki fired again. "still almost twenty left."

"damn. You've only got a few arrows left."

"I know," Ryuzaki growled. "twelve arrows against eighteen opponents. Fortunately, you have the Death Note."

"yeah, well, the notebook won't work on a robot!" Light glanced up with worry at the Dwarven Centurion, which was pushing its Falmer attackers backward, directly toward Light and Ryuzaki.

"it has probably already spotted us," Ryuzaki announced grimly, and fired again. "those Falmer it's fighting will simply add to our problems."

"so what the hell do we do?"

"keep fighting and keep writing." Ryuzaki loosed another arrow. "I'll have to switch to magic and Dragonbane soon. Actually… I have an idea…" he lit his hand with sparks as he steadily pulled back the bowstring, preparing to fire a thunderbolt and an arrow at the same time.

The result, however, was completely different.

Ryuzaki cried out in shock as the arrow absorbed his entire magicka reserve, and in that shock, he released the arrow. It slammed into the ground beneath the crowd of Falmer, and exploded with lightning that arced out in all directions, killing them all. Even the Centurion, as far away as it was, was struck and damaged badly. Ryuzaki slumped, his grip on the bow loosening, but he caught himself and recovered, hanging the bow on his back. He turned to face Light, who was hunched over the Death Note, but his pen had ceased moving.

"Light, I understand that this is a blow to both our dignities, but we'll have to run away this time."

"not yet." Light looked up, and Ryuzaki noted with surprise and hope that his eyes were gleaming red. "now it's my turn." he closed the notebook, and let it hang limply in his left hand, as his right was consumed in fiery red energy, marred by swirling darkness. "hah!" he roared, and launched the Daedric projectile, which slammed into the weakened Centurion and detonated. As bits of Dwemer metal rained down on the gathering Falmer, Light declared, "now we can run."

For not the first time, Ryuzaki noted the incredible improvement in his physical condition since arriving in Tamriel. On Earth, he had been scrawny, almost wasting away despite his excessive diet of sweets. However, such a being simply would not survive in Skyrim, and he had changed. He was still not a muscle-bound Nordic warrior, nor would he ever be, but now, when he saw himself in the mirror, he saw the legendary hero he was growing into, a dragonslayer. He was easily able to outrun the Falmer, where before he would have been out of breath and at their mercy.

Light panted as he followed Ryuzaki. Since he wore much heavier Ebony armour, he had a much harder time maintaining the same speed as Ryuzaki. Then again, perhaps it had something to do with the inhuman lungs of the Dragonborn.

"enough," Ryuzaki declared as he came to an abrupt halt. "we lost them."

"yeah," Light wheezed, "but where the hell are we?"

"somewhere under Eastmarch," Ryuzaki answered with a shrug.

"aren't you even out of breath?" Light asked incredulously, and reached into his satchel for a stamina potion.

"physically, I feel fine, but my magicka is almost completely gone. My arrows, likewise, are in short supply."

"yeah, what the hell was that back there? With the arrow, and the lightning?"

"I assume that my arrow somehow absorbed my magicka, and dispersed it explosively. I'll try to replicate the results later, but for now…" he reached down and gripped the hilt of Dragonbane, which hissed and crackled as it was drawn. "my only weapons are this sword, and the Thu'um."

As if on cue, a plume of steam hissed loudly, and the heavy footsteps of another Centurion sounded through the thick teal fog of Blackreach. "I don't have enough magicka to use my muscle-reinforcement spell yet," Ryuzaki announced glumly, but as if it were no more than an inconvenience. "just the same, I'd rather not find out how painful that steam is… so please, stay out of my way, Light. When you can, use your Daedric magic, but don't get in close." without another word, he tightened his two-hand grip on the sword, and charged into battle.

The Centurion swung its faster axe-hand, but Ryuzaki rolled under the blow, and came to a stop on his feet, behind the massive robot. He slashed sideways into the machine's artificial calf, but his sword barely dented the metal. _It's slow, but that armour is just too thick for a sword. _The Centurion raised the injured leg and tried to step backward onto Ryuzaki, but the smaller, lightly armoured warrior was too fast. _I don't see any weak points… and I won't, unless I can stun it long enough to study it. _"FUS!"

The Centurion didn't even flinch, as it raised its heavy hammer-hand to attack again. _As I suspected, Unrelenting Force won't affect something as heavy as this. Even with all three words, my Shout would barely set it off-balance. Fortunately, it's rather stupid. _

Ryuzaki changed his mind when the Centurion lowered its arm, and spewed boiling-hot steam at him. He dove out of the way, but his left leg was struck as he went down, and he winced as he rolled to his feet. "damn it." he reached down to heal his leg, then dodged another axe-blow, and healed his throat. "IISS SLEN NUS!" he bellowed, and watched the Centurion topple. The tomb of ice quickly shattered, however, and the machine rose again. "you're starting to annoy me…"

A blast of crimson energy conjured from Oblivion slammed into the Centurion's back, and it stumbled forward. Light laughed in triumph, and launched another attack, but the Centurion turned on him and expelled steam like a mechanical Shout. Light screamed and dove to the side.

Ryuzaki kicked the leg of the machine, causing it to whirl and raise its hammer. "you don't learn, do you?" he teleported into the air, and slashed through the neck of the Centurion. "your creators gave you the ability to turn your head, which required weaker, thinner and smaller armour plates on your neck… the fact that such a feature was included in your design means that whatever mechanism you use for sight is now gone." he landed on his feet as he said this, and sheathed his sword, gazing up at the now-headless Centurion.

"however, I may have completely shut you down by removing such a vital component." true to his expectations, the Centurion fell backward and hit the ground with a loud clang. "the odds that you can understand me are astronomically slim, but if you can, and your hearing is still functional, I want to thank you. I now know how to deal with any more of your kind that I encounter."

Light blinked in disbelief, and lowered his scarlet-glowing hands. "you were going easy on that thing?"

"what would give you that idea? No, I wasn't. I attacked the first weakness I saw, with the first chance I had. One weak spot is enough to kill with." Ryuzaki adjusted his scabbard on his belt, and continued walking. "mu fen siiv faal Kel, Kun. Alduin fen dir, ahrk mu fen daal wah Gol." (1)

"I'm sorry, what?" Light shook his head incredulously. "was that the dragon language?"

Ryuzaki blinked. "yes, I suppose it was. Hm. So, I'm not only fluent in it, but I can speak it without consciously trying to…" he shrugged. "that's something I can look into later."

He tensed, and looked up, his charcoal-grey eyes opened wide. "I feel something. Faal Kel… the Elder Scroll… I can hear it!" he broke into a run, and Light followed.

"what the hell do you mean, you can hear it?"

"I don't know," Ryuzaki replied without a hint of breathlessness. "I would suppose it's the Tiid-Ahraan, calling me to fulfill yet another prophecy. You see, we will only glimpse the ancient past once before the Kel repairs the damage atop the Monahven."

"huh. I'm not even going to pretend I understood that."

Ryuzaki made no reply, he simply came to a skidding halt before a golden Dwemer gate. "it's unlocked, and open. That means the Falmer have access to this chamber. Be on your guard." he gently pushed the gate open enough to enter, and stepped onto the smooth grey floor of the Dwemer hall.

"mu yah wah oblaan faal Thur se Krein! Ofan zu faal suleyk wah meyz drog se joorre ahrk dov, naal ahrk dilon!" (2)

"that's a Falmer speaking in the dragon tongue," Ryuzaki whispered, and readied his bow. "end the tyranny of the sun… I don't particularly like the sound of that." he nocked an arrow, and led Light silently into the massive open chamber housing the Elder Scroll.

A lone Falmer in glowing green silk robes stood at some kind of control panel, chanting in the dragon language. "mu yah wah oblaan faal…" he made a choking sound as an arrow pierced his throat.

"sorry," Ryuzaki mumbled half-heartedly, then headed up the ramp to the control panel, and set a cube of Dwemer metal into a slot next to the buttons. It glowed blue, then faded back to gold, now marked with bright blue runes on all sides. He took back the cube, then returned to the main floor and made his way to the Scroll. He reached out hesitantly, almost penitently, and grasped the pale metal frame of the ancient Elder Scroll. "this is the same Kel that was used to defeat Alduin, thousands of years ago." he lifted it, noting its substantial weight, and slid it into his almost-empty quiver. "when we return to the Monahven, Alduin will most likely notice the activity of the Time-Wound, and will confront us. Every day we wait, Alduin grows stronger, and his army of dragons continues to grow… we must make haste."

Ryuzaki shuddered at the memory of his nightmare. "and yet, I am afraid. In our current state, we just aren't ready… As much as time is of the essence, I have only four arrows and a sword. We'll stop in at Windhelm, resupply, and ride on horseback to Ivarstead."

X

Candlehearth Hall lived up to the warmth of its name. Ryuzaki sighed as he reclined on his cozy bed, listening to the flames crackle in the fireplace at his bedside. He let his eyes droop shut, and let loose a yawn.

"_KREN LIIV VOL!" Alduin's Shout was followed by a monstrous, echoing laugh._

He gasped and shook himself back to alertness. _So, you intend to deprive me of sleep until we do battle, hm, Alduin? Well, that tactic would work on anyone other than me. _He threw himself out of bed and reached into the small, glass-plated and unenchanted pouch he had incorporated into his armour, pulling out a chocolate bar and several stamina potions. He also unfolded a few sheets of parchment, documenting a murder case in Falkreath.

Thunder rumbled, and the snow turned to pouring rain. "ah, it must be nearing summer here in Skyrim…" Ryuzaki scribbled down a few notes on the crime, and muttered to himself, "just once, I wish the butler actually did do it."

The window frame creaked, and Ryuzaki showed no sign of noticing. "but no," he continued to himself. "there are no butlers in Falkreath. In fact, given the location, I would consider it far more likely that this Carl of Falkreath was assassinated." he bit into his chocolate, and as he chewed the candy, he added, "it must have been an easy kill. Your subordinate likely had no trouble escaping back to the Pine Forest Sanctuary, did he, assassin?" he turned to face the young Nord woman clad in fitted black-and-red leather armour.

"hm. For someone so accustomed to Shouting, your hearing is rather sharp," the assassin purred, and drew her dagger. However, she made no move to attack, she simply made herself comfortable on Ryuzaki's vacant bed. "how in Oblivion do you know where we live?"

"I studied the timing of your kills. Depending on how far a location is from your hideout, word of the Black Sacrament takes longer to reach you, in which case, your target takes longer to die. I'm quite certain it was Maven Black-Briar who sent you to me, and I'm also confident that you rank highly in the Dark Brotherhood, since you have come to kill the Dragonborn."

She let out a sinister chuckle. "I am the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and you may call me Astrid."

"hm. Well, Astrid, I hope you've already been paid, seeing as you won't leave this room alive. You see, I am not only the Dragonborn, I am also L."

Astrid laughed with glee. "then Maven's getting her money's worth!"

"not exactly. You see, I told you that for the sole purpose of reinforcing my resolve to kill you. No one can know both my identities, save for my closest friends… despite how comfortable you've made yourself in my presence, I don't count you among that group."

"I see." Astrid stood, and swished her dagger experimentally. "my, you're an arrogant little mouthpiece, aren't you? I'm going to enjoy this." she waited for Ryuzaki to stand and turn, then leapt forward and aimed the tip of the Blade of Woe directly at his heart.

She gasped in surprise and horror as the blade was deflected, and sparks flew as though it had struck steel. She squinted, and detected a faint aqua-green glow over Ryuzaki's entire body. "what the hell is this? Magic? Alteration armour should never be that strong! I…"

She was cut off as Ryuzaki grabbed her by the throat. "I must be honest with you, Astrid. I haven't completely come to terms with killing yet, especially women. It's not something so childish as sexism, in fact I've never once felt that being male gives me an advantage in battle. It's more like a feeling that killing a woman is more evil than killing a man, no matter how capable in battle they may be. Idiotic, I'm aware, but I'm only telling this to let you know…" he took the dagger, and Astrid groaned weakly. "I'm sorry." he stabbed forward, and let her fall limply to the floor. "truth be told," he mumbled, alone now, "I would have simply incapacitated you, and sent you to an execution, but by the time such a plan occurred to me, I had already told you I was L." he returned to his detective work, and picked up the chocolate bar. "I should have known better. Once again, I'm sorry."

X

Dragon Translations:

1: we will find the Elder Scroll, Light. Alduin will die, and we will return to Earth.

2: we seek to end the Tyranny of the Sun! Give me the power to become lord of mortals and dragons, living and dead!

Please Review.


	12. Interlude: Battle for Riften

A/N: several things to say.

1. This is the first chapter of L am Dragonborn to have a multi-word title. I've been trying to stick to one-word titles like the episodes of Death Note did. As this is an interlude, and I really liked the title, I made an exception.

2. Being an in-between chapter, this one's pretty short, but the next one should be up soon.

3. Thanks to xArtehx for once again being the only reviewer.

4. What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why is xArtehx the only reviewer? I KNOW dozens of people read that last chapter. I have access to my story stats, just like every other FF author. So why does no one review? Seriously, how long does it take to write in your name or sign in, and type a few words?

I'm 17 years old. I'm in my final year of high school, and I'm at a crucial point in my life where I'm going from boy to man. I have to deal with post-secondary education, my career, and all that, but I can and do take the time to write 3500 words a chapter and keep this story going. True, I enjoy it as much as you do, but I deserve a little acknowledgement, don't you think?

My name is Nick Martin. I'm a real human being and I live in Nova Scotia, Canada. It busts me up inside to know that most people out there who care enough to read my story, don't care enough to respond. I don't know if it's laziness or if you think I'm not good enough to receive your words, but it hurts, people.

Most of all, let me address the exceptions. People like you, xArtehx, Phoenix Reaper, NIX'S WARDEN, NooShoak, and Velvet-Clad, you are the people who I'm glad to have reading this story. You represent the good, respectable people of FF, and more than that, humanity.

X

The sun rose over Riften, and showered down a bloody crimson light. There was no army approaching the city, nor were there soldiers fighting in the streets. All was peaceful.

And yet, one woman knew that terrible events were about to unfold. Maven Black-Briar shuddered once more, but not from the morning chill. She knew, solely through intuition, that Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood was dead, and therefore, Rue Ryuzaki was alive.

Her breath was visible in the cold air, as a milky grey fog, and the hint of a sob escaped her lips with it. "oh gods…"

"milady?" a heavily armoured guard turned to face her, his brow furrowed with concern but hidden behind the standard-issue steel helm he wore. "are you alright?"

"no," she replied miserably. "I am not." she forced herself to turn her tongue back to steel and venom, a weapon as fearsome as any blade, and added, "he should be here in a matter of minutes. I can almost hear his footsteps…" here her voice faltered, but she continued, "I own this city. I own you. I expect you to put Ryuzaki to death while I watch. Fail in that, and no punishment I can dole out will be adequate. Fortunately, the Dragonborn will do it for me…"

"MAVEN BLACK-BRIAR!"

Maven screamed involuntarily, and shrank into herself, covering her chest with her arms and lowering her head. The call of the Dragonborn had easily sounded from across the city, and shaken dust from the walls of Mistveil Keep.

Two dozen guards drew their swords in tandem, but Maven bellowed with all her waning courage, "no! you must stay here! In an open space you'll never defeat him!"

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki shook his head to clear it of the echoes that his Throw Voice Shout had left behind. It was this Shout that had summoned him to High Hrothgar, having been audible throughout Skyrim. He hadn't put the same power in his cry that four Greybeards had with theirs, but just the same, Maven's name had likely woken all of the Rift.

Six guards armed with greatswords sprinted toward him, and circled him shakily. He held his katana loosely at his side, but as the circle made no effort to close in, he took the time to sheathe it and reach down to the similarly-shaped hilt that hung below Dragonbane's scabbard. He pulled it from his belt, a single solid piece of moonstone and quicksilver, forged together into Elven metal that became a remarkably light and solid false sword. "step aside, or you will know pain unlike anything you have ever felt."

The guards quivered, but did not follow Ryuzaki's command. "very well… I commend your bravery." he leapt forward and smashed the weapon into his first opponent's helm, denting it and knocking out its wearer. The remaining five guards were spurred into action by this, but Ryuzaki saw all their attacks coming with ease. He ducked the first swing, a steel blade that came from his left side. As the massive weapon whistled past his head, he used his free left hand to grab his attacker's ankle. He then surged upward into a standing position, and flung his left hand into the air, still holding the guard's ankle.

The man tumbled to the ground, screaming, as Ryuzaki intercepted another blow from the right. The second guard continued to push his sword downward with all his might, but Ryuzaki single-handedly held the blade at a safe distance.

A third guard swung a third sword, but Ryuzaki stepped backward and out of the way, letting the second guard's weapon slide closer to the ground as he did. As a result, the third guard's downward slash collided with his colleague's extended weapon. The second guard was thus thrown off-balance, and he stumbled forward as his sword scraped on the ground.

Ryuzaki seized this opportunity and smashed his bladeless sword into the second guard's skull, as the third raised his weapon for another swing. The fourth and fifth guards did the same behind Ryuzaki, preparing to attack him at once, but in response, Ryuzaki made a move so simple and natural, that his enemies never even noticed.

He breathed in.

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

The outwardly radiating Shout shook all four remaining guards out of focus, and Ryuzaki became a blur with sword in hand, smiting three in as many seconds. The fourth was allowed time to recover, and he raised his sword, gripping it with two trembling hands.

Ryuzaki let his right hand go limp, and his weapon clattered to the stone-coated ground. "just surrender," he implored the guard.

"oh, gods have mercy," the man whimpered, and he swung. Ryuzaki stepped forward, and tightly grasped the man's white-knuckled fists as he leaned to his left, allowing the blow to decelerate harmlessly in the air. He then yanked his arms high into the air, taking his foe's arms with him. He slammed his knee into the guard's chainmail shirt, knocking the wind from him. The man wheezed, and his grip on the sword loosened. Ryuzaki seized the moment and disarmed the guard, then slammed the weapon point-first into the ground, where it lodged between two cobblestones.

The guard stumbled backward a few steps, then once more in disbelief and terror. "oh gods, please, don't kill me!"

"tell Maven I am challenging her to a duel. Nord tradition compels her to face me, and when I win, I will claim Jarlship of the Rift. Tell her that!"

The man sobbed, but managed to choke out his thanks and his acquiescence, before Ryuzaki bellowed with feigned but convincing fury, "NOW!" The man screamed, turned, and ran for Mistveil Keep, and Ryuzaki added, "she has one hour!"

Panting and whimpering, the terrified guard resisted the urge to collapse on the steps of the palace, and announced his identity frantically before throwing the doors open. "he… he beat us down, all of us… he challenged the Jarl!" he cried out desperately. "milady Black-Briar, he challenged you to duel, and he'll be here in an hour."

"no," Maven breathed in terror, as her guards turned to her expectantly. "damn it, no! this is madness, I can't fight the Dragonborn… I refuse the challenge!" The guards remained silent, their faces and emotions masked by steel. One by one, they turned, and walked away, until less than half remained. "all of you! Double pay for a year, whoever wounds the Dragonborn! Fifty thousand septims to the man who kills him!"

Only fourteen guards hesitantly made their way to the doors of the palace. All of them knew how wrong this was, and most were considering desertion.

"KAH LIIV NIN!" Ryuzaki thundered, and a dragon's roar joined his cry.

"ZUL MEY GUT…" his voice was little more than a whisper now, but what followed was deafening. As Kahliivnin circled Riften, Ryuzaki called out, "surrender, and you will be spared! This dragon… ZUL MEY GUT! This dragon is under my command, and… ZUL MEY GUT! Only Maven needs to die!" he finished hoarsely, his throat raw from three Shouts without a break. He had healed himself after summoning Kahliivnin, but not since then. He marched forward, growling to clear his throat rather than cough, as he healed the torn and burned flesh within.

This speech shattered the guards' remaining will, and they lowered their weapons, parting to allow the Dragonborn unhindered passage. He continued with his mortal voice, "I have come to claim Jarlship of this once-great Hold! Maven Black-Briar is corrupt and has deprived herself of a true Nord's honour! I understand she has attempted to deny my challenge, and as such, I have changed my mind. I will face her in deadly battle, right now!"

Ryuzaki and Maven's eyes met, as they stood on either side of the open doors of the keep. Maven shakily drew the sword at her hip, and glared at him.

"Maven, I want you to know, I'm not going to kill you because you tried to have me assassinated. I'm going to kill you because you have failed this city."

Maven screamed, but this scream was not in fear or despair. It was the ancient Nord battlecry, a shout from Sovngarde summoned in the heat of battle. Ryuzaki recoiled from it, and Maven seized her chance. With a triumphant cry, she lunged, but Ryuzaki brought his sword up to meet the blow. This time, he was wielding his true katana, which sliced through the air with far greater ease than the Elven stave had.

Sparks flew furiously as the two weapons grated against each other. Maven gritted her teeth and pushed harder, but Ryuzaki's blank grey eyes stared back without a hint of emotion, as though he couldn't comprehend his position. "gods damn you!" she cried in desperation and fury.

"I cannot be damned when I am already blessed." Ryuzaki shoved her back, and gripped Dragonbane's hilt with both hands as he countered and swung against Maven with all his might.

"I'm not going to lose my city, or my life! I'll send you to Oblivion myself!" Maven cried as she was pushed down to one knee by Ryuzaki's fearsome strength. She roared wordlessly, and her hands were set aflame. Shakily, she removed her left hand from her sword's hilt, and slammed it into Ryuzaki's chest. He was blown backward by the fireball, and he tumbled wildly through the air, before skilfully landing on his feet in a crouch, with his arms extended at his sides. His right hand firmly gripped Dragonbane, his left was a loose fist.

"when last I checked, the unspoken law of these duels is a ban on magic outside of the Voice. A ban you have violated, and a ban I will heed as I kill you."

Maven snarled, and braced herself. Ryuzaki stood, and sprinted forward with his sword over his head, then slammed it down onto Maven's frantic block. He quickly withdrew his weapon, and aimed a strike at her hip, which she barely managed to deflect. He then feinted from the right, and rolled on his back to the left. He came up on one knee, and caught Maven's look of shock and horror as she realized she had lost.

Then the katana swiped across her neck, and she crumpled. In the same fluid motion, he stood, and raised his sword at his side. He flicked it downward, and Maven's blood spattered onto the cold stone. He then sheathed the katana, and turned to face the gathered guards.

"my knowledge of Nordic tradition is sadly limited, so I'll keep this simple. As of now, I am the Jarl of Riften, unless someone here can present me a reason I cannot be."

Kahliivnin landed as gently as he could atop Mistveil Keep, and blinked as he watched with rapt attention. There were no challengers, no interruptions, as Ryuzaki reached down and lifted the gold-and-ruby circlet from Maven's hair, crimson and damp with her own blood. The Dragonborn had become a king.


	13. Dovahkren

A/N: I was delighted to find this morning that my rant at the start of last chapter actually got this story a few more reviews. There's no way in hell I'm gonna try and lecture everybody again, so I can only hope the flow of reviews keeps up.

In response to those reviews:

NIX'S WARDEN: I have not, in fact, ever smoked anything. In fact, I'm kinda suspicious that you're on something… but thanks for the review.

xArtehx: yeah, I am 17, and to be honest I wish I was a little younger. Also, the title of Jarl is very closely related to the Scandinavian (Nordic or Viking) concept of lesser kings ruling under one more powerful ruler, who was in fact called the High King (as in High King of Skyrim). Thanks for the review and the pep talk.

negimafanman: even if you never review again, you gave me one review, and that matters, so thank you.

Last chapter, L said to Maven: "you have failed this city." that's a direct reference to an awesome new TV show called Arrow. It's based on a comic book and it's a bit like Christopher Nolan's Batman movies. I took up watching it because I thought it looked cool and also because L uses a bow in this story. I highly recommend it, and you can watch the episodes so far (three of them) on CTV dot ca, which is the website for the channel we watch it on, up north, eh?

Hehe… sorry. I just couldn't resist a Canada joke.

X

As he trudged through the snowdrifts toward the Monahven's summit, Ryuzaki held his crown in his hands, which were cozy and warm inside his glass gauntlets. He turned the simple gold circlet over in his hands, polishing snow from one of the rubies with his thumb.

"what the hell happened back there? In Riften, I mean." Light shivered a little, and wrapped his woollen robes tighter around himself.

"I killed her," Ryuzaki replied simply.

"and?"

"oh, that's right… I haven't told you… I'm now the Jarl of Riften." Ryuzaki placed the crown back on his head, letting it settle into his wild black hair, and added, "would you be interested in serving as a Thane?"

"pass." Light shrugged. "sometimes I wonder if you even remember… we're going home."

"that's our goal, yes. However, if that proves impossible, I would like to make myself happy here in Skyrim. I am a king now. My identity as L will be concealed effectively, I will have a substantial income, et cetera. You, Light, would do well to find a career suitable for a Champion of Sithis. Somehow I doubt you'd consider professional assassination, so Thaneship is really the best opportunity for you."

"or I could challenge the Jarl of Falkreath in one of those Nordic duels. He's a weakling. I could kill him with my bare hands."

"when last I checked, you were Kira. In order to maintain the glory of that new world you ramble about, you'll have to remain incorruptible. A saint, I believe Ralof once said."

"yeah, I know. So, I'll consider that Thane thing."

Ryuzaki nodded with satisfaction, then Shouted, "LOK VAH KOOR!" his Voice shook snow from the mountainside, and he flinched at the thought of an avalanche, but it never came. Instead, he set foot on the ancient and hard-packed snow that covered the highest point in Tamriel.

"drem yol lok, Paarthurnax. Zu siiv faal Kel."

"Ryuzaki… you must hurry. Use the Elder Scroll, right now. Alduin is already on his way!" Paarthurnax's ancient and tattered wings flared outward, and he gazed to the sky. "I will protect you and the Tiid-Ahraan, but I cannot defeat Alduin. You must do this quickly."

Ryuzaki nodded quietly, and drew the Elder Scroll from its place in his quiver. As his hand touched the golden shell of the artifact, the Dragon Break became visible, a glowing red, jagged line through the air, like a rip in the fabric of reality. He numbly stepped toward it, and stood within its light. Hesitantly, he held the Scroll with both hands, in front of himself.

Alduin roared his challenge in the distance, and Ryuzaki's resolve strengthened. He unfurled the Elder Scroll, and watched the surrounding existence shatter, as he was dragged through time.

X

Light watched in amazement as Ryuzaki faded out of existence, and then turned his gaze to Alduin, who was fast approaching the Monahven. He drew his sword, as Paarthurnax flew into battle against his older brother.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Alduin shot forward through the plume of flame, and sank his teeth into Paarthurnax's throat. The younger, but far more aged dragon howled in agony, then answered the attack with "FEIM ZII GRON!"

Alduin's teeth slipped through Paarthurnax's spectral flesh, which solidified as he breathed in again, and bellowed, "KRII LUN AUS!"

Alduin laughed grotesquely at the violet energy that engulfed him. "Paarthurnax, zeymah, I will speak in this guttural language for the benefit of Kaal se Sithis, my next victim. I have spent five thousand years trapped in time, in a bubble where my sole occupation was to Shout my defiance to the Nords, to the Kel, and to you. My Voice is now a hundred times stronger than yours, and I have learned the most intimate secrets of the Dovah Thu'um. Allow me to demonstrate. KREN LIIV VOL!"

Light watched in horror as Paarthurnax's scales were torn open over his entire body, and he plummeted, his ragged and mostly destroyed wings could no longer hold aloft the tremendous weight of a dragon. He struck the mountainside, and tumbled limply downward. The mountain rumbled with echoes of the impact, and snow began to tumble down. The avalanche grew, gathered weight and force, as it approached Ivarstead.

Alduin landed smugly, and eyed Light with sadistic glee. "you Nords have a term, I believe… you say 'shield-brother.' the Dovahkiin has no mate, and in that absence, you are the closest being to him. You will die before he returns to face me."

"I can take you!" Light dropped his sword and charged his Daedric spell with two hands, laughing insanely as it grew in size, engulfing his arms to both elbows.

"pitiful idiocy," Alduin replied with a scoff, but his eyes widened as Light released the spell, letting loose a fierce battlecry as he did. The unnatural fireball exploded on contact with his scales, consuming him entirely.

Light waited expectantly, knowing Alduin was still alive, which was confirmed as the colossal beast's snout emerged through the black smoke and crimson flame. He laughed, but Light was unperturbed. "it is time for you to die. YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Light dodged most of the Shout, but flames licked the satchel at his waist, and exploded. Its contents, wreathed in flame, scattered over the snow-capped summit.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

The Shout shook the mountain, and it felt as though the entire world was being torn apart and reassembled. Alduin roared skyward in agony, then turned to Ryuzaki with fury in his eyes. The Dragonborn stood with his katana at his side, enveloped by a powerful cloak of frost magic. The blue energy swirled wildly around him, as he glared at Alduin and stalked forward. Amused, Alduin allowed Ryuzaki to approach.

"Light." Ryuzaki did not face his ally, he simply stared ahead at Alduin. "I heard everything that was said. He called you my 'shield-brother.' I'm inclined to agree with that description."

"Ryuzaki… what the hell was that Shout?"

"Dragonrend," he replied simply.

Alduin lost his patience, and thundered, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" The spout of fire collided with Ryuzaki's frost cloak, and the two created a sound similar to a human scream, as both dissipated. "I tire of this, mey joor… I have a world to conquer!"

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

"KREN LIIV VOL!"

The two Shouts collided, and Ryuzaki's Dragonrend was obliterated. He lost all semblance of calm as the wall of dark purple energy approached. Alduin laughed, drowning out his cries, as the Shout struck mortal flesh. The flames over his hands dissipated, as his soul and body were ravaged, and something crucial was torn free.

Dragonbane broke into countless pieces of metal no larger than splinters, and his armour was ruptured and torn apart around him. His bow shattered into harmless fragments of wood and glass, as did the quiver of arrows. He was blown backward to the edge of the summit, where he stopped flying and crumpled into a snowbank. His skin and flesh were torn in countless places, and his blood soaked into the snow, turning it to melting crimson slush, but all of this came second to the worst revelation of all, which struck him just before he passed out.

His magicka was entirely gone, and it wasn't coming back.

X

"WAHL SOS SLEN!"

Ryuzaki looked around with foggy vision, witnessing the plume of golden light that issued forth from Arngeir's mouth, consuming him and repairing him. Then he passed out again.

When he next woke, it was several hours later, and curiously, he was outside, cocooned in at least a dozen woollen blankets, staring up at the stars.

"Dovahkiin. I believe you can hear me… I must believe that." Paarthurnax's voice sounded weak and strained. "Ryuzaki, the Thu'um that defeated us is a terrible and unnatural thing. My Voice is weak… horribly weak, as though I were little more than a hatchling."

Ryuzaki's heart pounded at that. _Have I suffered the same devastation? _For some reason, he was unable to ask out loud. He was immobilized.

"you are a mortal, it affected you differently. His Shout did not destroy your Voice, but it destroyed much else. You cannot move. You can barely blink and breathe, but this, at least, will pass. Your body will recover fully, under the treatment of the Greybeards… but your lah, magicka, is completely gone."

Ryuzaki made a weak choking sound in his throat, an expression of total despair. "Light… is Light alive?"

"Light is alive," he confirmed. "he did not suffer the same fate as you, but he has been silent since his return. He carried you down the mountain, to Hrothgar… much has been destroyed by our failure, Dovahkiin. Ivarstead… it is gone. The villagers had time to escape, but now there is nowhere left for them." Paarthurnax growled sadly. "unslaad krosis. This has been a great loss for us all."

With greater freedom, Ryuzaki spoke again. "what am I supposed to do?"

"Sovngarde… the Nord afterlife, a realm of Aetherius. Alduin has gone there to gather strength. He will devour the souls of the dead, and if he is allowed to return, he will win this war. The only way to kill him, is to do it in Sovngarde."

"how? How do I get there?"

"only one portal to Sovngarde exists in Keizaal. I know not where… only his most trusted followers know its location."

"I'll interrogate one. Dragonsreach… I can draw a dragon there, and imprison it." Ryuzaki groaned as he tried to move, and his ravaged flesh screamed in protest. "bring Light to me… I must speak with him."

Paarthurnax growled helplessly. "I will ask Arngeir to bring him out here… why is this important?"

"it's his intelligence," Ryuzaki croaked. "he and I can think our way out of this."

"if you truly believe that…" dragon footsteps pounded the snow-crusted stone, and Ryuzaki winced each time the ground shook.

He waited helplessly for several minutes, then finally, he heard Light sit next to him. "hey," he grunted, and his despair was apparent.

"Light, what happened? To you, I mean."

"glad you asked," Light growled with grief and fury. He held out a burnt scrap of black leather. "you know what that is?"

_EATH NO_

Ryuzaki stared at it in disbelief. "the notebook…"

"gone. My new world is gone!" Light howled in despair, and threw the last remains of the Death Note into the snow.

X

Morning assaulted Ryuzaki with unbelievable brightness. He fought the pain, fought the scream as he forced himself to cover his eyes with the blankets, or risk going blind. "I can move…" he repeated that fact to himself. "I can move… I WILL move." he gritted his teeth, and planted his hands on the ground, then shoved himself upward. This time, he let himself scream.

He wheezed into the frigid morning air, and looked at himself. His bare chest was laced with scars, but intuitively, he knew these would face in a matter of days. He ignored the pain, and nestled his head in his hands. "my magic…" he knew it was true, his magicka was not regenerating.

He had known for several months that a minute amount of magicka was always floating in the air, and that he could tap it, so he did so now, to reassure himself. A tiny plume of flame shot forward from his outstretched palm, but it was all he could manage.

He looked up, with fire in his eyes, as his hand fell back to his lap. He stood, now completely ignoring the pain, and strode back to the warmth of High Hrothgar.

Several hours later, Light, Arngeir, Paarthurnax, and Kahliivnin had gathered in the courtyard, in a circle with Ryuzaki. He was slightly hunched over, and his hands were in his pockets. Light was reminded of how fragile L had been, and now he was returned to that state, even if only temporarily. "our course of action has been made clear to me," Ryuzaki declared. "I sent a messenger pigeon to Whiterun, detailing the situation with Alduin. Jarl Balgruuf explained that he was unable to risk a dragon in Whiterun until this war had come to an end."

He continued, "so that is what we must do. We will bring peace to Skyrim. General Tullius is in Solitude, and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is in Windhelm. We will go to both of them, and bring them here, to settle this matter peacefully."

"Light and Kahliivnin, you and I will fly to both cities. Solitude first, then Windhelm. We have no time to waste, and…" Ryuzaki's voice rose here, and he finished, "I have made it my personal goal to see a High King on the throne before we leave for Sovngarde."


	14. Ignition

A/N: before the final battle with Alduin, I'm going to include a completely original story arc, starting now. The peace conference in "Season Unending" takes place in the next chapter. Thanks again to xArtehx for reviewing. You guys really hate reviewing, huh?

X

Pain. It enveloped his entire body. Pain and stiffness, as though his body had aged a hundred years.

Ryuzaki knew it would pass, which comforted him as he hobbled down the streets of Solitude. Already, he was recovering. When he had first awoken at High Hrothgar, it had been like a thousand swords slicing him from all angles, but now, it was a never-ending atmosphere of pain. Every movement stung, but less so every day. The scars that had covered his body were gone, the wounds were now only internal, cuts and tears in all his muscles. The pain flared upward into agony when he moved too freely.

"good gods… L, is that you?"

Ryuzaki cringed. "Malborn, please call me Ryuzaki."

The Wood Elf caught up with him, and walked alongside him. "what happened to you?"

"Alduin," he replied. His armour had been replaced by a loose blue robe. Outwardly, his appearance was unchanged beyond that, but the weakness and pain was made very visible by the hollow look in his eyes. He seemed drained, and in fact, he was. "he defeated me… but he failed to kill me. That's enough for me."

"so you're gonna fight him again?"

"I have no choice." Ryuzaki turned to Malborn, and added, "I'm going to Castle Dour… there will likely be Thalmor there. You'd best lay low."

Malborn nodded, and disappeared into the crowd. Ryuzaki moved on, and weakly climbed the stairs to the Imperial barracks of Solitude. Light met him at the top, dressed now in robes as Ryuzaki was, but unlike the Dragonborn, he was carrying a steel sword that hung on his belt. "you ready?"

Ryuzaki nodded grimly. "my Voice is as strong as ever. I can defend myself with that."

"it's me they want, remember?" Light adjusted his sword on his hip, and headed toward Castle Dour. "let's get this over with."

He led Ryuzaki to the doors of Castle Dour, and shoved them open. Almost immediately, they were spotted by a Thalmor agent in black and gold robes. He glared at them as he summoned a Bound Sword in each hand.

"Orland, lower your weapon."

Light hesitated to draw his blade, and Ryuzaki sighed, releasing the breath he had intended for a Shout. General Tullius approached, as the elf named Orland dispelled his weapon. "I've heard about you, Ryuzaki. I'd like you to know that the only reason you're still alive, is that killing a Jarl is unforgivable, even if the killer is the Thalmor Ambassador."

"so you heard about that incident in Riften."

"what in Oblivion do you want?"

"peace," Ryuzaki replied simply. "Alduin has returned, and the only way we can defeat him is if the Empire stands together. The war has to end."

"that much is obvious enough," Tullius replied sharply. "I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"the Greybeards are hosting a peace council at High Hrothgar. You need to attend."

"excuse me?" Tullius demanded, his temper flaring. "I have no obligation at all, to trek myself and my men into the mountains, only to endure Ulfric's self-righteous rants, and leave freezing cold, with nothing accomplished!"

"no… but you have an obligation to save tens of thousands of lives, resolve this conflict peacefully, and help me save the world from Alduin."

Tullius blinked. "has Ulfric agreed to this yet?"

"I haven't yet visited Windhelm to ask."

"I see… well… tell him I'll be there…" he sighed, and slumped into a chair. "Ryuzaki, these people need a leader… Orland, leave us."

The High Elf grudgingly obeyed, and Tullius immediately stood, with fire in his eyes. "if I do this, if I go your damned peace talk, and it works… Skyrim is going to have a Moot, and that means a High King. Jarl Elisif can't handle that throne, she can barely handle Solitude, with my help! But neither can Ulfric. That's apparent to me, what with the problems in his own city."

"why did you send Orland away?"

"because I don't trust them, anymore than Ulfric does. When this war ends, a new one will replace it. That's a guarantee… but I digress. Ryuzaki, you're the Jarl of Riften. When the Moot comes around, and one day it will, promise me… promise me neither Ulfric nor Elisif take the throne. I don't care who does. Let it be Balgruuf for all I care! At least he's neutral!"

"so be it," Ryuzaki responded, "but our time is shorter than you know. I have to make haste to Windhelm. I'll send an eagle from High Hrothgar when Ulfric agrees to this. When you get my message, come to Ivarstead right away." a thought occurred to Ryuzaki. "and as for Orland… this is Skyrim, he's your dog, so put him on a better leash."

"be grateful I can control him at all… he would have had your head if I hadn't stopped him." Tullius gave him a hard glare. "don't think I haven't noticed. The man I see before me isn't the one who slew Maven Black-Briar. Even if the civil war ends tomorrow, you need to prepare yourself to face Alduin."

X

Ryuzaki was alone, in a suite of Candlehearth Hall. It was, in fact, the same one which Astrid had died in, though so much had happened in the short time since that it felt like years.

When the pain had lessened to the point where he could sleep comfortably, and crouch in chairs as he always had, Ryuzaki knew the time had come to facilitate his own recovery.

The furniture of the room had been pushed to one side, leaving as much open space as possible. Ryuzaki hefted the dull iron sword he had bought, and whipped it through the air, sparring with an invisible opponent. His muscles were still painfully recovering, but he knew he would have to use them if they were to be rebuilt properly. So, despite the pain, he continued.

When the pain in his arms transitioned from the sting of a wound to the ache of exhaustion, he laid the sword on his unused bed, and brought out a wooden dummy, which he set in the middle of the room. He proceeded to unleash countless different styles of kicks on it, until his legs too were exhausted, and the dummy was cracked and beaten. He then ate a chocolate bar and went to sleep.

The next morning, rinse and repeat, but this time with an old hunting bow and an archery target.

As he released his eighty-third arrow, Light threw the door open. Ryuzaki lowered the bow, and acted as if nothing was going on. "you know the whole inn can hear you, right?"

"I guessed as much. At least I'm not using a warhammer." Ryuzaki gestured to the curved, serrated Daedric swords, one on each of Light's hips. "you must have melted down your armour."

Light nodded. "I'm about to start working on new armour, but from the way I've heard you training, it sounds like you could use this." Light tossed him a bundle of black cloth. "don't get too sappy about it," he growled before Ryuzaki could unwrap it.

It was a Daedric bow, along with a quiver full of arrows, already strung. The black ebony, warped and altered by Daedric magic, had taken on a demonic red glow on places, and the front of the weapon was spiked and sharp, as though it were intended to be swung, not fired. "I'll make good use of it. Thank you, shield-brother."

"heh. If we survive till Christmas, don't expect anything," Light joked, then his expression became grim. "I miss it, you know. Being Kira. I can still see names, still remember it all, but I can't do anything. I can't change the world like I wanted."

"don't look at it like that." Ryuzaki turned back to the target, and pulled back on the bowstring, grateful for the much greater resistance, that was sure to strengthen him. "you've done enough, in both worlds. Crime rates have dropped, more so in our world, and they'll likely never be as bad as they were. You have changed the world, Light. You simply haven't conquered it."

"what about you? How're you doing, without your power? You can't deny you miss it."

"yes, I do miss it." Ryuzaki released another arrow. "just the same… would you like to hear why I don't mourn it?"

Light sat on the edge of the bed. "sure. Why not?"

"when I cast a spell, I was creating it from a reservoir of magicka stored somewhere within my body. As to where exactly, I'm not sure, but as far as I can tell, the magicka in a spell always returns to the caster. The exception is what Alduin did to me. It's a relatively slow process, as if one were simply catching breath, but I realized something a while ago. There is, in fact, a very small amount of magicka in the air around us. It's easy to tap into, but completely useless in its infinitesimally small quantity. At best, I can generate a bit of fire with it."

"so?" Light asked in confusion. "what's your point?"

"my point is, there is no organ in a human being that stores magicka, therefore, the amount that was in my body was also tiny. Furthermore, I believe magicka can be classified in a manner similar to light, as both a particle and ray. In other words, both matter and energy, so the amount in my body was likely no more than the size of a pea."

"I still don't get it."

"it's about Aetherius, Light." Ryuzaki grinned with excitement, which startled Light. "Aetherius is a dimension composed entirely of magicka, and Alduin is there! He's in Sovngarde, surrounded by magicka! So if I had no more than a pea-sized amount of magicka here… still, it's only a theory for now."

"is that what you did in Blackreach?" Light asked in sudden realization. "you coated an arrowhead with a layer of pure magicka, and just let it do its work, right?"

"I believe so. I hadn't intended to do it, my plan was more to fire a thunderbolt as I shot the arrow, but I suppose the arrow in my hand leeched the power of my spell. In fact, it used up my entire magicka reserve."

"huh. Try doing it now, with just the magic in the air."

"I was considering that…" Ryuzaki concentrated, and the ebony arrowhead began to glow white. "so that's what pure magicka looks like… at least, in this plane of existence. It won't do anything like this… perhaps I can…" the arrow's glow turned a pale, frigid blue, and he released it. On contact with the arrowhead, the target froze solid, and cracked.

"that looks effective."

"but I can only do it once. There's no more magicka in the air this side of Windhelm," Ryuzaki reported grimly. "back to normal arrows, I suppose." he fired one to accentuate his point, and the target shattered completely. "ah. I'll need a new target."

"get it yourself. I already made you a bow." Light stood, smirking, and stretched. "I still have to forge my armour, and after you meet Ulfric next week, we'll have to leave for Ivarstead as soon as we can."

Ryuzaki murmured something indistinct, and nodded, lowering his bow. "wait for me."

"huh?" Light watched Ryuzaki reach into the end table, and pull out a large bundle of old, tattered beige cloth. "what the hell is that?"

X

Ulfric Stormcloak had heard stories regarding the battle atop the Throat of the World. None sounded cheerful. In almost every rumour, the Dragonborn had lost the fight, and most claimed that he was crippled. "so, I'll finally get to meet this Dragonborn," Galmar Stone-Fist mumbled in a gravely voice. "I hope he lives up to the legend."

"indeed," Ulfric replied absently, slumped in his throne and scratching his chin. "the reports as of late haven't been cheerful, and I myself…-"

Ulfric fell silent as the doors of the palace were forcefully thrown open, and the legendary Dragonborn marched in. Ulfric's eyes widened as he realized what the man was wearing. "by Talos… are those… dragon scales?"

Galmar's jaw hung open as Ryuzaki approached, wearing dragon-scale armour and the crown of Riften, and it snapped shut as he began, "Jarl Stormcloak," and bowed politely. "I am Jarl Ryuzaki of Riften."

"so I guessed," Ulfric replied. "I recall we met in Helgen."

"yes… much has happened since then… how fares Ralof?"

"well enough."

"I see." Ryuzaki nodded. "I would like to speak to you about a rather tender subject, and I'll apologize in advance if it frustrates you…"

"my temper isn't as bad as the Empire would have you believe."

"hm. Well then, I'll come right out and say it. The Greybeards are hosting a peace council, at my request. General Tullius will be there. We have to reunite the people of Tamriel, if we are to stand a chance against the dragons, and the Thalmor into the bargain."

"alright. I'll go."

Ryuzaki blinked. "frankly, I expected more resistance from you."

"your points were reasonable. I'll make one of my own, though: Skyrim and her people will never abandon Talos."

"good," Ryuzaki said cheerfully. "I expect the Empire won't, either, when the time comes for Cyrodiil's second chance. After all, Talos was their god too, once, they'd be mad to denounce him again. I won't waste any more of your valuable time, then…"

Ryuzaki turned to leave, but stopped as Ulfric loudly intoned, "wait." he turned to Galmar. "leave us for a moment. It's not for lack of trust that I ask you."

Galmar nodded. "I understand," he answered, and left.

Ulfric stood. "you are the Jarl of Riften. You may resent the description, but your Hold is under Stormcloak rule, for lack of a better term. I can confide in you."

"what is it?"

"sit down," Ulfric replied, and did so himself, at the long wooden table that spanned the length of the room. He picked up a tankard of mead, and gulped it down, then wiped his chin on his sleeve. "I want to be High King, Ryuzaki, truly I do, but I don't believe I can earn it."

"explain."

"Windhelm is falling to pieces. The Gray Quarter, the Argonians, the Butcher a few months back… I can barely maintain one Hold these days. Aside from that, a great portion of this land still supports the Empire. Whether I conquer them or not, they'll never accept me as King… and then there's Elisif." Ulfric drank again.

"I don't understand. You'd rather see Elisif as Queen?"

"gods, no! what kind of fool do you take me for? She's a child, and an Empire-brainwashed one at that!"

"then who? Who do you believe is to be King?"

"that should be obvious." when Ryuzaki made no reply, Ulfric laughed. "for a genius, you sure are an idiot… L."

"how do you know who I am?"

"never mind that. You missed my point. The only one who can unite and lead Skyrim now, is you."

"you're joking."

Ulfric blinked in surprise. "would I joke about the fate of Skyrim? No. I mean it, Ryuzaki. When the Moot comes, and we vote, my support goes to you, not me."

"this is madness."

"this is the best I can come up with," Ulfric replied. "you're the Dragonborn! Who wouldn't obey your voice?" Ulfric slammed his tankard down, and leaned forward. "speak truthfully with me now… is it true you have a dragon under your command?"

"not command, no. Kahliivnin is…"

"by the gods, it is true!" Ulfric laughed heartily. "Kahliivnin… Stinging Withered Pride? That's a humble name for a dragon…"

"I keep forgetting, you studied under the Greybeards."

"aye. It'll be nice to return to High Hrothgar. I heard, though, that a dragon was watching in Riften as you killed Maven. That'll be a fine song… one for the ages! Was that Kahliivnin?"

"yes."

"so how did you manage it?"

"I defeated one of Alduin's direct servants, a dragon named Sahloknir, who acted as Kahliivnin's master. A tradition among the Dov is that the weaker serve until they are strong enough to lead. Kahliivnin chose my rule over Alduin's."

"I see."

"how did you figure out I'm L?"

"even disguised by magic, you have the Voice of a dragon. It's unmistakable. You'll be happy to know that the mess with Aretino has been effectively cleaned up."

"good… the poor boy has been through enough."

"so… dragon scales… what in Talos' name possessed you to wear dragon scales?"

"I've fought the things. I know how tough their hide is. Much stronger than glass armour. Plus, I suppose it'll make a good song, the Dragonborn wearing the skin of dragons he's slain, hunting another through the snow and ice."

"ha. Fair enough. Well…" Ulfric stood, and Ryuzaki followed suit. Ulfric clasped Ryuzaki's hand with both of his own. "I'll see you at High Hrothgar, King Ryuzaki."

"I almost like the sound of that."

X

Ryuzaki stood still outside the Palace of the Kings, as the wind whipped around him and the doors closed of their own accord. The moment he heard the booming impact of the doors against each other, he collapsed to his hands and knees, exhausted. "this can't go on," he growled to himself through gritted teeth. "there must be… something I can do…"

His limbs felt as though they were on fire. Earlier, when he had been training, the pain hadn't been as bad, but now it was apparent. Despite his best efforts, his wounds had healed improperly, and there was nothing he could do without his magic. He resisted the urge to throw up into the snow, and forced himself to his feet. "KAH… LIIV NIN!" In the distance, a dragon's roar sounded. Ryuzaki breathed deeply, and Shouted again. "ZUL MEY GUT! Do not attack the dragon!"

Unheeded by archers, Kahliivnin landed in the courtyard in front of the Palace of the Kings. "how quickly can we get to Winterhold and back?"

"in a matter of hours," the dragon replied proudly. "my Thu'um may be no match for most Dov, but I am among the fastest in Keizaal."

"good. I need you to fly me there, right now. This can't wait."

"I understand, Dovahkiin." Kahliivnin lowered his neck to the ground, and Ryuzaki climbed up into the saddle on his shoulders. "zu'u hin viingge."

They took off, giving Ryuzaki an impressive bird's-eye view of Windhelm, normally impossible for humans to witness, then cleared the walls, displaying the breathtaking white panorama of Eastmarch. "what is that?" Ryuzaki asked himself quietly, squinting down at the cluster of shining gold specks far below.

"what is that?" Light asked at the same time, peering down from the walls of Windhelm on a much larger-looking golden mass. He had seen Kahliivnin arrive and leave headed north. From this alone, he deduced that Ryuzaki was headed for Winterhold to heal himself.

"oh, shit," he swore, as he realized what he was looking at: several hundred Thalmor soldiers.

X

Ryuzaki coughed, and his body shook from the pain of moving so suddenly. He wasn't sick, and he was grateful for that, but even one cough was enough to cause him agony. "my condition is worsening," he said to no one in particular. He was scared to think what a sneeze might do to him.

Out of the fog and snow, a figure began to form. He was no longer alone in the courtyard of the Mage's College. "Colette?" he called out, and winced.

"well, aren't you a pitiful sight?" she replied, and stepped forward, revealing her face. "when Phinis told me you were out here, barely able to stand, I didn't believe him… but here you are."

"I need your help," Ryuzaki replied hoarsely. "it's gotten to the point where I can barely move. I fear I may even be dying."

"well, you've come to the right place," Colette announced proudly. "I'm the best Restoration mage alive in Skyrim. Let's get you inside."

Weakly, Ryuzaki shuffled after her, into the Hall of Attainment, and she led him to a bed where he lay down, wincing and gritting his teeth at every motion. "I can't begin to treat you until I know what I'm dealing with, so stay still…" she laid a hand on his armoured chest, and lit up her hand with golden light. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw under his skin. Searching in other areas of his body gave the same result, and she sighed in exasperation, which bordered on panic.

"what is it?" Ryuzaki asked, calmly now that he wasn't standing or moving.

"it's your bones. All of them have cuts in them. Not deep enough to reach the marrow, but there are pieces of shattered bone, thousands of them, floating around in your muscles. I can't do anything about this. We'll have to go to…" she trailed off, and gazed thoughtfully out into the main chamber of the Hall, at the shining blue pillar of light that shot upward like an inverted waterfall.

"go to? I thought you said you were the best."

"that's true. I'm the best living Restoration mage in Skyrim. The only one who can help you, isn't exactly alive."

"I see… at this point, nothing surprises me. Where are we going?"

"down," she replied simply.

X

"hah!" Light shouted defiantly, and launched a black fireball from each palm. The resulting explosions felled several Thalmor and shattered stone from the walls of the courtyard outside the Palace of the Kings. "say hello to Elenwen for me!" he added, laughing evilly, and fired another spell.

An elf with a warhammer charged through the flame, and Light frantically dropped his hands to the swords at his waist. He drew both, and blocked the warhammer's downward arc with only one. He slashed with the other, and the elf jumped back to save his own hide. "I'll see you in Oblivion, Stormcloak bastard!" he cried, and swung again with all his might.

"no you won't, but…" as Light sidestepped, and sliced through his foe's neck almost lazily, he finished, "you can send me a postcard from the Void."

X

Colette threw her right hand downward, slamming it into the ground and watching with relief as a Circle of Protection formed around her and Ryuzaki. Close to a dozen skeletons armed with swords and axes clustered around the circle.

"what now?" Ryuzaki asked. "I can Shout at some of them, but…"

"but not all."

"I didn't say that. I was going to say that if I try to hit all of them, I won't kill any of them."

"huh? I don't understand…"

"most of my Shouts only travel in one direction, but others radiate out from me. These'll hit all the skeletons, but won't be enough to kill them… never mind. Can't you just turn dispel them or turn them?"

"obviously." Colette stepped forward, and fired a ball of white light at a skeleton. It shattered and collapsed. "you can't kill them all, but I never said I couldn't."

After five of their fellows were obliterated, the skeletons got the bright idea to charge the circle at once, only to have its magic seep into their skulls and force them to flee. "I told you I was the best."

"and I believed you," Ryuzaki replied calmly. He followed her deeper into the Midden, until they came to a locked wooden door.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?" a voice boomed with all the authority of a Thu'um.

"I have come here because I am dying," Ryuzaki answered without hesitation. "I am the Dragonborn. If I die, Alduin will destroy the world."

"enter," the voice replied, much quieter, and the door swung inward, revealing a pool of glowing blue liquid, above which a sphere of transparent teal light floated. "your skeleton has shattered, and although it has reformed, the original pieces are tearing your muscles apart from within. You have only days to live, or you would have, if you had not come to me for help. I will save you, Dragonborn."

Ryuzaki involuntarily yelped as tentacles of purple Conjuration magic entwined themselves around his limbs, and pulled him against the wall of the chamber. "what are you doing?" he asked, confused and shocked.

"the process is more painful than I can describe. You will need to be held in place during the operation. Likewise, your mouth will be bound." Without further ado, a tentacle wound itself between Ryuzaki's jaws. He gave a muffled grunt of acceptance.

"are you ready?"

He nodded.

"you shouldn't be able to nod. I will have to tighten that," the Augur of Dunlain replied, and Ryuzaki's head was slammed against the wall by the glowing tentacle, hard.

It was then that he was set on fire.

X

Blood had, by this point, been spilled throughout Ulfric's courtyard so much that the stone was no longer visible through the red. Light panted, and lowered his blood-soaked Daedric swords. He was covered head to toe in similarly designed armour, and he looked like a demon, surrounded by so much gore. He sheathed his weapons, and looked around. "well, that was entertaining."

"did you enjoy yourself?" Ulfric called out from behind him.

"more than I'd like to admit," Light answered, his voice distorted by the Daedric helmet. "where the hell is Ryuzaki?"

"that's what I wanted to ask you. He should've been fighting with us."

"us?" Light laughed. "no offense, but I did the fighting."

"you single-handedly slaughtered an army in defense of my palace, yes, but I was elsewhere. I fought. That said, I didn't save Windhelm, you did, so thank you."

"yeah, sure, great, whatever." Light shrugged. "I saw Ryuzaki leave with Kahliivnin… his pet dragon," he explained. "he didn't know about this."

"I see." Ulfric nodded. "he explained Kahliivnin to me, but he never gave any indication he would be leaving so soon."

"he was headed for Winterhold. I guess that means he's still suffering from his last fight with Alduin."

"suffering?"

"his magic was torn out of his body. Also, he hid it pretty well, but he's injured pretty bad."

"I've never heard of a Shout that could do that."

"neither had Ryuzaki."

X

Ryuzaki screamed into the ragged white cloth that had replaced the Augur's Conjuration magic. The pain was all-consuming, obliterating any semblance of coherent thought. All he could do was writhe and scream.

The pain stopped suddenly, and Ryuzaki fell as limp as he could when bound so tightly. "Ryuzaki, I'm going to loosen the cloth around your mouth so you can talk," Colette said quietly, and pulled the cloth free. "the Augur decided you needed a break. Just tell us when you're ready to…"

She fell silent at the sound of a skeleton shattering outside the Augur's chamber. A High Elf in ebony armour kicked in the door, armed with a bow, which he pointed at Ryuzaki.

"FUS RO DAH!" he bellowed, reveling in how the Shout caused him almost no pain. The arrow was caught in the blast of Unrelenting Force, swept backward into the face of the shooter. His helm protected him, but he was promptly shot with a thunderbolt by the Augur of Dunlain, and disintegrated into dust on the floor.

"Colette, keep a Destruction spell ready," Ryuzaki panted, then turned to the Augur. "we're running out of time. Put the cloth back in my mouth, I'm ready."

"twenty seconds more, I estimate," the Augur intoned deeply, and Colette gagged Ryuzaki again. The agony resumed, and he bit down on the cloth, whimpering.

In his pain, he didn't register the entrance of two more Thalmor assassins, nor did he see Colette and the Augur each killing one. He only realized the approach of several more voices and footsteps, after the pain had been pulled out of his body, and he collapsed. The purple light keeping him bound slowly loosened, lowering him gently to the stone floor.

"Augur?" he called out weakly.

"yes?"

"how long do I have to wait to move?"

"you do not."

"huh." Ryuzaki stood, shaky and numb, but not in any pain. He pulled his bow off his back, and nocked an arrow. "thank you all the more, then." He headed for the door, to confront the Thalmor.

"wait."

Ryuzaki turned to face the Augur. "yes?"

"you have no magicka pool at all. This should be impossible, every human being on Nirn is born with magicka, no matter how little. Please explain this to me."

"Alduin destroyed my magicka when he destroyed my bones, which you repaired. Unfortunately, I doubt you can heal my magic."

"no, that I cannot do."

Ryuzaki shrugged, and turned back to the door. "the Thalmor are attacking the College. Why, I can't even fathom, but rest assured I'll stop them." He stretched, and added, "I haven't felt so healthy in my entire life."

X

A/N: I set up a poll on my profile, focused on the sequel to this fic, L am Dawnguard. Please respond to it.


	15. Immolation

_Humility is a virtue, and it best serves those with great power. How unfortunate that such a trait rarely presents itself in such an individual. _- Kahliivnin, 4E 202

X

_Action. A bow is pulled back, an arrow released, an opponent pierced. Movement ceases when the body hits the ground. Energy can come to be, and cease to be._

_Reaction. The body remains. As the battle ends, the dead are burned, ashes scatter in the wind, but that which was will always be. Matter, unlike energy, is eternal. It can never vanish, only move. _

X

Ryuzaki lowered his bow and charged with a battle cry, drawing the attention of a sword-wielding elf, who stood over two tied-up mages, ready to kill. The Altmer's eyes widened and he raised his blade, only to have Ryuzaki duck a wild swing and punch him in his exposed throat. With his windpipe crushed, the elf collapsed, desperately trying to bring his hands to his throat, to heal himself with the magical prowess so common in High Elves. Ryuzaki callously drew back his bow, and released a dragon-bone shaft into the elf's skull, while the two mages watched, paralyzed with fear and horror.

Against his common sense, which told him that the Dragonborn had just saved his life, the Khajiit mage began to sob like a child. "oh, gods, please don't kill J'zargo! Oh gods…"

Ryuzaki drew the sword he had forged to replace Dragonbane, and the two shrank back in terror. It was only an imitation of a true katana, but was made with tempered, razor-sharp ebony, glistening darkly. The young Dunmer woman whimpered quietly, joining J'zargo in vocalizing her terror.

In a voice that came out angrier than intended, Ryuzaki announced, "I am not going to kill you." he stepped behind the mages, and added, "I'm going to take back the College, but I can't do this alone." without further words, he nimbly sliced through the ropes binding the mages' hands. "can you help me fight them?"

The Dark Elf stood, startling J'zargo, and said, "this makes the third time you've saved my life while I watched. Twice with dragons, now this. Damn right I'll help you." she looked around, searching for something, and noting that most of the Hall of Attainment had been levelled. Beneath the rubble that had been her bedroom, she found two staffs, one for fireballs and one for flame atronachs. "give us a minute though…"

Without further warning, she sat down in the rubble, dazed. "you're in shock," Ryuzaki explained. "it's natural that something like this would be a bit hard to handle."

"you're doing fine," she replied, almost angry, but not quite.

"I've had practice."

"I'm Brelyna," she announced, changing the subject. "that's J'zargo, he's usually less jumpy than this."

"he's in shock too." Ryuzaki looked around. "what exactly happened here?"

"they… blew it up. It wasn't magic, I don't think… some kind of bomb."

"that means they have catapults in Winterhold." Ryuzaki sheathed his sword, and looked up at the night sky through a hole in the roof. The floor above was almost completely gone. "if they haven't already, their next move will be to make the bridge a strong point for their forces. That means wards up front, then destruction mages and archers. The conjurers stand behind those, then the illusionists snipe us with little balls of mayhem. Meanwhile the foot soldiers, close-combat specialists, they come in and sweep us all out. At least, that's what I would do."

"so what do we do?" J'zargo asked grimly.

"you two, wait for my signal. Wards don't fare well against Unrelenting Force. When you hear me Shout, fus ro dah, that's when you charge into the courtyard, and unload on the bridge. Once we've cleared a chunk of it, keep firing on that point. The goal is to destroy enough of it that no more Thalmor can get in."

"so how do we get out?"

"we either use the Midden passages, or I'll have us flown directly to Windhelm. They're likely under attack as well."

Before they could question the word "flown," Ryuzaki kicked open the door, and released his nocked arrow into the skull of a Thalmor. Two others readied fireballs, but he leapt and dodged both. They exploded violently behind him, and as he rolled to his feet, he readied and fired another shot, killing another foe. The third had no time to aim the spell he had charged, as Ryuzaki's Daedric bow hit him in the face. The horned, nearly bladed front of the weapon gashed his cheek, and knocked him down. Ryuzaki leapt into the air, and stomped down on the elf's face, injuring his foot but killing the Thalmor.

With a very slight limp, Ryuzaki strode toward the bridge, noting the blackened, warped, destroyed gate that had once blocked the entrance to the Mage's College. As he had predicted, the bridge was covered in gold-plated soldiers, the front row all casting wards. "FUS RO DAH!"

Without hesitation, Brelyna and J'zargo cave into view and unleashed fireballs on the bridge, with its former occupants piled up thirty feet away. It cracked and groaned under the onslaught of explosions, but the Thalmor recovered, caught onto the plan, and charged. Ryuzaki, however, stood in their way with his bow, and fired. The orange-glowing arrow exploded in flame as it struck the bridge. Awestruck, the two mages watched as a twelve-foot slab of the worn path was obliterated, leaving only stone debris that plummeted into the water far below.

"hm. Active magical use appears to increase the density of ambient magicka… making my spell more effective," Ryuzaki mumbled with little emotion, then turned to the two mages. "do you know if the Thalmor invaded the Hall of Countenance?"

"there were a few," Brelyna answered, then extinguished the flames on her palms. "they have hostages, though. Tolfdir and Phinis Gestor."

"I see…" Ryuzaki turned away for a moment. _How the hell did the Thalmor incapacitate so many powerful mages? _"we'll have to sneak in, then. If they saw the bridge get destroyed, they'll know we're coming, but they won't know from where."

He turned, and gazed thoughtfully at the entrance to the Hall of the Elements, then up at the roof of the College, the Arch-Mage's practice area. "my best guess is that the Thalmor have made the Arch-Mage's quarters their strongest point, with the stairways also well guarded. The Arcaneum, I suppose, would be a secondary defensive position, and it's likely they're keeping the hostages there. We'll free them first."

He kicked in the doors, and drew the bowstring to his cheek, then looked around.

"no one?" he whispered to himself in surprise. "be ready for an ambush," he said quietly, and the two mages nodded. He led them to the stairs, then froze. He chuckled darkly, and whispered, "fire runes. They line the whole staircase."

"J'zargo can set them off safely."

"no. they'll alert the Thalmor with their noise, we want to catch them off guard."

"so what do we do?"

"hm…" Ryuzaki dropped into a crouch, and his grip on the bow loosened. The arrow fell out of position with a quiet click.

"what are you doing?" Brelyna asked, leaning down with curiosity to see if he was inspecting something.

"sh." Ryuzaki set the arrow down, and bit his thumbnail, or rather, the glove of dragon scales over it. "telekinesis. Can either of you use it?" Brelyna and J'zargo shook their heads. Ryuzaki sighed. "fine… both of you make as much noise as you can, here on this floor. You heard my Shout in the courtyard, so be loud enough to drown out another one."

"okay…" J'zargo was the first to begin, throwing thunderbolts against the walls as though he was training. Brelyna quickly followed suit, and Ryuzaki breathed deeply.

"TIID KLO UL! WULD NAH KEST!"

Time slowed to a crawl, and Ryuzaki jetted forward. He felt the steps under his feet heat up, even smelled smoke from his soles, but heard no explosion. He turned midway through the Whirlwind Sprint, kicking off the wall and flying through the doors to the Arcaneum. The Thalmor within, six of them, turned to him in slow-motion with shock written on their faces.

Ryuzaki, facing sideways into the library, drew and loosed an arrow, striking its target in the shoulder. As the Slow Time Shout dissipated, he screamed. Ryuzaki landed on the floor, facedown, then rolled sideways toward the Thalmor, dodging three arrows and a firebolt.

He flung himself to his feet and charged at the remaining five Thalmor, who were all readying swords and maces. He would have no time to draw an arrow, so he released his grip on the bow. As he sprinted forward, he ducked under the first swinging mace, straightening behind its wielder. He snapped the elf's neck, then let himself fall as the corpse did. A sword's blade hissed past his eyes as he fell. He landed hard on his back, and slammed his fist into the side of his attacker's knee. The Thalmor soldier fell, and as he did, Ryuzaki uppercutted him, knocking him out.

He rolled to the side again, dodging the downward swing of a mace. Facedown on the floor, he grabbed the shaft of the mace that had been swung. Both he and the elf had a death-grip on it, so he pulled downward, and the elf came down within reach. He took his right hand off the weapon and struck the elf in the throat, then paid him no more attention, frantically throwing himself to his feet.

"freeze, damn you!"

_Too late. _Ryuzaki turned slowly to face the two remaining Thalmor, and raised his hands behind his head. They faced off, the two Thalmor contemplating killing him, but they hesitated for too long.

Brelyna sent a fireball, and J'zargo a thunderbolt. The Thalmor were sent flying, and Ryuzaki felt the breeze of an arrow narrowly missing his flesh.

He looked down at his chest, and frowned. A golden shaft was sticking out of it. He grimaced, knowing pain was on the way, but he reached up and closed his fist around the arrow. _How fortunate for me, Elven arrows aren't barbed… _he pulled directly away from himself, and the arrow slid from the wound. He hissed in pain, but the wound wasn't deep. The dragon scales had protected him well.

The golden metal clattered to the floor, and Ryuzaki reached into his pocket, pulling out a small red vial and uncorking it. He sighed, and downed the healing potion, grimacing at the taste.

"Ryuzaki?" He turned to face J'zargo, who was nodding toward the Arch-Mage's quarters. "we had best get going, yes?"

"hold up." all eyes turned to Brelyna, who was healing the arrow wound of one Thalmor, whilst tying him to his unconscious ally. She knotted the rope twice, then stepped back, satisfied. "no point in leaving an atronach to guard them, it'll just dissipate after a minute…"

"clever, Brelyna," Ryuzaki noted. "now then, there are no runes on the staircase to the Arch-Mage's room. I would assume that's because the door itself is sealed off somehow… there aren't any hostages here, they must be elsewhere."

"or bodies."

"be ready for the worst, hope for the best," he replied. "regardless, we still have to find them. Tolfdir and Phinis Gestor are in the Hall of Countenance, dead or alive. That leaves everyone else, who are either in the Arch-Mage's quarters, or on the roof, our destination."

"why are we going to the roof?" Brelyna glanced upward, then back at Ryuzaki, puzzled.

"the Thalmor in the Hall of Countenance know their position well enough. They know that the rooftop pathway between all three halls is interrupted by the damage of the Hall of Attainment. They assume that our only point of entry is, therefore, the main door. That's where they'll be guarding, but if we can access the roof…"

"from the Arch-Mage's roof? I don't get it…"

"well, I suppose we could actually cross from the paths outside this library… the path connecting the halls is circular, however, we need to reach the roof, so I can summon Kahliivnin. Taking back the College won't be enough, we have to take Winterhold itself, and then, depending on the situation in Eastmarch, we may have to lay siege to Windhelm. We'll be doing that with roughly a dozen mages and a dragon…"

"a _dragon_?" the two echoed incredulously.

He nodded. "so, the plan is to free any hostages in this building, then cross the courtyard to the roof of the Hall of Countenance…"

"cross the courtyard?"

"yes. Now…"

"how?"

"are you two done interrupting?" they both gaped at him, and he finished, "I have a plan here. Granted, I botched this stage of it, but trust me. If I say we can do this, we can do it. LAAS YAH NIR!" He looked up, and saw eight Thalmor lowing red through the stone floor. "eight in the Arch-Mage's quarters. All the hostages are there, and Savos Aren isn't moving, but he's upright and alive. My guess is paralysis. Above them, twelve more elves are guarding the roof…" Ryuzaki grinned. "follow me."

"eh." J'zargo walked alongside him as they headed for the Arch-Mage's room. "I don't like that smile… Khajiit know it well. That smile means a plot, and viciousness to come."

"I like your insight, J'zargo. Tell me… if the opportunity presents itself, for you to speak with a dragon, how would you like that?"

"a dragon," J'zargo echoed, then shook his head. "this is all insane. J'zargo just wants his school back."

"I understand…" they stopped, and Ryuzaki gently laid a hand on the door to Savos Aren's chambers. It was sealed, and glowed faintly like an Oakflesh spell or a powerful ward. "both of you," he whispered, "put explosive runes on the door."

Brelyna shrugged, as she and J'zargo both laid fire runes on the magically sealed door. "now what?"

"now… you two set them off with lightning bolts, in three, two, one… KAH LIIV NIN!"

Thunder cracked, and drowned out Kahliivnin's roar. To Ryuzaki, the scent that filled the air was akin to burnt silicon. The runes exploded with fire and smoke, throwing the doors open. As the Thalmor turned to face their attackers, a white dragon's head smashed through the roof, and its maw opened with a cry of "FO KRAH DIIN!"

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" Ryuzaki added his own Voice to the deafening noise in the air, as the Thalmor lost all semblance of self-control and began to run, hide, and cower behind anything they could. His Shout struck three elves, who were too terrified to realize they were being dissolved by the Shout. It wouldn't be enough to kill them, but a second blast of frost from Kahliivnin finished them. With a triumphant growl, Kahliivnin withdrew from the chamber. Brelyna went to aid Savos Aren, whilst Ryuzaki and J'zargo cut the others loose. Ryuzaki called up through the broken roof, "Kahliivnin, drun zu wah Windhelm. The mages must come with us."

As Savos was freed from his paralysis, he immediately asked breathlessly, "you can… _talk_ to it?"

"MEY JOOR!" Kahliivnin thundered. "I am not just an it! The Dov are no simple-minded beasts, not like dogs or deer! Even you, a powerful mage, are far below my level of intelligence!"

Savos stood up, quickly thanked Brelyna for freeing him, then sprinted up the stairs at full speed. His voice could be heard by those still in his quarters, through the hole in the roof. "my apologies, I… I spoke poorly. I am Savos Aren, and I assume you are Kahliivnin?"

"yes… krosis, pardon. I was more harsh than I ought to have been. Despite what your kind may believe, some of the Dov are difficult to anger, and I prefer to count myself among that group." Kahliivnin paused. "I hope that you fare better in Windhelm than I expect you to."

"Windhelm?"

"we are going to fly there, once we are done here. You are fahliil, elf, and also a mage. The Bronne, Nords, surely despise you there."

"it wasn't so when I last visited Windhelm. There are always racists, but I'm an optimist. I like to think that such people are the exception rather than the rule. I've never seen anything to contradict my philosophy, so I stand by it."

"aam… I spoke poorly, as you put it. You joorre, mortals, you are certainly not dim-witted. An exception to a rule… pruzah, I like that. Perhaps, then, there is hope that Alduin is the exception, not the rule. That the Dov might one day see drem, peace, again."

Ryuzaki called up, "we're not exactly done yet. Tolfdir and Phinis Gestor are still in the Hall of Countenance." he made his way up the stairs. "then there's Winterhold itself, which has been fortified with catapults, and gods know what else…" Ryuzaki squinted southward through the fog and snow, not daring to use Clear Skies and reveal the entire situation to the Thalmor. Nevertheless, a fiery missile was already aimed at the roof, visible even through the thick fog at such distance. "Kahliivnin. Will Unrelenting Force deflect this projectile?"

"I assume so," he replied, half-interested.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Savos, get everyone downstairs. Ideally, I'd prefer to have them outside in the courtyard. you have twenty seconds at best."

The Arch-Mage's eyes widened, and he glanced down at the courtyard, then broke into a run for the stairs, screaming bloody murder for those below to run with him.

Ryuzaki, meanwhile, stared down the incoming fireball. _I'll need to time my Shout, so that if I set off the explosives in this missile, it explodes as harmlessly as possible. It should be directly above the courtyard for that… wait. _"IISS!"

The projectile was enveloped in a shell of pale blue ice, allowing Ryuzaki a better look at exactly what it was. The missile was a sphere, a simple clay pot which had been doused in fuel and set on fire. As it cracked under the ice, he glimpsed the black ball of explosive within. Then, it tumbled downward through the open air, and shattered in the courtyard harmlessly.

Ryuzaki wasted no time in preparing the next stage of his strategy. He reached up to his quiver, and carefully felt for the correct arrow, a dull glass shaft with a chipped and worn broadhead. It was enchanted for just this purpose, and since he hadn't been able to enchant it himself, it had been expensive. He nocked it with precise gentleness, and aimed down at the roof of the Hall of Countenance, then released. It whistled through the air, and struck silently.

Ryuzaki waited patiently, hopefully, as the arrow did nothing but sit, embedded forcefully in the stone roof. Then, slowly, it built up a purple glow, which was brightest at the nock. A thread of purple energy shot backward out of it, striking Ryuzaki's bow and entwining around it. He set the weapon down on the roof, and gave the string a tug. _Despite the flimsy appearance of this setup, Wuunferth was quite certain it would support the weight of a man twice my size. In addition, I can Shout myself into a ghostly form before I can hit the ground and die. The odds of my survival are close to a hundred percent… _

Ryuzaki grasped the thread tightly with his right hand, and swung himself down from the roof. He shakily let out his held breath, and chuckled nervously. _Dragons aren't scared of heights. Still, I should have brought something to slide down with. _He raised his left hand, and closed it around the wire, then released his right-hand grip, and dangled solely from his left hand. Far below, the mages gaped up at him, and he noticed, but ignored them. _Such a blessing I don't have acrophobia… _

As his feet touched the stone roof, he sighed quietly and released his grip on the thread. His arms were burning from the exertion, so he took a moment to prepare, then silently opened the door into the Hall, and drew his sword. The glow of magical light painted the normally grey stone walls with a pale, frigid blue colour. A Thalmor agent was leaning into the railing around the beam of light, drinking from a tankard.

Ryuzaki approached him silently, crouched low with his sword hanging from his hand, until he was directly behind the elf. He reached up, clapping his left hand over the Altmer's mouth, and choked him out with his right arm. He winced at the clicking of his sword against his armour as he did this, but his logical mind told him that the fear of being caught was causing him to perceive the sound as far louder than it was.

He dragged the elf backward into the dark hallway, then stood where the unconscious Thalmor agent had previously, looking down on the hostage scene. Tolfdir was conscious, Phinis Gestor was not. The Thalmor all had their weapons, be they bows, blades, or spells, turned to the main door as he expected.

He smirked. _This may turn out to be significantly easier than I had expected. _He turned back to the stairs, and skulked down them in absolute silence. One Thalmor in particular was standing close to the stairs, making him an easy first target.

He raised his sword behind his first target, as Tolfdir glanced up at him carefully, to avoid drawing attention. The elf was completely oblivious to Ryuzaki's presence, as was everyone but Tolfdir. The sword cut the air with a dull whistle, and the Thalmor's head rolled. His cover blown, Ryuzaki leapt into a full-scale attack. "SU GRAH DUN!"

The whirlwind around his sword gave off a sound like a scream, as he whipped it through air, armour, and flesh. He sidestepped an arrow and ducked an ice spike, but beyond this, his foes couldn't react in time to attack. They all crumpled, almost at once, and Ryuzaki flicked his sword downward. The blood coating it splattered down onto the stone floor, and he sheathed it quickly, dispelling the wind of Elemental Fury.

X

Light lay on the roof of the Palace of the Kings, drifting in and out of sleep. The Thalmor had been chased from Windhelm, and had regrouped in a war camp far to the southwest. He sighed and idly sent a jet of black flame into the air above himself. It dissipated with a dim red glow and a high-pitched hiss. He groaned in boredom and went back to sleep.

He was jolted awake some time later, by a dragon's roar and the flap of great leathery wings. "what the…?"

"sorry I took so long," Ryuzaki declared, seated comfortably in the saddle on Kahliivnin's shoulders. "the Thalmor, have they attacked Windhelm yet?"

"yeah, I kicked their asses…" Light yawned. "we were waiting for you so we could counterattack."

"tomorrow morning, I suppose. I'll have to speak with Ulfric for the time being."

"yeah… you go do that…" he yawned again.

"if I may ask, why are you up here?"

Light blinked sleepily. "if I was more awake, I'd probably be less cheesy about this, but you're my friend. Besides, it's a nice night. Windhelm doesn't get many of those."

"hm… Light, that may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Considering you were trying to kill me a year ago, I'm touched."

"wait a minute… is my sarcasm rubbing off on you?" Light laughed, then began to snore.

Ryuzaki chuckled, then turned to the courtyard, and leapt down from the edge of the rooftop. He let himself fall forward into a roll as he hit the snowy, bloody courtyard, and stood with minimal effort. He quietly opened the doors to the palace, and looked around. "Jarl Stormcloak. Still awake, I see."

"waiting for you," Ulfric called out from his throne. "word travels fast in my court. Last I heard, the entire population of the Mage's College is currently asleep in Candlehearth Hall."

"and several of them are elves. Is that going to be a problem?"

Ulfric blinked. There was no threat in Ryuzaki's tone, but his message was clear. "I'm hurt that you think no better of me, Ryuzaki. I'm no racist, in fact, this is an opportunity to show the people of Windhelm how wrong their beliefs are. The Arch-Mage, Savos Aren, he's a Dunmer, correct?"

"that's right."

"an elf, a mage, and a mage from Winterhold no less. He's everything most Nords hate. So if I support him, and everyone with him, that'll stand for change. You once told me that the Gray Quarter needed to be saved. It's not from racism that I have failed those refugees. Please, believe that."

Ulfric sighed, slumped in his throne, and continued, "I've failed, so many times. With the Dark Elf refugees, with Torygg, with the things I've told my people. I can undo my mistakes, I know I can, but…"

"I don't understand. I thought you were proud of slaying Torygg."

"I used the Voice. I should have known better! The Empire seized on it, made it sound like I assassinated him with no warning!"

Ryuzaki said soothingly, "Ulfric, listen. The civil war is over. The Thalmor have attacked Skyrim, no matter who commands it. The Empire will ally itself with you now. All you have to do is allow them."

"High Hrothgar. We have to hold this peace council, and then, the Moot. We'll hold it in Whiterun, dead center of Skyrim."

"we have to deal with the Thalmor camp outside the city first. Tomorrow, the Thalmor. The day after, High Hrothgar. We can be in Whiterun by the end of the week."

Ulfric laughed. "I'm giddy, Ryuzaki. By the end of the week, we'll have a real High King, for the first time in centuries!"

X

A/N: last chapter, I claimed that I'd do the peace talks in this chapter, but things just didn't work out that way, sorry. This chapter got pretty long, and I was worried that adding any more would seem excessive.


	16. Reconstruction

_Those who are strong believe themselves to be eternally superior to those who are weak. The Dov have a word for this. Krosis, tragedy. I see the truth. The strong are meant to train the weak into strength, and the weak exist to give an honest purpose to the strong_. – Kahliivnin, 4E 202

X

Ryuzaki woke, crouching in a comfortable padded chair in Candlehearth Hall. His armour and weapons were laid out on his bed, save for a small iron dagger he carried when not dressed for battle. He had been awoken by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened, revealing Savos Aren. "Ulfric sent me. He said to tell you that everything is ready, as you specified."

"Excellent." He stood, and hopped down from the chair, landing lightly on his feet. "If we rout the Thalmor spectacularly and with total success, we may actually scare them out of Skyrim for a while. That's the goal here, as I'm sure you know."

"He mentioned it. Honestly, I assumed as much, what with the theatricality of this strategy."

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents." Ryuzaki paused. "I know I've heard that somewhere…" he shrugged, as he followed Savos to the exit. "No matter. Suffice to say, the Thalmor will be running in terror from us by tonight."

"Ulfric said he was waiting for your command. The Stormcloaks are waiting by the south gate."

"How many?"

"Two thousand, but… I must ask… we have close to twice that number at our disposal. Why aren't we storming the camp head-on? It's lightly fortified, no more than two thousand soldiers…"

"We're sending a specific message. It's that simple."

"So…? What's the message?"

"It'll be written on their faces as they flee."

X

Ryuzaki surveyed the plains of snow and ice beyond Windhelm, perched comfortably in a chair atop the city's walls. Far to the southwest, the warm glow of hearths and the smoke of bonfires lit the Thalmor camp, piercing through the light snowfall. True to Aren's word, it was lightly protected in terms of physical barriers, but the scouts had reported that the Thalmor soldiers never removed their armour. They were constantly ready for battle.

An eagle stood on Ryuzaki's right knee, pecking at his armour idly. He slipped a note into the strap on its leg, and urged it into a southward flight. It landed with a screech of announcement on the hands of a Stormcloak officer, who read the note.

_Fire your arrows into the Thalmor camp, allow them to retaliate. Imitate terror, scatter in all directions, but make sure that the majority retreat through the forest northwest of your position. Do not stop running._

Stormcloaks in white armour stood, revealing their presence, and brushed the snow from their bodies, revealing their blue-and-gold tunics. Each drew back a bow at their commander's signal, and released two thousand arrows as one.

The response was swift and brutal. The entire Thalmor camp mobilized, and as ordered, the Stormcloaks screamed and fled in all directions. The elves followed roughly a thousand into the thick, snowy forest, exactly as Ryuzaki expected.

Kahliivnin roared, shaking the earth below as he burst upward out of Windhelm, and Ryuzaki fired a magicka-laden arrow from the saddle on Kahliivnin's shoulders. "Shout fire with me, Kahliivnin! YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Kahliivnin echoed, wincing at the sense of wrongness that the Fire Breath Shout gave him. As a Frost Dragon, the words seemed an opposition to his very nature.

The trees caught flame, hissing and screeching as snow turned to steam. The Thalmor began to scream in terror, as the flames spread. Acting on orders, the Stormcloaks continued to retreat north, quickly escaping the forest while the Thalmor foolishly tried to fight back.

Practice and planning had given Ryuzaki and Kahliivnin an almost symbiotic cohesiveness. A simple tug on a strap of the saddle brought Kahliivnin into a hovering position, where Ryuzaki could stand in the saddle and loose arrows at will. Several dozen Thalmor noticed the dragon-rider preparing another attack, and dove behind the trees for cover. Meanwhile, others raised their bows and loosed arrows into the sky, which were met with a cry of "FUS RO DAH!"

Countless gold-wreathed bodies were sent flying, as the flames closed in, and still, not one arrow had struck Kahliivnin. As the smoke rising from below got to be too much for both dragon and rider, Ryuzaki dropped back into a seated position and patted the side of Kahliivnin's neck. The white dragon roared, further terrifying the prey below, and flew forward. With Ryuzaki's guidance, he turned back at the edge of the forest and swooped low. "FO KRAH DIIN!"

As Kahliivnin extinguished the flames he had lit minutes before, another dragon's challenging roar sounded overhead. "DOVAHKIIN! ZU UNSLAAD IN ALDUIN YAHHE HIN DINOK!"

Ryuzaki aimed his bow as he looked up at a species of dragon he had never seen before. The beast was a bronze-orange colour, but without any sort of true horns. Instead, spines lined its entire body horizontally, from head to tail, making it appear wider than it was. Its eyes were electric blue, and huge.

"That is a Revered Dragon, in your tongue," Kahliivnin growled. "Among the strongest of the Dov. Any above this level of power would likely not serve Alduin. He has grown desperate, sending his strongest followers to us."

"It looks… slow. We can use that to out advantage. Get us above it." Ryuzaki held onto the saddle tightly as Kahliivnin shot upward. He was younger, weaker, and far less experienced in battle than their foe, but was among the fastest of all dragons in Tamriel. Aside from that, Ryuzaki's prediction turned out to be correct. The Revered Dragon was slightly slower than a normal dragon.

Kahliivnin hovered high above the Revered Dragon, and roared his defiance. "We outnumber it, two Thu'um to one. Use Frost Breath, and I'll use Ice Form when we get in close. Weaken it, get it to land. The Thalmor will finish it off… how ironic…"

"Lawliet… may I ask… to devour this foe's soul when he falls?" Kahliivnin glared down at their more powerful foe, who roared dramatically.

"I'm not sure how to prevent my own body from absorbing it… why do you ask?"

"The Dov grow stronger through various ways of strengthening our Thu'um. Mine is weak. Devouring this Dovahsil will strengthen me. Whichever of us is closer to him when he falls…" he trailed off.

"So be it." Ryuzaki noticed Kahliivnin's sigh of relief, and added, "I assume Sahloknir would never have agreed to such a request."

"Vahzah. I expected a similar reaction from you." Kahliivnin roared again, this time forming a phrase. "WAH GRAH, DOVAHKIIN!" he dove downward with lightning speed, his wings folded at his sides, catching the Revered Dragon off-guard. The two Dov collided, and Kahliivnin sank his teeth and claws into the older dragon's back.

"IISS SLEN NUS!" Ryuzaki Shouted, and watched ice spread over the dragon's back, immobilizing its shoulders and wings. It cried out in pain and tumbled downward through the air, trying desperately to dislodge the ice and save itself. Kahliivnin detached from the Revered Dragon's back, and hovered, watching the older dragon plummet.

Finally, it shattered the ice and beat its broad wings downward, saving itself from a horrible death. It roared up at them, and breathed in to Shout, only to scream as the panicked Thalmor loosed a volley of arrows into its flank. Badly wounded, it flew up, only to be blocked by Ryuzaki and Kahliivnin with the high ground. Desperate now to escape both enemies, the dragon turned and flew away, roaring "WULD NAH KEST!"

Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail, and said calmly, "Well… if you want us to pursue him, I'm fine with that… the Thalmor are supposed to _successfully _run away, so our job down there is done."

Kahliivnin let out a roar of pride, and sped after the slower Revered Dragon, which was headed in the general direction of Windhelm. It turned to scream desperately at him, "tahrodiis gein! Voth faal dinok se Sahloknir, hin ofan ahmik ol faal Dovahkiin key?"

Kahliivnin paid the words no heed, merely roared as he folded his wings and landed on the Revered Dragon's back. He sank his teeth into his elder's throat, and viciously thrashed his own head to one side, snapping his foe's spine. The dragon died instantly, and Kahliivnin tore free, blood dripping from his jaws, as he beat his wings downward and began hovering. "Dovahkiin… very few Revered Dragons have ever fallen in battle, and most of these died under Alduin's own Thu'um… what we have just done may be unprecedented. I am sure there is a word in your speech for this feeling… ah! Exhilaration!"

He landed thunderously in on the snow-crusted ground, and watched as the Revered Dragon's soul drifted from its burning body, and into Kahliivnin. Ryuzaki dismounted from the saddle, and gazed further west. "It was headed into the Jerall Mountains… suppose if Alduin's lair is somewhere in the mountains? At best, I can only give it a thirty percent likelihood… but it's a nice theory. Next time we chase a dragon, we follow it, and let it lead us where it may."

X

High Hrothgar's stone walls could not hold back the whistling screech of the wind that battered it from the southwest. Arngeir blinked in surprise as an especially loud gust struck the walls, creating sound akin to a howl within the walls. "Master Einarth… would you please go deal with the storm? I need to preside over this collection of savages, and ensure that this peace council does not degenerate into a bloodbath…"

Einarth nodded, and headed for the doors. Ulfric spoke up, irritating Arngeir. "As much as I resent that comment, Master Arngeir, I can fully understand it. I _have_ become a savage, particularly in comparison to the Greybeards… but this peace council will remain a peace council." he turned to General Tullius, and added, "We have been brought here because this madness has to end."

Tullius blinked. "Very well… what exactly are your terms?"

"Talos worship legalized, and cooperation between your Legion and my armies, to the end of defeating the Thalmor."

The General cringed. "Damn all this Talos business… you're certain that's all?" Ulfric nodded, and Tullius sighed in contentment. "Fine. The White-Gold Concordat holds no power anymore… in exchange for your Talos worship, Skyrim will return to and maintain its status as an Imperial province."

"If you sell Talos out a second time, Skyrim will secede again and declare direct war on Cyrodiil. Aside from that, it seems we're in agreement. Now, the Moot."

Ryuzaki suddenly stood, surprising everyone present, particularly since his feet had not left the seat of his chair, and he towered over them. Light, leaning against a wall and watching the meeting, raised an eyebrow. "The Moot will be held in one week, in Whiterun."

Everyone stared, as Ryuzaki lowered himself back into a crouch. "What exactly is so important about those specifications, Jarl Ryuzaki?" Tullius asked, and leaned forward expectantly.

"Several things… I will be in Whiterun next week, but I will leave to confront Alduin shortly after. I told myself I'd see a High King of Skyrim before I left. Whiterun is also neutral territory, or was, I suppose. All in all, the placement is optimal."

"LOK VAH KOOR!" Einarth's Shout was earsplitting, even through the storm and the stone walls. Ryuzaki sighed in the peaceful silence following.

"STRUN IISS VEN!"

Ryuzaki blinked. "That's a Shout I'm not familiar with… storm, ice, wind. I assume this is a dragon here to kill me." he said this with minimal emotion, and stood. "It may take me a while to deal with it… please, all of you stay here." he hopped down from his chair, and reached for his bow. Einarth's cry of pain drew him faster, and he began to run as he reached for an arrow. He kicked open the door, and thunder clapped.

A massive grey dragon was hovering over High Hrothgar, roaring down at Ryuzaki. Einarth, meanwhile, was groaning in pain from the effects of a Shout Ryuzaki hadn't heard. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

The fearsome dragon swerved in an attempt to dodge Dragonrend, but to no avail. It struck, and enveloped him in burning blue light. His wings lost their tremendous strength, and he landed in the courtyard of High Hrothgar, weakened and in agony. Ryuzaki returned his bow to his back, and drew the pitch-black ebony katana he had forged. The dragon hissed, and flared his tired wings outward. "Mortal… come no closer… my Thu'um is still strong!"

Ryuzaki stood in front of Einarth, protecting the injured Greybeard. "Leave this place. Tell Alduin his final hours are upon him."

"Your Thu'um is like a hatchling's," the dragon growled, chuckling grimly. "Well-educated, you know much of our Rotmulaag, but weak. It is to be expected of a mortal. You cannot Shout continuously."

"Are you proud of your astuteness?" Ryuzaki asked sarcastically. "Yes, I am limited in my use of the Thu'um, but one Shout from me has brought you to the ground. Another can kill you instantly."

"You lie…" the dragon wheezed, and glared at him. Ryuzaki noticed with a shiver that it had four purple eyes in each socket. "You cannot be that powerful."

"Test that theory, if you so choose." Ryuzaki shrugged. "It's nothing to me. Leave, and survive, or stay, and die. I'm in no danger either way."

"DIR!" the dragon barked, and started forward, breathing in to ready a Shout. Ryuzaki raised his sword and gripped it with both hands.

A deafening roar shook the mountain, and Ryuzaki was pushed to one side by another dragon's wing. He rolled sideways in the snow, dizzy and disoriented, then slowly got to his feet. Two dragons were now standing opposite each other, snarling. One was the purplish-grey, eight-eyed dragon that had been about to attack Ryuzaki, but the other was much smaller. The ever-present spikes of a Frost Dragon's spine were broken away, leaving only small black bumps. Torn leather scraps hung at the base of the dragon's neck, where the remnants of a saddle had been torn away in pain and frenzy. Its scales, once a shining blue-white, were now dull and pale.

"…Kahliivnin?"

The once-Frost Dragon ignored the name, continuing to stare down the much older and larger Legendary Dragon. The two snarled again, at the same time, and Kahliivnin started forward. In sudden fright, the Legendary backed up several steps, its tail thrashing wildly in panic. "Bovul, Bahaldrog. Dovahkiin los ko zu kogaan."

"Kahliivnin?" Ryuzaki called again. The smaller dragon turned, and stared at him. He knew that stare, it was the same blank, dead-eyed glare he specialized in. He had used it more than once to intimidate criminals into confessing, and it seemed Kahliivnin had learned it. The Legendary Dragon took this opportunity to turn tail and fly away, as fast as his wings would carry him. "What happened to you?"

"Krasaar se faal Thu'um. Sickness of the Voice. I am… changing. A Fo-Dovah does not maintain the body of a Fo-Dovah for eternity."

"This is because you devoured that Revered Dragon's soul, isn't it?"

Kahliivnin blinked, and ran his tongue along his snout. "Yes…" he looked up suddenly, and snarled. Ryuzaki looked up as well, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of three dragons circling High Hrothgar. Not one had made a sound. "These are Bahaldrog's allies. They have not fled with him, therefore, they likely serve Alduin directly. Still, they are sahlo, weak. Wah grah," Kahliivnin growled, and Ryuzaki understood. He climbed onto Kahliivnin's back, and settled himself into the place where the saddle had been.

Kahliivnin took off with incredible speed, and Ryuzaki entwined the remaining scraps of leather around his left arm, wielding his sword with his right. An Ancient Dragon roared in defiance, and rammed into Kahliivnin's flank. Ryuzaki swung his sword into the reptilian snout that was frantically trying to bury itself in Kahliivnin's flesh. Shocked and badly wounded, the dragon released its grip and flew away. A Blood Dragon approached, flying directly toward Kahliivnin's front.

"TUZ VEY ZUN!" Ryuzaki stared in uncomprehending shock as the Blood Dragon was torn apart by invisible blades from Kahliivnin's Thu'um. What remained was little more than a red mist. Kahliivnin swerved past the cloud of dragon blood, and panted. "That Thu'um… cuts its wielder," he explained.

"Will you be all right?"

"I will recover. Ro suleyk. Destructive power must be balanced somehow, but what is the point of wielding a weapon that slays its master? There is none."

Two dragons remained in the air, as the night sky was lit by the dragon soul that Ryuzaki was absorbing. One was the wounded Ancient Dragon, the other a Frost Dragon that was already fleeing.

The Ancient Dragon roared in pain and frustration, then Shouted, "FUS RO DAH!"

"RII VAAZ ZOL!" Ryuzaki bellowed back, and the two Thu'um passed through each other. Both struck their targets, but the Ancient Dragon survived, and the wind of Unrelenting Force filled Kahliivnin's wings, pushing him off-course.

Ryuzaki turned, his sword raised, to face the oncoming roar of Bahaldrog, who rammed into them both, and forced them into the ground, roaring wildly. "Tahrodiis gein! Nivahriin, sahlo, vokul gein!" Kahliivnin howled, just before slamming into the frozen earth. Ryuzaki was sent flying, and he lost his grip on his sword as he tumbled briefly in the snow.

Dragon Shouts woke him, several minutes later, and he stared into the night sky, dazed. He groaned, and reached for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

He blinked several times, and sat up, still dizzy. Kahliivnin was fighting against Bahaldrog on the ground, but was losing badly. His flanks were gashed and bleeding, his wings torn, and his maw wet with his own blood from the Shout he had used earlier on the Blood Dragon. "GAAN LAH HAAS!"

Kahliivnin cried out in pain, and retreated a few steps, as Ryuzaki turned and spotted his sword, sticking out of the snow. _I'll be able to Shout soon… hang in there, Kahliivnin… _He crawled toward the sword, and stumbled weakly to his feet. As Kahliivnin was attacked yet again, Ryuzaki stumbled, and fell to his hands and knees. The world spun madly around him, but he recovered after a few precious seconds, and wrapped his hand around the hilt.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" Kahliivnin roared again, and tried to take off as he Shouted, but Bahaldrog caught his tail with his teeth, and held on, viciously tugging Kahliivnin back to earth.

"WULD NAH KEST!" Ryuzaki Shouted triumphantly, and held out his sword as he passed under Bahaldrog's neck. It struck flesh, and sliced through until it met Bahaldrog's spine. The impact pried the sword from Ryuzaki's grasp, and he willingly let it go, to save himself from serious injury. Steaming crimson blood poured from the wound, but turned to smoke and orange cinders before it could hit the ground. Bahaldrog's soul began to heal Kahliivnin, as Ryuzaki continued to Whirlwind Sprint.

He came to a stop and crumpled into a snowbank, panting.

The Ancient Dragon roared once more, but fled in terror from a healed Kahliivnin's glare. The younger dragon licked his snout, cleaning away the half-dried blood. Ryuzaki rolled onto his back in the snow, and coughed once. "Alduin getting desperate… doesn't seem to be a good thing anymore," he wheezed.

"There will not be another attack like this." Kahliivnin cast his gaze to High Hrothgar. "There cannot be. Bahaldrog was Alduin's strongest follower."

"Finally, some good news." Ryuzaki slowly sat up, and brushed the snow from his armour. "We still have to get back to the peace council."

"And ensure that the Bronne have not degenerated back into civil war?"

"Not quite… I just need to confirm to them, that I am still alive."

X

A short while later, Ryuzaki stood before the Jarls, Greybeards, and Imperial officers, in the main hall of High Hrothgar. His ebony katana was laid on the table, bent out of shape by the impact with Bahaldrog's neck and unable to fit back into its scabbard. Light eyed the half-broken weapon, smirking silently in approval.

"Tonight, despite the nuisance that presented itself a few minutes ago, was a historic night. Master Arngeir informed me of exactly how well this peace council went in my absence, and now I see with pride, what the Thalmor will see with terror. The Empire founded by Tiber Septim… indeed, founded by Talos Stormcrown, is once again whole, and that does not bode well for its enemies."

Ryuzaki noted the suppressed grins of satisfaction on the faces of those present, and continued his speech. "I was informed this morning, as were most of you, that the Altmer forces that attacked Winterhold and Eastmarch are currently fleeing west through the Sea of Ghosts, aboard a fleet of ships intended for battle in far warmer waters. Solitude is readying its forces as we speak, to ensure that the Thalmor do nothing but sail away."

He paused, allowing this to sink in, and added, "As of now, there is not a single port where they can resupply, without entering enemy territory, until they reach High Rock's western shores, which they have captured. Daggerfall will serve as a suitable port, if they make it that far. Gentlemen, I hope they do, because if they do, they will tell their commanders of what awaits them here. Summerset Isle will fear us. They will fear a roar on the wind and fire in the sky, they will fear the dragons that await their return with open jaws, ready to devour."

"We only have one dragon," Tullius commented. "Not to detract from this advantage you've given us, but we only have one."

"But the Thalmor don't know that," Ryuzaki replied, slowly and deliberately. Grins lit up everyone's faces, even Arngeir smirked. "In fact… it's not entirely true. There are yet two Dov who cooperate with humans." he noticeably glanced upward, toward Paarthurnax's roost, and continued, "There may be more when the Thalmor return. When Alduin falls, many Dov may choose to follow the mighty Thu'um that cast him down."

"Moving on from this, there is the matter of the Moot. In less than a week, all of us will gather in Whiterun, and before we leave, we will crown a High King, or perhaps a Queen. Regardless, this is another disadvantage piled onto the Altmer armies. Once that is done, the next time I leave Whiterun will be to slay Alduin."

A few people murmured in approval at that, and he glanced to Esbern, who had given him the name of one of Alduin's lieutenants as he had entered the building. Odahviing, Snow-Hunter-Wing, was to serve as Ryuzaki's informant. On the other hand, Delphine had yet to cease glaring at him. She had not taken his refusal to kill Paarthurnax well. He stared back at her, with no emotion in his face and no sign of regret, then glanced down at his bent katana, deep in thought. _Delphine… I can see now, you and I are going to have a problem, aren't we?_

X

Terms in the Dragon language:

_DOVAHKIIN! ZU UNSLAAD IN ALDUIN YAHHE HIN DINOK! _- Dragonborn! My undying master Alduin seeks your death!

_WAH GRAH, DOVAHKIIN! _- to battle, Dragonborn!

_Tahrodiis gein! Voth faal dinok se Sahloknir, hin ofan ahmik ol faal Dovahkiin key?_ - Treacherous one! With the death of Sahloknir, you give service as the Dragonborn's horse?

_Bovul, Bahaldrog. Faal Dovahkiin los ko zu kogaan. _- Flee, Bahaldrog. Dragonborn is in my blessing. ("In my blessing" was in the closest thing I could find to "under my protection.")

_Tahrodiis gein! Nivahriin, sahlo, vokul gein! _- Treacherous one! Cowardly, weak, evil one!


	17. Siege

_With age comes wisdom. With wisdom comes power. Power corrupts, and so, those who live forever are the most susceptible to corruption. The hatchlings, the young ones who still see a potential for goodness, are often called naïve, and even worse, this idealism is targeted and systematically torn out. - _Kahliivnin, 4E 202

X

Ryuzaki looked up, and blinked as a raindrop landed on his eyebrow. He was crouching on a bench beneath the ancient Gildergreen of Whiterun, and this was not the first time he had done so. The first time, he had been in Skyrim for less than a week, and had no money. Now, he was the Jarl of Riften, not to mention Dragonborn.

Thunder cracked, and lightning flashed in the sky. Light looked up at the spot where it had been, his eyes obscured by the darkness of his Daedric helmet. "Where the hell is everyone?" he asked, and looked around. Ulfric Stormcloak was present, but the other Jarls were not. "Inside Dragonsreach, likely expecting this storm to end so they can have a Moot without getting their fancy robes wet." he turned to Ryuzaki. "Why aren't you using Clear Skies?"

"I'm listening for something."

Light, kept dry by his thick armour, asked with mild interest, "what is it?"

"Bells. I can hear church bells, and I can't tell where they're coming from." Ryuzaki glanced down to the cobblestones, and added, "They sound like funeral bells."

Light blinked, though no one noticed. "Paarthurnax… he said we were 'doom-driven' once."

Ryuzaki stepped down from the bench, and stood. "Doom is written into our lives, Light. Alduin, a god of destruction. Kaal se Sithis. Me, the Last Dragonborn. The Death Note. We are personifications of doom… LOK VAH KOOR!"

"Personifications of doom," Light echoed as the storm was shattered by Ryuzaki's Voice. "I like the sound of that."

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted. "Rue Ryuzaki?"

He turned to face the newcomer, a hooded Dunmer. "Yes?"

"I'm…" she sighed. "…I'm with the Guild," she admitted hesitantly.

"And? Why are you here?" Ryuzaki deadpanned, and crouched on the bench, looking up at her.

"Mercer Frey is dead, and his treachery was exposed because of you. I was personally allowed back into the guild I grew up with because of what you did for us. We… I… wanted to thank you."

"Duly noted and appreciated."

"There's more than that."

"Oh, I see now." Ryuzaki announced. "You're here to bargain for your safety. With Riften under my command, you are in danger. You fear that I will destroy your Guild, rather than profit from you as Maven did."

"That sums it up nicely," Karliah replied, nodding.

"Hm… here I have a unique opportunity… with your full cooperation, I could…"

"Yes? Anything! Anything you ask!" Karliah exclaimed desperately.

"The targets for your heists will always be approved by me. Under my guidance, you will only rob other criminals… but rest assured, that will be enough to fill your pockets. In return, you will be safe from prosecution by me, and by L. However, if anyone else tracks you down, I will hand them over to you."

"Deal."

"Wait. I must ask… do you really have the authority to approve this?"

"There's no alternative. Brynjolf will agree, given the choice between your terms and total destruction."

"One more thing. Your Guild will help me track down and eliminate other criminal organisations, for instance, the Dark Brotherhood."

"You want to make an enemy of the Brotherhood? Go ahead, but leave us out of it."

"Think harder about my proposal." Ryuzaki answered calmly. "L will eliminate most of your competition, and the rest will be your source of income. With sufficient time, I may even be able to grant your Guild a full pardon for past crimes, on the condition that you only rob those I direct you to. You can be thieves without being wanted criminals."

Karliah blinked, and glanced downward in thought. "We'll help you and L, but not with the Dark Brotherhood. We won't get in the way of a clan of trained assassins."

"Fine." Ryuzaki sighed. "They won't be too hard to track anyway. I already know where they hide. Go back to your Guild, tell them of our agreement, and contact me again later."

Karliah blinked, leaned down, and whispered, "Remember this. The claws of the Nightingales are around your throat. Betray the Thieves Guild, and worse things than dragons will come for you."

As she left, the Jarls approached, and Ryuzaki quietly mused, "I wonder… what exactly that means…"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Light growled. "It wouldn't even take you a week to track down their hideout!"

"But it would take me several years to eliminate every other thief clan in Skyrim. On Earth, I worked with Aiber and Wedy, and I only worked on cases which were either high-stakes, or otherwise interested me. Besides, it's not like I intend to make any money from this."

"Damn it… fine. You have a point, but I don't like it," Light grumbled.

Ulfric stood, as the other Jarls sat in their elaborate carven thrones of wood. "Glad to see we're all here… let's begin."

Jarl Korir of Winterhold stood as Ulfric sat. "Would any of you here wish to decline a potential kingship?" he called out, and Ulfric immediately raised his hand, to the surprise of everyone present. Jarl Elisif of Solitude repeated the gesture.

Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun stood, and waited for Korir to sit before beginning. "I believe I am capable and worthy of kingship," he announced. "I have ruled Whiterun with efficiency and kindness."

The other Jarls stared as he sat, and Ulfric stood. "Jarl Balgruuf, I mean this as no disrespect to you, but someone has to begin the vote of kingship, and my vote goes to Jarl Ryuzaki of Riften."

"My vote goes to myself," Jarl Korir replied without standing.

"My vote goes to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun," Elisif said quietly.

"My vote goes to myself," Balgruuf added.

"My vote goes to Jarl Ryuzaki of Riften," Jarl Idgrod of Morthal replied gruffly.

There was silence at this. Balgruuf and Ryuzaki were tied for votes, and Korir stood alone with one vote from himself.

Jarl Igmund of Markarth cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him. "I admit, I'd like to be king, but I know I'll never leave Whiterun with that title, not even if you two both dropped dead right now. My vote goes to Jarl Balgruuf."

The Jarl of Whiterun grinned excitedly, then turned in surprise to Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath, who grumbled, "I vote for Ryuzaki."

Korir sighed. "Does no one have faith in me?" he muttered under his breath, then said loudly, "I'm changing my vote. Jarl Balgruuf, you have more experience. My vote goes to you."

Jarl Skald of Dawnstar coughed. "My vote goes to Jarl Ryuzaki," he announced, using the formal phrase that had been briefly forgotten.

Ryuzaki remained silent for a moment, knowing all eyes had turned to him. He was tied, four to four votes, with Balgruuf, and was the only voter left. "I suppose… my vote goes to myself," he declared hesitantly.

"By the Nine." everyone turned to look as Balgruuf continued, "You walked into my court less than a year ago, fresh out of Helgen, and no one had heard of you before. Then, it was Ryuzaki the Dragonborn, then Jarl Ryuzaki, and now… High King…"

"wait." the Jarls cast their gaze back to Ryuzaki. "I will only accept this title if you all willingly swear fealty to me. Does anyone here have any reason why you would not accept me as King?"

Absolute silence weighed heavily in the air, until Ulfric suddenly stood, and knelt before him. "All hail, High King Rue Ryuzaki."

"All hail," Balgruuf repeated.

"All hail!" the Jarls chanted, until Jarl Ulfric held up his right hand. Reluctantly, the cheering came to a halt. "We're not quite done," he announced, and recited loudly,

_Maw unleashing Razor Snow,_

_Of dragons from the blue brought down,_

_Births the walking winter's woe,_

_The High King in his Jagged Crown!_

The words had an effect almost like a Shout, having been spoken with such authority. There was no real magic in the poem, but no one dared interrupt the silence. Ulfric breathed deeply, and continued, "While I made my way to High Hrothgar, I sent my men to a tomb known as Korvanjund. They found what I had sent them in search of. It was delivered to me this morning…"

Ryuzaki glanced down at the leather pouch hanging from Ulfric's waist, which the elder Jarl opened. He proudly withdrew a helm of darkened, ancient steel, lined with dragons' teeth, still sharp after untold centuries collecting dust on the motionless head of a sleeping Draugr. He laid it on Ryuzaki's head, and stepped back, once again beginning his chant. "Maw unleashing Razor Snow."

"Of dragons from the blue brought down," Elisif and Balgruuf joined in.

"Births the walking winter's woe…" the remaining Jarls chanted, enthralled by the sense of rightness in this moment.

"The High King in his Jagged Crown!" Ryuzaki mumbled this along with the other Jarls, numbly. He glanced over at Light, midway through the word 'King,' and realized with a start that his formerly bitter enemy was chanting the Nordic verse as well. He stood, and touched the crown on his own head. "I will be your King," he declared proudly, his voice suddenly much louder. "But there is still more to do. Alduin must fall, and for that to happen, Dragonsreach must earn its name once again!"

Light and Balgruuf followed him as he made his way up the steps of Dragonsreach. "I'd like to say that I knew you had it in you," Light began, "but to be honest, I had no idea." he clapped Ryuzaki on the back. "Nice one, though."

Ryuzaki turned, but gave no answer. "Jarl Balgruuf, I will slay the World-Eater, I am sure of that. However, there is a possibility I will be unable to return to Tamriel once I have done so. If I do not reappear in Skyrim for a month, I would like you to succeed me as High King. You should have no difficulty with the next Moot."

Balgruuf simply nodded, having not fully registered what Ryuzaki had said. "Wait!" he cried out, as it sank in. "did you say…?"

"Yes. You might still be High King, but…" Ryuzaki pushed open the doors of Dragonsreach, and finished, "One step at a time. For now, our focus is on Odahviing."

"Odahviing… the dragon?"

Ryuzaki nodded, and continued walking. "Your men are already waiting on the Great Porch, I presume?"

"They've been ready since this morning."

"Good… I didn't want to wait." Ryuzaki picked up speed, and forcefully threw open the heavy doors between the palace and the Great Porch, then drew his sword. "OD AH VIING!"

"To your stations, men!" Balgruuf commanded, his ears ringing from Ryuzaki's Shout, and drew his own steel broadsword. "Talos, guide my blade and protect me."

"DOV AH KIIN!" a dragon Shouted back, as it flew at full speed toward the Porch, then hovered at its edge. "zu'u… nid. You cannot understand my words. Know this, Dovahkiin. Calling my name was your final mistake." Odahviing landed, and the Great Porch creaked and rumbled. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Ryuzaki leapt to the side of the flames, and rolled to his feet. He slowly backtracked toward the palace, as though retreating in fear. "Aam? Why do you run from me, Dovahkiin? Do you see now, how doomed you are? YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"FEIM!" Ryuzaki answered, allowing the searing flames to pass harmlessly through his spectral form. As he materialized, Odahviing glared at him, and roared in frustration.

"Stay still, insect! Meet my challenge as a true Dovah, face me!" he snapped his jaws at Ryuzaki, who dodged with ease.

"As you wish… JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Ryuzaki replied, and Odahviing recoiled in agony and shock from the dragon-hunter's Dragon Shout. He roared again, this time in true anger, and stalked forward, as Ryuzaki continued to lead him deeper into the Great Porch. "NOW!"

At first, Odahviing mistook the shout for a Thu'um, but then he heard the creaking above his shoulders, and he looked up, as the restraints of Numinex came crashing down, pinning him helplessly. "NID!" Odahviing struggled, and moaned thunderously, "HORVUTAH MED KODAAV!" Ryuzaki sheathed his sword calmly, and stepped to the side of Odahviing's open maw, to save himself from any more Shouts. "Caught like a bear in a trap," Odahviing groaned, then glared at Ryuzaki. "Dovahkiin… you went to a great deal of trouble, to put me in this… humiliating position. It is obvious why."

"You will tell me where Alduin is."

"Hm. I thought so… Alduin has retreated to Sovngarde, where he devours the souls of the mortal dead… a privilege he jealously guards. And yet, perhaps this is his mistake. Alduin left you broken atop the Monahven, close to death. He made sure his followers heard this tale, but then, he retreated, to build his strength. Surely, this means he feels challenged."

"But I already know he is in Sovngarde. I need to know how he got there."

"Unslaad krosis… innumerable pardons, I digress. His portal to Sovngarde is in a ruin to the east, Skuldafn. Surely I do not need to tell you, all his remaining strength will be marshalled there."

"His army will not save him."

"Perhaps so, perhaps not. But now I must ask, will I be freed?"

"When you cease servitude under Alduin and swear fealty to me."

"Aam? Serve you? No. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider. Hm… Krosis. There is one… detail… about Skuldafn which I failed to mention."

"Go on." Ryuzaki had already guessed what it was.

"You may have the Voice of a Dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never see Skuldafn. It is high in the mountains… of course, I could fly you there, but not when trapped like this."

Ryuzaki nodded thoughtfully. _Kahliivnin could fly me there… but, I doubt Balgruuf would be happy keeping an angry dragon stuffed in the back of his palace. In addition, Odahviing knows the exact location of Skuldafn, whereas Kahliivnin does not. _"Fine. You will lead us to Skuldafn." he turned, and called out, "release him! Open the trap!"

"Someone else is gonna have to help get him back in there," the guard controlling the trap grumbled, and lifted it from Odahviing's neck.

"To the Dov, one's word is sacred, Dovahkiin. I will not go back on my promise. I will fly you to Skuldafn."

"Actually…" Ryuzaki turned to face the open end of the Great Porch, and bellowed, "KAH LIIV NIN!"

Odahviing watched incredulously as a pale white dragon approached, roaring to herald its arrival, then landed on the Porch. "Odahviing… I thought I had heard your name called."

"Kahliivnin? You were one of Sahloknir's servants, yes?"

"I was."

"Krasaar se faal Thu'um," Odahviing mumbled quietly to himself. "Very well. I will carry Kaal se Sithis, then." He froze, and turned to face a breeze that drifted in from the north. "Dovahkiin… is it true, that Bahaldrog died under your Thu'um?" Ryuzaki nodded, and Odahviing stretched his wings restlessly. "Word of this has reached Nahkriin, then. Alduin's thrall, the guardian priest of Skuldafn… has seen fit to send Alduin's army here."

Balgruuf shuddered. "His army? You mean to tell me, that the dragons are coming here?"

"No," Odahviing growled. "The Dov remain in Skuldafn… but there are other creatures in Alduin's service."

Ryuzaki drew his bow, and explained, "Draugr. Alduin has sent an undead army to the gates of Whiterun."

The Jarl swore, and drew his sword. "Guards, to the south gate! We have to defend it while we can!"

Odahviing scoffed. "Perhaps you will reach the walls of your city before the Draugr, but it means nothing. There are thousands, I smell their haze of death on the wind. They do not tire, wince, or falter. They simply conquer."

"All the more reason to keep them outside the city. Kahliivnin!" Ryuzaki called, and climbed into the new saddle on the white dragon's shoulders. Immediately, Kahliivnin beat his wings downward and leapt into the air, clearing the edge of the Great Porch and soaring over the plains outside Whiterun. He turned southward, roaring as he flew over the Cloud District.

Far below, the mob of guards grew as it marched south toward the gates, gathering more soldiers as Balgruuf's orders were shouted throughout Whiterun. The Draugr, meanwhile, were a mass of grey skin and black armour, marching slowly southward along the outer wall of the city. The living soldiers reached the gates faster, and prepared to defend it. Archers took their positions atop the walls, and swordsmen filled the streets.

"Most of those are Deathlords. They can Shout," Ryuzaki noted as he nocked an arrow. "If they use Unrelenting Force on the gate, they'll destroy those guards."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Get their attention. They're here for us, not the people of Whiterun. If we can lead them away from the city, we can minimize casualties."

"And face an army alone?"

Ryuzaki recalled the first time he had faced a Deathlord, in Bleak Falls Barrow. It had not gone well. "Not exactly alone… Light will come, and he may bring Balgruuf's soldiers with him." he released an arrow into the legions of Draugr, watching it explode in flame. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he Shouted, further incinerating the Draugr, who were vulnerable to fire more than any other kind of attack.

"If we stay airborne, we can Shout at them, and avoid their arrows," Kahliivnin suggested, and swerved to avoid a volley of them."

"That'll take a while." Ryuzaki loosed an arrow of his own, piercing the skull of a Deathlord. "If we could combine our Shouts, and use Storm Call, it'd be different, but we're too close to Whiterun. The people in the city could be killed by lightning."

"Aam… if we can lure them far enough away… YOL TOOR SHUL!" Kahliivnin interrupted himself with a Shout, cooking several more Draugr.

"The Watchtower, west of here… it's where I slew Mirmulnir. He crashed into it and destroyed the upper half, but we can still use what's left as a perch. It's far enough away that Whiterun will be safe."

"Pruzah." Kahliivnin turned, and slowly, carefully, led the Draugr westward. Snarling taunts in the dragon language, the undead army willingly followed, firing arrows in massive volleys that blackened the sky. In order to protect themselves, Ryuzaki and Kahliivnin took turns Shouting the arrows away.

Kahliivnin landed heavily atop the ruined watchtower, and roared wordlessly down at the Draugr army. "Are you ready, Kahliivnin?"

"Geh. On your command, Dovahkiin."

"STRUN… BAH QO!"

"STRUN BAH QO!"

Immediately, rain began to pour down, and thunder rumbled menacingly. "This strategy was clever," Kahliivnin remarked with a reptilian grin. "There is nowhere for them to hide from this Thu'um."

"They will try to enter the tower. Guard the roof, and I'll guard the door," Ryuzaki replied, and dismounted.

Thunder echoed through the air as a Deathlord was struck by lightning, which spread in searing arcs over its ancient steel armour. It died an agonizing death, but five more strode over its corpse, approaching the tower.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Ryuzaki sent three dozen Deathlords flying backward, and Kahliivnin Shouted fire at them before they could stand. He drew back his bow, and loosed a shot which pierced a Deathlord's unprotected and glowing eye. It was a perfect shot at a perfect target.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

A wall of Thu'um wind approached Ryuzaki, and tore his bow from his grasp. It was flung past him, to the foot of the stairs. He drew his sword, and breathed deeply to prepare another Shout. _Damn it… we'll have to retreat soon…_

He deflected an incoming Nordic blade, and stabbed its wielder in the throat, twisting his katana in the undead flesh before pulling it back. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" he Shouted, incinerating more Draugr. He had a fleeting hope of barricading the doorway with corpses, but reminded himself of the Deathlords' Unrelenting Force.

He looked past the Draugr, however, bewildered and amazed as he spotted the pillar of black smoke that was shooting into the sky, a tornado that was fast approaching the watchtower. "Kahliivnin!" he called up, "can you see what's going on over there?"

There was no response that Ryuzaki could hear. Instead, he realized the truth for himself. The smoke was approaching from Whiterun.

An explosion of lightless black flame sent Draugr flying in all directions, destroying the tornado from within, and as the smoke cleared, Ryuzaki squinted in disbelief at Light Yagami, laughing maniacally in the distance. He had removed his helmet, displaying his glowing scarlet eyes for his enemies to see and fear. He was dual-wielding Daedric swords, but his hands were burning with the same Daedric fire that had turned the surrounding area into a burnt black field of ash and death.

The Deathlords had completely forgotten Ryuzaki to stare at this newcomer with hate in their lifeless eyes. As Alduin's army converged on Light, Ryuzaki decided that turning their backs was a mistake that would cost them. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, and Ryuzaki sprinted up the tower. He leapt into Kahliivnin's saddle, swinging into place with the same fluid motion, then thundered, "WAH GRAH, KAHLIIVNIN!"

Kahliivnin spread his wings and eagerly flung himself from the tower. Wind screamed past their faces, and Ryuzaki gripped the reins of the saddle tightly. "Can you hear me over the wind?"

"Geh, Dovahkiin! I hear you well! YOL TOOR SHUL!"

As Draugr were vaporized below, Ryuzaki replied, "When we fought Bahaldrog over Ivarstead, you used a Shout to obliterate a dragon! Did it have a name?"

"It is called, 'Razor Snow,' and I advise against using it… YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"Razor Snow… I expected as much… one other question!" Ryuzaki yelled over the wind and thunder. "Why are you calling me Dovahkiin now, when you never did before? You always called me Lawliet!"

"Dovahkiin is a dragon's name," Kahliivnin replied, as he landed next to Light. Without being told, he knew that this was Ryuzaki's intent. "As three words, it does not mean Dragonborn. Dov-Ah-Kiin translates, in your tongue, to Dragonkind-Hunter-Born. As a phrase, it means 'Of the Dragons, a Born Hunter.'"

Ryuzaki blinked, as he quickly grasped the concept. "I see…" he dismounted, and stood next to Light, who reluctantly stopped rampaging. "Well then. TUZ…"

"Oh, no," Kahliivnin muttered.

"…VEY ZUN!"

Light gaped as Ryuzaki was blown backward, unconscious and with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. "Kahliivnin, is he gonna be alright?"

"What is the point of wielding a weapon that slays its master? There is none," Kahliivnin quoted himself, and continued, "he will remember using that Shout, until he is old enough to forget his own name. Only then will he forget the agony of waking up from this."

"Delightful," Light muttered, with a hint of pity, but added, "sucks to be him, but… more fun for us!" he laughed excitedly, and charged into what was left of the Draugr army. Several hundred Deathlords had been killed with one Shout. He unleashed the Daedric powers of Mehrunes Dagon, burning as many Draugr as he could to a crisp. At this, the army of undead realized how utterly defeated they were, and began to retreat.

"Kahliivnin, I have a quick question," Light began, glumly lowering his weapons. "Why do you think Ryuzaki used that Shout? Did he know it would do this to him?"

"He must have taken that prophecy to heart," Kahliivnin replied. 'Maw unleashing Razor Snow…'"

X

Ryuzaki woke, and immediately, the cold and calculating side of his thoughts took over, a refuge from the emotions that would otherwise have come with the searing agony in his throat. _I expected this sort of pain, but I hadn't anticipated passing out. Perhaps I hit my head… I certainly didn't faint. I've been through worse pain, too. _

He looked around, and silently noted that he was staring up at the starry night sky. "Light?" he croaked, and tasted blood as he did.

"Yeah?" Light was standing roughly twenty feet away, or more likely sitting. It was difficult to tell.

"Healing potion," he rasped desperately, unwilling to damage his own body by speaking more.

Light nodded, although he knew Ryuzaki couldn't see it. He opened the small pack that had replaced his old, enchanted satchel, burned to ashes by Alduin's fire. Inside were a few red bottles, a rolled map, a single, burnt scrap of the Death Note's cover, and a glass dagger. He drew out one of the bottles, a powerful healing potion, and made his way to Ryuzaki's half-conscious form. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

The injured Dragonborn simply blinked. "I'll give you a fair warning," Light continued. "Once you've recovered, I'm going to beat you senseless. Not kill you, just kick your ass." he gently opened Ryuzaki's mouth, and poured the potion down his throat.

Ryuzaki fought the urge to cough, and swallowed the potion, then sat up, revelling in how quickly and completely his injured throat was repaired. Tentatively, he began to speak. "Why are you going to 'beat me senseless?'"

"The Thieves Guild," Light explained. "Now stand up and take your ass-beating like a man."

"Light, have you stopped to consider the advantages of what I'm doing with the Guild? I'm ending their crime spree, and using their skills to end others."

"Yeah, I know… but I'm still Kira, damn it! I'm the guy who killed thieves like them by the thousands, in our world. How do you expect me to take what you did?"

"Like this, actually." Light blinked in surprise at that. "I knew you would be upset, and respond exactly like this. Still, I decided that recruiting the Guild was worth your anger, unless you actually decide to kill me. The odds of that are slim, but I can tell that giving those odds any sort of percentage will simply anger you more." Ryuzaki shrugged. "I'm simply hoping I can talk you out of a fight."

Light scoffed, and Ryuzaki winced, just before Light punched him on the jaw. He landed facedown in the ash and dirt, then coughed into it. "That one hurt… a lot more than our fight in Japan." he groaned, and stood slowly. "I was going to let you punch me a few times," Ryuzaki continued, and cracked his neck, "But that hurt a lot worse than I had expected. So, we'll have to stop fighting now."

"Son of a bitch…" Light cracked his knuckles. "Fine. Kahliivnin, Odahviing, are you ready?"

"Geh," they both replied, as Ryuzaki blinked in surprise. He had been completely unaware of both dragons.

Light said to Ryuzaki, as he climbed onto Odahviing's shoulders, "We're going to Skuldafn, right now. Once we're done with Alduin, I might have come to terms with the Guild. If not…" he let the threat hang in the air.

Ryuzaki seated himself in Kahliivnin's saddle, and replied, "Once we're done with Alduin, we can look for a way home. And of course, being in the realm of the Nordic god Shor, we might get some help with that."

X

A/N: Hey guys. We're getting close to the ending now, just a few more chapters. I got a lot of reviews for the last one, but before I can celebrate that, I have an apology to make regarding my A/N in chapter 8.

This was pointed out by Moth Mask, and I tried to reply to her a PM as well as a note here, but it's difficult to stay logged-in on a Nintendo DSi. Seriously, I tried like six times, but I kept getting logged out.

So, anyway, Moth Mask took issue with how much of an ass I was when I said I wasn't going to write yaoi. If anyone else was offended by that particular incident, I'm sorry to you too. See, I said that I would never write yaoi, and attributed that to me being a straight guy. I'd like to explain that I have no beef with yaoi itself, I'm just opposed to me _writing_ it. Maybe that's somehow a sign of me being a homophobe, but I never thought I was until Moth Mask pointed it out. She also made a great point about how reading yaoi or yuri has little or nothing to do with one's sexual orientation. Personally, I don't read either one, but she's right.

So, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I just wanted to make it very clear that I wouldn't write yaoi. I figured it was an important point to make, but I obviously went too far. Moth Mask, thanks for pointing it out, and setting me straight on this.

Aside from that, Fubukifang gave me a review which really brightened my day, and brought up an issue with the Kaal se Sithis title. I've been trying to somehow work this into the narrative, but I couldn't fit it anywhere, so here's my explanation of Kaal se Sithis:

_At some point during the Merethic/Mythic Era, Mehrunes Dagon made a contract with the much older and arguably more powerful Sithis. The deal was that Dagon would release a portion of his power into Tamriel, which would eventually become part of a mortal. _

_Other mortals would fear the power of Kaal se Sithis, and recognize it as Daedric in origin. Mehrunes Dagon would be feared and worshipped, despite the fact that he otherwise was unable to send his power into Mundus. On the other hand, Sithis (called Padomay at the time, long before the Dark Brotherhood followed his orders) would receive the souls of those slain by Kaal se Sithis, the first souls to inhabit the Void. _

_Later, in the Second Era, Kaal se Sithis surfaced for a second time, in ancient Morrowind. He played a crucial role in the founding of the Morag Tong, and was present at the time of the Dark Brotherhood's formation, though he sided with the Tong. _

_When he died of old age (since none could match his prowess in battle) Dagon's power drifted free, and didn't join with another wielder until Light Yagami arrived in Tamriel, in the year 4E 201. When Light eventually dies, whether on Earth or in Tamriel, his powers will once again return to the atmosphere of Nirn, as it is bound by the terms of the contract between Mehrunes Dagon and Sithis. Light, on the other hand, isn't required to do the bidding of either being whatsoever._

Wow, it felt good to finally write that, even though it wasn't written into a chapter somehow.

Also, Setokaiva (I think I get the reference) gave me no less than six reviews, which is pretty awesome. All of them were really interesting and fun to read, even though I had to look up BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! (badass) and Ilshavoh (still have no idea what that is, but at least I know where it's from).

And as always, xArtehx gave me a review… in a totally non-stalker way, I think I've 'deduced' your location, Art. See, I uploaded the chapter in the morning, but you reviewed less than two hours later, and mentioned being up late. So, that means you're in a very different time zone from Nova Scotia. I'm assuming Art is short for Arthur, as in Artie (Arteh), which is a name from an English-speaking country. Since you don't seem to be in Canada or the USA, my best guess is that you're somewhere in England. On the other hand, when I went to send you a PM I noticed that you're not displaying what country you're in, so I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off with this, and you want to keep your residence secret for some reason.

Okay... Skuldafn, here we come!


	18. Skuldafn

_Some claim that eternal life is a torment, which wears a soul thin over centuries. Others believe that the looming shadow of death is the greatest possible blight. Does this not mean that life is miserable either way? That cannot be. We defend our lives too viciously to complain about living them. - Kahliivnin, 4E 202_

X

Ryuzaki looked around, noting the cliffs behind Kahliivnin and Odahviing, as well as the dozens of dragons circling the ruins. It had taken them two days to reach Skuldafn.

"SKULDAFN FEN KOS DINOK!" Ryuzaki turned toward the voice of a hovering Elder Dragon, and pulled back an arrow.

"Hin yah dinok?" Ryuzaki called back, and loosed the arrow. He breathed in, but with difficulty. The air was getting thicker. The dragon swerved to avoid the arrow, and roared in defiance.

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

Ryuzaki felt his bow ripped from his grasp by the Shout of a Draugr Deathlord. "Shit!" he cried out, and watched the bow tumble over the cliff. Light glanced at him in shock, having never known him to curse, but shrugged and drew his twin Daedric scimitars. He grinned with bloodlust, and faced the Deathlord.

"Unslaad krosis…" the Draugr snarled evilly. Light simply laughed, and stalked forward. "Bolag aaz, mal lir!"

"You won't enjoy this… but I will," Light replied, and swung his right sword. The Draugr blocked, only to look down and find the other Daedric blade in its chest. It began to hiss, but Light interrupted. "Yeah. Aus, Kaal se Sithis, wo los daniik. I don't give a shit." Light withdrew his weapon, now dripping ancient blood, and kicked the Deathlord to the ground. "Who's next?" he taunted.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" A Revered Dragon Shouted, and Light dodged the blast of flame easily.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he returned fire with an explosive blast of Daedric magic, and the dragon roared in pain. "Sit back and catch your breath, Ryuzaki! He's mine anyway!" Light cackled, and charged into battle with the Revered Dragon, who obligingly landed to confront him head-on. It snapped its jaws and beat its wings, but Light easily dodged every attack, and carved away at its skull, eventually slicing through to the brain.

Ryuzaki drew his own sword, the ebony katana he had forged for himself to replace Dragonbane. The blade was still slightly warped where the Legendary Dragon Bahaldrog's spine had nearly broken it in half. He had repaired it in Whiterun, but it was still bent enough to notice, a deepened curve toward the wielder. The Elder Dragon landed, and Shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

"FEIM!" Ryuzaki countered, and charged through the gust of frost magic, then swung his sword with both hands at the dragon's snout. As he did, his ethereal form became solid again, and the weapon drew blood. The dragon snarled in pain, and leapt forward with its jaws wide. Ryuzaki crouched, and pointed his sword into the dragon's mouth, then kicked off the ground as it lunged. His blade pierced upward into the beast's head, spearing the brain and killing it. It convulsed upward in death, freeing Ryuzaki's sword. He jumped back to avoid the collapsing dragon, then sheathed his weapon. As he approached Light, he absorbed its soul, and commented calmly, "Skuldafn seems much more open than other Nordic ruins we've seen… it must be to account for the dragons."

Light chuckled, as he gazed up. "Yeah… speaking of dragons…" he nodded upward, and Ryuzaki looked up, marvelling at the swirling pack of dragons, from the young and weak Blood Dragons, to mighty Ancient Dragons, all circling Skuldafn silently. "They're coming closer, lower to the ground."

"Get ready… it'll be bloody, so I think you'll enjoy this." Ryuzaki breathed in, and Light readied his swords. "STRUN BAH QO!"

"This… is gonna be fun." Light grinned, as the sky above the Velothi Mountains was turned black by a furious storm. The dragons roared in alarm and anger, glaring down at Ryuzaki. "Can't they just use Clear Skies?"

"No… Storm Call uses the Thu'um in a unique way. My own Clear Skies can banish the storm, but theirs can't. I can't be certain if other weather-related Shouts would behave this way, but…" Ryuzaki shrugged. "They have no choice but to land, thus minimalizing the damage they'll take from lightning."

The dragons began to land, shaking the mountain with their impacts, and Light frowned. "Hey, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Positive… in a worst-case scenario, we can simply retreat into the temple building itself. We destroyed Alduin's army of Draugr, so the temple should be all but defenceless. There is, however, the Dragon Priest who actually sent said army, who is lurking somewhere in Skuldafn. Nahkriin…"

"They're going to Shout at us," Light growled, as they were surrounded by dragons that blocked the temple entrance. "What's the plan against that?"

"I'm disappointed, Light. You really think I wouldn't plan ahead that far?" Ryuzaki sheathed his sword, and looked around at the small army of dragons ready to destroy him. "now that the sky is dark, you should notice a pillar of light on the horizon somewhere… ah. Just to the northeast, bright blue. You see it?"

Light turned, and spotted the beam shooting into the sky. "What is that?"

"that is magicka, mixed with air, radiating from Sovngarde into Tamriel through Alduin's portal. The portal has likely been open since we fought Alduin, atop the Throat of the World, meaning that the air here is saturated with magicka. You see, the atmosphere of Sovngarde, as with everywhere and everything else in Aetherius, is composed entirely of magicka."

The dragons snarled again, and let loose their Thu'um, all of them at once.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"IISS SLEN NUS!

""FUS RO DAH!"

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

"KRII LUN AUS!"

Dozens of these cries shook Light's ears and shattered his calm, as tremors rocked the ground beneath his feet. He crouched and held his head in his hands, expecting a swift death. When he looked up, however, he saw that he and Ryuzaki were both unharmed. Ryuzaki himself stood tall and unafraid, holding back the force of the dragons' Shouts with a shimmering, spherical barrier that distorted their vision like heat waves over flame. "R-Ryuzaki?"

He made no response; instead he let the ward dissolve, and glared at an Ancient Dragon who was closer to him and Light than the other dragons. After a moment of silence, the storm high above thundered louder than before, and struck the dragon with twenty simultaneous lightning bolts. The dragon recoiled downward, lying prone with its wings splayed helplessly. Terrified and barely able to move, it stared up at Ryuzaki, desperately, silently pleading for its own life.

Ryuzaki, still standing motionless, intoned a single word: "Bovul." Flee. The dragons stepped backward, and many obeyed, but a few Ancient and Revered Dragons remained. The one who had been struck was too weak to move, and so remained prone and pitiful on the ground. The remaining eight dragons took to the skies, as the storm above withered away.

Light stood, and looked around in wonder. "That was incredible… you were never that powerful before, though. How did you…?"

"I expected, or at least hoped, to recover my magical abilities in some capacity." Ryuzaki gazed wistfully upward at the dragons, and continued, "recently I discovered that if I were to absorb ambient magicka in the air, I could integrate it into my body and keep it permanently. I've only done this once, so my abilities outside of a magicka-rich environment are minimal. Still, I've been exposed to enough magicka that I've been able to experiment and devise new spells, despite my inability to actually test them. In short, I've been learning spells I can't perform, in the hopes of being able to do so later."

He went on, "My expectations have proved correct. Magicka composes the entirety of Sovngarde, and I am capable of using it in the same way as my own magicka. Even now, I'm absorbing as much of it as my relatively frail body can manage. My power is reassembling as we speak, but there is a limit as to how quickly." he turned to face westward, and squinted into the setting sun's golden light. "Excuse me for a moment."

Purple light blossomed into being, over every inch of Ryuzaki's skin and armour, then exploded outward into a sphere of deep violet energy, which shrank into nothingness as quickly as it had formed. Ryuzaki was gone, and reappeared several seconds later in another portal, holding his bow. He nocked an arrow, drew it back, and released it into a dragon's skull, all in a single fluid motion that took less than a second. The Ancient Dragon silently plummeted downward, already dead. Light gaped at it, then his open reshaped into a grin, and he sheathed both his swords. Immediately, he formed a ball of black Daedric energy in his hands, and released it toward a Revered Dragon. His target swerved, then swooped down toward Light, jaws open.

"Bad move!" Light declared with pride and bloodlust, and raised his hands upward and forward. The dragon's snout crashed into Light's shadow-wreathed palms, and it howled, immobilized, as it was surrounded and consumed by black smoke. It screamed once more, then the smoke cloud thickened, shrank, and finally faded, revealing empty space. Ryuzaki released an arrow without looking, as it was his turn to be shocked.

"What was that? Why haven't you done that before?"

Light shrugged. "Sithis has to accept the souls I send with that trick. He's a lot pickier when I use it." Seeing that the dragons were further hesitating, he took the time to elaborate, "I can only use that move when Sithis gives me the go-ahead. It's not full telepathy, just a feeling. From what I understand, enemies I kill with that spell go to a special realm in the Void, and Sithis considers it a privilege to die by it."

Ryuzaki nodded, then called out to the dragons again, "Bovul!"

"NID!" came the furious reply of a diving Revered Dragon. Ryuzaki's eyes widened in surprise as the massive creature approached, but he held his hands upward, mimicking Light's pose. He summoned his spherical ward again, this time with much greater power, and the dragon saw the watery distortion of the spell, aborting its dive-bombing tactic. It flew upward again, and roared in frustration. "ZU DUR HIN, DOVAHKIIN!"

"Would that ward have actually stopped him?" Light asked conversationally.

"I believe so," Ryuzaki answered with a shrug. "I have sufficiently refreshed my memories of magic, and stored an adequate supply of magicka in my body. We're done here… BOVUL! ZU OFAN HIN AAZ!"

"NID!" the same dragon called back.

"Then you have doomed yourself," Ryuzaki muttered in the common tongue, and he raised his bow. He nocked, drew, and aimed, then summoned a vast amount of magicka and coated the arrow with it, a thin veneer of blue-white glowing liquid. A simple thought turned the colour to fiery orange Destruction magic, and he released the arrow. Upon impact with the Revered Dragon's chest, the arrow exploded into a sphere of flame that engulfed and incinerated the dragon. It died instantly.

"Light, I truly hope the battle with Alduin will be this easy…" Ryuzaki stopped suddenly, and he released his bow as he doubled over in agony, which filled his entire body. Wide-eyed, he turned to glance at Light, still fearing the image of a crimson-eyed Kira grinning at him with the Death Note in hand. What he saw, however, was only half the same: a crimson-eyed Kira, gaping at him with shock and concern, with the Death Note nowhere in sight. "What's… happening?" he choked out.

"I-I don't know! I swear, though, it's not me!" he looked around frantically, and drew his swords as the dragons fled in all directions. "You believe me, right? I wouldn't betray you after this much!"

"I believe you," Ryuzaki coughed, and wreathed himself in the golden light of a healing spell. "it must be a mage attacking me. It's Nahkriin."

"Are you okay?"

"I… I think so. Nahkriin is four thousand years old, so this is likely the most rudimentary of his attacks. Pure pain, not injury of any kind. This is intimidation, nothing more… but for all his power, Nahkriin is forgetting that he is still hiding from us. I assume he can't injure from this distance, only cause pain."

"well, if you got this powerful in a few months…and he's had four thousand years… he'll obliterate us," Light growled reluctantly.

"Only if my plan fails," Ryuzaki replied casually, and led Light to the gates of Skuldafn's ancient dragon-worshipping temple. "Actually… Nahkriin has been dead for much of that time. Only with Alduin's return has he been reawakened. He's powerful, no doubt, but we stand a reasonable chance." He pushed the doors of the temple open, and coughed at the dust. "It's possible that I've already surpassed him in skill. In addition, I am Dovahkiin, and you, Kaal se Sithis. We outnumber him. All of this adds up."

Light nodded. "Hey, can I ask you something? How much practice, exactly, did you do without your magicka?"

"What you really want to know is, how much destructive power do I have at my disposal?" Ryuzaki chuckled dryly. "Really, it's a difficult question to answer. I didn't focus much on Destruction magic during my practice. The ward spell I used earlier was one of only a few new spells I devised. Now, my only advantage is that I can supply an ordinary spell with a much greater amount of magicka, making it more potent."

The stone walls of the ancient temple shook, and Ryuzaki looked around in surprise. Dust whispered away from the walls, and into the air that was being breathed for the first time in possibly four thousand years. "He can't possibly be… that powerful…"

"Ryuzaki, what's going on?" Light asked, confused and slightly alarmed.

"Nahkriin is about to bring this building down… I assume he's using fire magic on some form of explosive imbedded in the walls and foundations." Ryuzaki shrugged, and added, "Regardless, we'd best pick up speed."

He remained calm until the building shook again, and the roof began to collapse. Then he broke into a run with no warning. Light needed no encouragement to follow, but as always, his choice of heavy, bulky Daedric armour, as compared to Ryuzaki's light Dragonscale, slowed him down. Chunks of the ancient walls came crashing down, and Light realized with horror that he would soon be buried.

Ryuzaki continued to sprint ahead, until he heard Light's cry of pain. Instinctively, he whirled, and saw Light on all fours, his helm dented in by a chunk of stone. Feebly, Light crawled forward, desperately but hopelessly. "WULD!"

Light was disoriented and panicked, unable to make sense of Ryuzaki's Shout. He looked around through the gloom and the maddening red haze over his eyes. He felt his helmet ripped from his head, and heard it fall to the floor, but was too numb to react, even when Ryuzaki lifted him and carried him over one shoulder. "WULD NAH KEST!"

Ryuzaki, however, was forced to let him fall to the floor after his Shout. The Daedric armour alone weighed close to a hundred and fifty pounds. Fortunately, they had put distance between themselves and the collapsing section. He summoned a ball of glistening magelight, technically candlelight as it hovered over his head, and reached into Light's small satchel for a healing potion. Light himself groaned weakly, oblivious to the approaching danger. Ryuzaki quickly poured the potion into Light's mouth. "Wake up, Light."

"Ugh…" Light moaned and rolled away from Ryuzaki. "My head."

"Get up. Now," Ryuzaki growled. He hauled Light to his feet, and added, "If you can't keep up, you'll die."

Light looked down the hall, and the deafening rumble of stone breaking and crashing down finally registered. He looked down at his armour, and sighed, then removed his jagged gauntlets of ebony, and tossed them aside. His hands now much more free, he reached up to his left shoulder, then his right, and let the solid ebony shoulder armour pieces, each weighing fifteen pounds alone, tumble down.

He shrugged his shoulders experimentally, and urged Ryuzaki forward. "I'm ready, let's get the fuck out of here!"

Ryuzaki wasted no time in resuming his sprint. This time, however, Light followed him closely, being almost fifty pounds lighter without his helm, gauntlets, and shoulder armour. The avalanche of stone gained speed, and began to catch up, but Ryuzaki gasped aloud as inspiration struck. He spun, and stopped fleeing, leaving Light dumbfounded but still terrified enough to run. He raised his hands and glared with determination into the wall of thunderous sound and ominous darkness, then cast his newly developed ward, a wall of impenetrable magical energy. He coated the ceiling with it as well, waiting patiently until his throat was clear for another Shout. His ward held back the collapse, and the rubble began to settle.

When at last the sound of shattering stone ceased, and the burning in his throat was quenched, Ryuzaki released his ward and turned to follow Light. "WULD NAH KEST!" He skidded to a stop a few feet behind Light, who had stopped running.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to pull some kind of heroic self-sacrifice, but… that's not really your style," Light panted as he leaned against a wall. "You've got balls of steel though, I'll give you that."

Ryuzaki glanced back down the destroyed hallway, and shrugged. "Let's value our lives a little more than that." He drew his black katana, and added, "We should be getting close… the problem, however, is the likelihood of a puzzle door ahead, like the one in Bleak Falls Barrow. They each require a unique claw-shaped key, which we don't have. These puzzle doors are apparently common in the more significant of Nordic tombs, and those which have a particular reason to be sealed."

Light nodded. "I'm not too worried about that. I remember the puzzle door in Bleak Falls… if the one here is made of the same material, we should be able to smash it."

Ryuzaki smirked as a plan immediately formed. "yes, I think you're right… in fact, we shouldn't have any trouble at all." He held up a sphere of magelight to replace the one that had already faded, and led Light deeper into the dungeon. "By the way, now seems like a good time to mention this… all my fears of treachery from you were erased when Nahkriin attacked me outside the temple. To be quite honest, I expected to see a grin on your face, but what I saw was concern. You have given up all thoughts of killing me, haven't you?"

Light shrugged passively. "No real reason to kill you anymore. I don't hate your guts, I can't continue making a new world, and there's really no way to convict me as Kira."

"Technically, I could still have you executed, but as you said, there's no real reason."

Light grinned as a thought struck him. "Hey, when we get back, just imagine how they'll react! The two of us, wearing this armour and carrying swords and bows. And there's the Elder Scroll you still have. And the Voice, and magic, and the fact we've been gone for… how long? A year now?"

"Maybe just a little less. I've yet to determine what date we actually arrived, and what day it is now." Ryuzaki frowned. "The Kira case hasn't actually been resolved, has it? There's still the problem of a cover story… and the other Death Note," he reminded Light hesitantly.

Light froze. "The… other notebook." He dropped a hand into his satchel, and withdrew the pen he had brought into Tamriel. It was almost drained of ink. "The other notebook…" He was overwhelmed by the implications of this. He could dig it up, and become Kira again, possibly rekindling the war between Kira and L, or he could dig it up and destroy it, ending the struggle that had already claimed thousands of lives. He held up the pen, and stared into it as though searching for an answer in his own dim reflection on the steel casing. Then, he loosened his grip, and let the pen drop, knowing he would never touch it again. "We can't leave it there. Think what would happen if someone found it… Kira all over again, in a best-case scenario. At worst, someone corrupt finds it, and uses it to take over the world." he turned to Ryuzaki. "I want you to take it, Ryuzaki. Destroy it, give it to someone, or keep it, and use it if you ever feel like the world needs it. In any case, I'm done as Kira."

He slumped as he finished speaking. Part of him still wanted to be Kira, to cling to the vision of a perfect world worshiping him, but he knew that he had already been falling into insanity on Earth. Having his identity revealed to Ryuzaki in Skyrim had allowed him one chance to escape the terrible life of evil promised to all users of the Death Note. Just the same, he felt weaker already, having given up his crusade.

"Light, look at the bright side of this. You're going to see your family again. You'll be home in Japan, with your father, your future as a police officer, Misa…"

"Don't you get it, Ryuzaki?" Light growled through gritted teeth. "I became Kira for three reasons. First, the world is full of evil and crime. Second, my God complex, which at least now I'm aware of. And third, most importantly, I was bored… I hated my life! Everything was so easy. I aced my way through high school, and hated it. I was great at sports, and I hated it. I looked around, saw how much better I was doing than other people, and hated it!" He grabbed Ryuzaki's arm, and glared at him. "I've made my decision. If we find a way home, and we can never return to Tamriel, LEAVE ME HERE!"

Ryuzaki glanced down at Light's hand, then back at the desperate look on his face. "That… shouldn't be a problem… however, I have a condition. If we discover a way of traveling freely between both worlds, you must return home, and at least assure your family of your safety. To make it less boring for you, consider joining me, as Eraldo Coil, perhaps? You could continue your quest for justice, this time without murder."

Light released his grip, and sighed shakily. "Okay. Deal. In the meantime, Nahkriin, Sovngarde, and Alduin."

Ryuzaki nodded, and they resumed walking, until they came to the door of black metal and pale stone. He stopped at a safe distance, and readied an arrow on the string of his bow, loading it with pure magicka. All it took was a thought, and the energy was imbued with an idea: Destruction, specifically shock magic. Ryuzaki breathed out, and released the arrow, which blew apart the stone door with an explosion of energy similar to, but not quite lightning. The black iron rings set into the door were strewn on the floor, dimly glowing orange from the heat of the electricity, and a cloud of smoke and dust obscured the path.

An unearthly shriek pierced the cloud, and Ryuzaki recoiled at the hideousness of the sound. Vaguely, its strained vocal cords were reminiscent of a Draugr, but a lesser man would have shuddered at mere thought that such a sound could come from a body once human. Ryuzaki, however, was not a lesser man. His only reaction was readying a second arrow. "What… the hell… was that?" Light growled. His voice carried no trace of fear, only a sadistic excitement.

"Nahkriin, I assume." Ryuzaki was about to continue, but was thrown backward by a lightning bolt. His arrow shot wildly into the dust, and Nahkriin emerged. His face was obscured by an ebony mask, making any attack to the head useless. The remainder of his body was either covered in golden armour or draped in tattered purple robes. He wielded a dull silver staff with a dragon's head carved into the end, which crackled with dim flame.

Ryuzaki stood, and shot another arrow. His hand went from his side, to the quiver, to the string, and then released the drawn arrow, all in less than a second, but Nahkriin floated to the side of the arrow, dodging it easily. Ryuzaki frowned. "I can see why Alduin left you in charge, no dragon or Draugr would dare cross you…"

Nahkriin's laugh turned out to be a more monstrous sound than his scream. It was cut short, however, by Light's own laugh. "You can dodge an arrow, big deal! Let's see you dodge this!" He threw a ball of black-and-red Daedric magic, which Nahkriin sidestepped, but it exploded as it passed, and Nahkriin growled as the energy washed over his armour. When it dissipated, he had his staff raised and ready to unleash hell.

Ryuzaki, however, drew his sword and dropped his bow. Nahkriin shot a fireball at Light, just as Ryuzaki teleported, immediately drawing his full attention. Light was struck in the chest by the projectile, far faster than a normal fireball, and he snarled as he was thrown into a wall. Ryuzaki reappeared behind Nahkriin, and slashed through the back of his armour, drawing ancient, almost-dried blood. Nahkriin quickly floated away and healed the wound, then shrieked in rage. "I'm surprised, Nahkriin. I expected you to have known teleportation was possible," Ryuzaki admitted, then once again disappeared into a deep purple portal. Another opened behind Nahkriin, who whirled and swung his staff through it, but Ryuzaki didn't emerge. Instead, three more portals opened, surrounding Nahkriin from all sides.

Now frantic, Nahkriin set the ground around his feet on fire with his staff, and looked around through the fire, smoke, and heat waves. He never saw the approach of Ryuzaki's glowing white katana blade, which sliced him cleanly in half. Ryuzaki jumped back as both Nahkriin's body and his own sword were turned to steaming white ash. He looked down at the useless hilt he now held, and dropped it, then cast a healing spell at Light.

"I was afraid that would happen…" Ryuzaki sighed. "Ebony, the most durable metal in Skyrim, couldn't stand up to the corrosive properties of destabilized magicka. Such a shame. The spell was so effective, aside from that one drawback."

Light sifted through the ashes that had once been Nahkriin, and uncovered his mask and staff. He stuffed the mask into his satchel, and rested the staff on his shoulder. "That was pretty impressive, Ryuzaki. I would've saved it for Alduin, but…" he shrugged, and headed down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Ryuzaki followed after retrieving his bow. "I actually have a plan in mind for Alduin, now that you mention it…" He hung the bow on his back, and changed the subject. "Light, did you kill Naomi Misora?"

Light thought for a second, remembering the name, then nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I knew her." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and slouched forward as he walked. "If you hadn't killed her, then I would have a reason to search for her. Did I ever tell you, that Rue Ryuzaki was not originally my alias?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, there is an orphanage in London, where children gifted with prodigal intelligence are trained to be detectives. A few in particular are trained to become L after I die or retire. Before you ask, I am in fact the original L. So, the original Rue Ryuzaki, also known by the letter B, was one of my potential successors. He, like many others, saw me as an adversary to be outwitted, as if in a game. The rules to this supposed game are vague, enough so that B left the orphanage and traveled to America, planning to outwit me by giving me an unsolvable case."

"He committed a crime," Light realized grimly.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. B was born with the ability to see a person's name and lifespan float over their heads. He was born with shinigami eyes. B decided to murder civilians at the exact time he saw them as destined to die. He killed three people, and intended to commit suicide as the final death, but he was unable to read his own lifespan. His suicide attempt failed, and with Naomi's help, I had him arrested. He is serving a life sentence in an American prison."

"And you took the alias."

"Correct…" Ryuzaki pushed open the stone doors that led out of Skuldafn, and squinted at the sunlight. "I thought you'd be interested to hear the story."

As his eyes adjusted to the harsh sun, Light asked, "Did you know him well? B, I mean."

"As I've told you, my first two friends were you and Misa. Most of the apprentices have been like children to me, but B alienated himself. He was traumatized somehow. He doesn't hate people, he hates meeting them, because the first thing he sees is their predestined death, knowing he can't stop it. I wanted to act as a father to him, but he only wanted to surpass me. I believe that is the only thing that keeps him going."

"You saw it coming. You knew he would snap."

Ryuzaki sighed. "He was already too damaged when he arrived at the orphanage, but for years, I deluded myself into believing I could help him somehow. But a plan never formed. He left, and became a serial killer, before I could think of any way to restore his sanity." He waited for a response, but Light was silent. "The story has a bittersweet ending. B is in prison, and unless he escapes both his cell and me, he will remain there for the rest of his life. On the other hand, I have not yet given up on rehabilitating him, and as it is, he seems happy, in his own twisted way. He once wrote on the wall of his cell, 'There is never a dull moment in my life. Insanity will entertain me to the end of my days.'"

"It sounds to me like he'd get along with Ryuk."

"Ryuk?"

"The shinigami bound to the remaining notebook," Light explained. "You'll meet him when you dig it up, and by the way, he's addicted to apples, as if they were narcotics."

"Ah… 'L, do you know, gods of death love apples?'" Light laughed, and Ryuzaki chuckled as well. Their laughter immediately ceased when they saw the sealed portal to Sovngarde, now only releasing a dim blue glow. "Hm. Nahkriin's staff likely slots into the seal in front of the portal. He would have attempted to escape with it, and deny us entry, had I not cut him in half."

"I get it." Light made his way to the seal, and locked the staff in place. The stone pavilion became a whirlpool of blue light and grey stone, and through it, Light could see a foggy valley. He peered down into the image with a grin. "Nords sometimes say in battle, 'victory or Sovngarde.' We're lucky, Ryuzaki. We get both."

With that, he jumped into the portal, shortly followed by Ryuzaki.

X

A/N: Happy Holidays! And we're all still alive, huh? All that hype, and 12-21-12 was just a normal day…

So anyway, this story has 1-2 chapters left to go, and I'm already getting set to write the sequel. Next chapter is the conclusion that I've been planning and tweaking since ten chapters ago, so thank you all for reading this far, and on the subject of thanks, this chapter got five reviews from xArtehx, Vault922, tylermech66, Setokaiva, and Smozzick. Thanks all around. Also, I just wanted to mention that Kahliivnin first died during the Dragon War, at around two hundred years old. Nobody asked for that information, I just wanted to throw it out there.

I didn't write Skuldafn the way it happens in-game, because I felt like it would be more of a walkthrough of the level than fanfiction.


	19. Endgame

_There can be no life without order. Good, evil, darkness, light__…__ there must be balance in the Universe._

_- Crowfather, Darksiders 2_

_Everything that has a beginning has an end. - Oracle, The Matrix_

X

L opened his eyes, and held up his right hand, flexing it into a loose fist. "So this is what it feels like… to travel beyond death…"

Sovngarde's majestic landscape stretched out before him and Light, but was marred and obscured by an ominous fog. Light looked around, surprised by it. "To be honest, I expected the afterlife to be… sunnier."

"This is Alduin's power." L lowered his hand, and called out, "Alduin! I have come to slay you. This is the only warning you'll get! Next time you hear my voice, it will be my Thu'um ripping you apart!"

"_Dovahkiin!" _the reply was faint, and bellowed from a great distance. _"You have become a nuisance worth destroying! You have laid waste to Skuldafn, slain Nahkriiin, and butchered my followers! For that, your only reward is that you will die before I destroy the world! You will be spared the torment of seeing me build a monument to your failure, as I previously swore you would suffer!"_

L sighed, and stepped forward into the fog. Light followed closely, to avoid getting lost. "Ryuzaki? Do you even know where you're going?"

"Look down. There is only one road necessary in Sovngarde, the road that leads from its entrance to the Hall of Valor. Since only one road exists here, and we are standing on it, it's safe to assume we are on the right track." Light glanced down, and silently cursed himself for not noticing. There was a worn-down path of granite cobblestones under their feet. He shrugged, however, and continued to follow.

"One more thing…" he began again, watching as L turned to face him while still walking forward. "The magicka in Skuldafn, the same stuff leaking from here, didn't affect my Daedric powers, but now… I feel more free. Like I was shackled in Tamriel, and here I've been cut loose."

"I've felt the same. As best I can deduce, there is a limit on the amount of magical power we can release in the mortal world, likely to preserve some delicate section of the fabric of reality. A complex tapestry can be easily unravelled, by pulling a single thread free."

He stopped walking, and turned to his left. Light blinked at the suddenness of the movement, and turned to look. For a moment, he could see only a wall of dismal grey fog, but a silhouette approached, and took shape. It was a Stormcloak soldier, his armour painted Imperial red with his own blood. "You… I know you! You're the Dragonborn. Can you find the way, to the Hall of Valor? This accursed mist…" The Stormcloak trailed off, and reached up to touch the bloody gash on his right cheek.

"I expected as much. This mist obscures the path for weaker souls, trapping them for Alduin to devour. Follow me, Stormcloak, and you will reach Shor's hall." The Stormcloak nodded, and trailed behind L and Light, watching the skies fearfully.

Alduin roared, and descended with tremendous speed, his open maw aimed at the fallen soldier, but L teleported between the two, and drew his bow with lightning speed. Alduin beat his wings and shot skyward to avoid the arrowhead aimed at him. L eased off the tension on the string, then returned the arrow to its quiver. He turned back to face the Hall of Valor, and sighed with contentment when he saw the size of its silhouette. "We're almost there." _But why would Alduin be so fearful of my arrow? His scales are harder than ebony, yet he disappeared when I pointed a bow at him. _

His satisfaction vaporized when he spotted Tsun guarding a bridge made from a whale's spine. "One last obstacle, it seems."

"Halt, mortal. I admire your bravery," Tsun boomed. "You are no spectre, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry to Shor's mighty hall?"

"By right of birth. I am Dragonborn."

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood. To enter, you will prove your worth in battle against me, but to be fair, your worth is hardly in doubt."

L shrugged. "Seems a fair fight to me." Light laughed at that, but his grin faded as Tsun drew an ancient Nordic battleaxe from his back, and L remained perfectly still, his arms at his sides. "On second thought, you have an axe, and I have my own body. That seems unfair…" Light gaped as Tsun shrugged and swung the axe downward with all his might. He and the Stormcloak winced, but Light was quick to realize that L was holding the weapon by the blade, unharmed.

"Dragon scales make rather effective armour, as you see. An ordinary steel blade won't cut it." Tsun released the shaft of the axe, and raised his massive fists. L dropped the weapon, and stepped forward. Tsun threw a right cross, and L ducked, straightening behind his foe.

Tsun laughed. "If I were to fight the newcomers in my true, godly form, would they stand a chance? No. You're fast, smart, and strong… by the standards of a human, the standards I've willingly restricted myself to. I'd let you pass now, but you haven't even hit me yet." He turned, and aimed another punch, but L sidestepped, and dropped to all fours. Light smirked, knowing what was coming. L shot his right foot into Tsun's chin. The god stepped backward, and wiped immortal blood from his lip. "I wish I could test your skill with a blade, but you don't seem to have one, a shame… you may enter Shor's hall."

"Thank you." L relaxed his posture and turned to the whale-spine bridge. "Before I go, you should know that your strength is considerably less than a normal human's. That axe blow should have hurt, but I barely felt it."

"Wait," Tsun called. "When you enter, seek my lord Shor. He will want a word with you." He turned to Light. "As for you, your soul belongs in Oblivion, and you are not welcome here. It's no fault of your own, but you are a Daedra, and the Hall of Valor itself would reject you." Light groaned, and sat on the stony ground. L shrugged and kept walking.

The doors of the Hall of Valor would easily allow entry for a dragon or a mammoth, and the doors were solid wood almost a foot thick, but L pushed them open easily. Inside, Nord warriors from all eras feasted, drank, and sparred. One in particular was standing at the door, waiting. L recognized the axe hanging on his back, he had seen a painting or two of the legendary Wuuthrad. "Ysgramor?"

"Aye, I had hoped you'd know my name. Tsun told you of Shor's message?"

"He said Shor wanted a word with me."

"Come with me." Ysgramor turned, and led L to the eastern end of the hall. "Shor secludes himself here, unless the sun shines over the hall."

"Why? Is he a recluse?"

"No, not a recluse, but this hall is meant for the souls of mortal warriors. Shor spars with other gods for amusement, holds feasts and banquets here, but at night… well, let's say he enjoys his privacy with Kyne." Ysgramor dissolved a door-sized portion of the wall by touching it, revealing a hidden passage.

"You can use magic?"

"Aye, long ago, the Nords respected magic. Now, prejudice poisons the minds of my descendants. I can't say I'm pleased with that, but it's beyond me to change their beliefs."

"I'm working on that, actually."

"I know. I've been watching, as we all have." he led L into the passage. "Now, Shor isn't actually here, which doesn't really affect you much. You'd be unable to actually meet him. His divine light would blind you, but his voice wouldn't harm you. Instead, he simply left you a message…"

"Then why are we here?" L asked, confused.

"I wasn't finished. He left you a message, and a gift."

He nodded, and continued following Ysgramor to the end of the hall. They came to a bedroom lit by a hanging iron lantern, furnished solely with a comfortable bed.

On the forest-green blanket lay a sheathed longsword. The hilt and scabbard were both pure white, the hilt being made of what looked like ivory. The guard was smooth and plain, without any decoration, and the handle was wrapped in white-stained suede for a better grip. The scabbard was white leather, also plain and unmarked. "Is this… mine?"

"Technically, it was originally forged for Talos after his ascension, but he gave it to Shor, who decided it would serve better in the hands of a mortal. He noticed you have a bad habit of breaking your weapons. This one is unbreakable."

"I see."

"Well, it's not exactly that simple, either. It's more than just a blade…" Ysgramor fell silent as L picked up the weapon, and unsheathed it. The blade, too, was as white as fresh snow, completely unmarked. "That's not metal."

The weapon seethed at L's touch, and the blade crackled loudly with blue electricity. "This is no ordinary enchantment," L remarked with surprise. "What is this?"

"It draws from your magical power, not souls bound in gemstones. You'll find it more effective than any spell you can conjure. It's an edge you'll need in the future, both near and distant."

L nodded silently, and hung the empty scabbard on his belt, without taking his eyes from the ivory blade. _This lightning, it's extending about three inches beyond the edges of the blade. That should be impossible, enchantments are supposed to coat a weapon like frost on a window pane. If it can break that rule, how far out can I send this electricity? _He shook his head, and sheathed Strunkriid at his side. _I can experiment later. For now, the important thing is that this sword won't break in battle. Alduin cannot destroy my weapon. _"Give Shor my thanks. I'll put this sword to good use."

Alduin roared outside, challenging L. "He's still hiding in that fog," he mused, and added, "By myself, I can't Shout it away."

Ysgramor nodded. "The Tongues. Felldir, Hakon, and Gormlaith, they can help you slay the wyrm. They should be in the main hall, feasting with the other heroes."

X

Light heard Alduin's roar, stood, and stretched with a yawn. "Hey, Tsun? You said you wanted to fight someone with a blade earlier. I could use a warm-up."

"I would enjoy a good spar, but there are more pressing matters."

Light shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll have Alduin to fight soon enough. I should point out, though, I'm not a Daedra. You said my soul belongs in Oblivion, and I might end up there when I die, but I'm human." Tsun nodded, then turned to face a sound Light didn't hear. Following Tsun's gaze, he saw the gates of Shor's hall opening. L led three souls out of the Hall of Valor, two in armour and one in robes that resembled those of a Greybeard.

One, a woman in steel platemail, turned to L and quietly asked him something. He nodded, and she approached Light. "So, you're this Champion of Sithis, then? You live to wet your blade with the enemy's blood, and you laugh as you charge into battle?"

"Pretty much."

She laughed. "Well, you'll fit right in! I'm Gormlaith. I was slain atop the Throat of the World by Alduin himself, after killing four of his kin in a single battle. And now, here I am, ready to face him again!"

Light smirked. "Alright, then, Gormlaith. Let's hope he gives us a good fight, and lasts longer than five minutes!"

She turned to face her axe-wielding comrade, grinning. "And you said no one would ever match my level of bloodlust, Hakon!"

"He hasn't matched it. From what I've heard, he's surpassed it."

Gormlaith chuckled. "Face it. You were wrong! Took us long enough, though… We're both dead, so I have no use for the money I just won from you…"

"Must everything be a competition with you, Gormlaith?"

"Not a competition, a battle." She drew her sword, and added, "Speaking of which, we have a dragon to slay."

"That mist is his domain." the third Nord hero, an old man, stepped forward to the edge of the fog. "If we fight him in it, we will fall."

"If we can combine our Thu'um, all use Clear Skies at once, it should clear the air," L commented, and it was then that Light noticed he was holding a chocolate bar.

"Where the hell do you keep finding those?"

"As it turns out, chocolate is rather expensive here, but it exists. They have a large supply in the Hall of Valor, after all, it is supposed to be paradise." He bit off a piece, and chewed contently. "Infinitely better than a sweet roll. Now then… all together! LOK VAH KOOR!""LOK VAH KOOR!" The three Tongues echoed, and Light nodded to himself in realization. These were the Tongues who had created Dragonrend.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" Alduin replied from afar, and the mist reassembled.

"Ah." L took another bite, and smirked. "I see… This fog is the effect of a Shout, I had assumed as much. It's clear to me, however, that this Shout can be dispelled by any Thu'um, not just that of its creator. Storm Call is different, more completely under its master's control… we're lucky."

"Again!" Hakon bellowed, and drew in a deep breath. "LOK VAH KOOR!""LOK VAH KOOR!"

"VEN MUL RIIK!"

"Is there no end to this?" Felldir groaned.

"He falters!" Gormlaith called out defiantly. "Once more and his strength will be routed!"

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

L took a third bite of chocolate, awaiting another Shout from Alduin. When none came, he stuffed the bar into his pocket, wincing as it broke in two, then drew his bow. The eldest dragon roared in frustration, then took to the skies, appearing over the horizon with a plume of fire heralding his approach.

The three heroes drew their weapons, but L called out, "Wait."

"We've waited three thousand years! Why should we wait any longer?" Gormlaith growled.

"Speech is integral to a dragon's being. To the Dov, debate and war are the same. I am Dragonborn, and so the thought process applies to me as well. I want to speak with Alduin before we kill him."

"I don't buy that," Light replied. "This is more of that hating to lose crap. You don't just want to win, you want to rub it in Alduin's face."

L smirked. "That too."

Alduin landed, and the earth shook. He folded his wings and glared at L. "Dovahkiin. I should have killed you on the Monahven, and saved myself effort and resources. My army is slain, and you likely consider this a victory, but to me it is only an inconvenience."

"Maybe so… but your army is the least of your concerns. You're right, Alduin, you should have killed me, but you didn't. You made a mistake typical of an evil mind with the upper hand. You let me live, and now I am your equal."

"Aam? My equal? No. You are still only a pest, and I will show you that now. YOL TOOR SHUL!"

A wall of flame billowed out of Alduin's throat, consuming L. Light watched in disbelief as the flames dissipated, and no trace of the legendary Dragonborn remained.

"That was pathetic." All eyes turned to L, standing twenty feet to the right of Alduin, where he had teleported. "It seems I overestimated your capabilities, both offensive and defensive."

"What do you mean by that, Dovahkiin?" Alduin glared at him with only a single red eye, having not yet turned to face him. "Defensive?"

L turned to face Light, who now had his Daedric swords drawn at his sides. _Dragon scales make rather effective armour, as you see. _He held up his right hand, for Light to see. He had caught Tsun's axe with this hand. _So this is what it feels like… to travel beyond death… _The dragon scale glove he was wearing had a cut across the palm, where the ancient axe had struck. Light heard an echo in his mind of something L had said to him beneath Riften. _I would much prefer to permanently augment my abilities, something I could only achieve through one method._

"You… enchanted your body… but how?"

"Not just enchanted it." L turned back to Alduin, and explained, "I enchanted my body to possess the same levels of strength, durability, and agility that I assumed you had developed. You see, if we are equal in combat, and neither of us has a physical advantage, then this becomes a battle of intelligence and wit. The smarter competitor is the victor… and I specialize in outsmarting opponents."

Alduin blinked as he turned to face L, with a deep rumbling in his throat that L mistook for a growl. "Outsmarting me? That is your plan?" the sound became louder, and he realized Alduin was laughing. "I am as old as Nirn itself! Just as crucial, I am Dov! Our entire system of warfare revolves around speech, the very symbol of intelligence! You are human, despite all claims otherwise. The pinnacle of warfare for your race is a sword and a few spells."

"Here in Tamriel, yes. Where I come from, however, miniaturized and controlled explosions can fire projectiles at several times the speed of sound. We have built machines to launch missiles the size of buildings that follow their targets and explode on impact. We have traveled to outer space, the depths of the ocean, and our homes are built as high as the clouds. But, we're getting off topic, and I've had enough conversation."

He reached down for the hilt of his sword, and Alduin roared. The sky went black with swirling clouds, and Light led the Tongues into attacking Alduin's flank. The World-Eater flicked his wing outward, shoving all four away, then took to the skies. L drew his new sword, and as he did, a jolt of electricity surged upward through his arm. It wasn't unpleasant, merely startling.

The white blade of Strunkriid glowed and crackled with blue energy, similar to lightning but with different behaviour, as it remained on the blade rather than arcing away and vanishing. L watched a fireball approach downward, a product of Alduin's storm, and with a spark of inspiration, he swung his sword upward at it.

The lightning extended from the blade, a colossal tentacle of energy. It was forty feet long, pale blue, and the thunder it generated was earth-shaking. The fireball ceased to exist, and the energy struck Alduin, who roared in pain. As L finished his swing, the lightning in the air crumbled apart and faded with one final thunderclap. "That certainly looks effective." _Best I not let Alduin realize that I can only do that so many times. Energy does not simply appear from nowhere. _

He held the sword in a simple battle stance, with the blade angling out in front of himself, and willed the lightning on the weapon to dissolve. It flashed briefly, and gave off a crack of thunder, then went dim and quiet.

Alduin broke the silence with a roar. "Dovahkiin, I will burn this realm around us!"

"Do your worst. Yol nis krii dovah." L raised the white blade, now appearing far more mundane than it truly was, for lack of a coat of writhing lightning.

"KREN LIIV…"

Alduin's Shout was cut short by a blast of black magic that struck his snout and knocked it aside. Light's attack deflected the withering Shout that had destroyed L's powers once before, possibly saving him from a repeat of that fate. "Damn you, Ryuzaki, use it already!"

L nodded imperceptibly, without turning to face Light, and Shouted, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Alduin had no time to dodge the vast wall of blue light that Dragonrend sent forth, and it struck. The almost bladelike formations of glowing energy sank into his flesh and tore at his soul. He roared in protest, but was dragged to the earth regardless, allowing Light and the Tongues to charge into battle with their blades raised.

Light grinned as he caught Alduin's eye, holding up the ebony mask he had claimed in his most recent battle. "Recognize this?"

Alduin turned to face Light, who approached with a sword in the hand not holding Nahkriin. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Light dropped the mask and rolled to the side of the flames, but Alduin turned his maw to follow, and Light cried out in surprise. He attempted to use his own Daedric magic to hold back Alduin's Shout, but the two passed through each other. L slashed his sword across the side of Alduin's snout, and the colossal wyrm recoiled from the blow. The Tongues Shouted "FUS RO DAH!" in stereo, shoving Alduin off-balance.

The great black jaws of the World-Eater snapped at L, and he stepped back to save his own life, allowing Alduin the time needed to take off. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" he Shouted again, but this time Alduin swerved in time. He tightened his grip on his sword, then spared a glance at the inferno surrounding Light. Alduin's fire had grown stronger, his Voice strengthened by the souls he devoured in Sovngarde, and now it stayed where it was cast.

L, however, saw what most would miss. Briefly, a wisp of darkness appeared where it had no right to. Black never appeared within a fire, there were no shadows where the air itself glowed. L smirked, it was all the confirmation he needed that his shield-brother was alive. He looked back to Alduin, still wearing his smirk of satisfaction. His armour, wrought of the scales of Alduin's fallen servants, glowed faintly purple for a split second before L disappeared in a portal of deep violet, a somehow glowing darkness that was not of Mundus, Aetherius, nor even Oblivion, only a Void of L's own making.

A lesser creature would have been slain then, but Alduin spoke truly when he claimed to be the firstborn of a god. He sensed L's blade approaching the back of his neck, and he folded his wings so as to drop past the tip of Strunkriid. He survived and landed on the cold grass, but L sent an arc of lightning after him, and the pain distracted him enough to allow Gormlaith to expertly place a sword stroke between his eyes.

Once more Alduin bellowed in pain and rage, as L used another portal to return safely to earth, now staring up at his foe. Alduin landed, and glanced at the inferno surrounding Light. "One down, Dovahkiin," he growled.

L lowered his sword and called, "Light, didn't you say you were looking forward to this fight? You're missing it!" no answer came, but the flames turned a deep red, and the smoke drifting upward became thicker.

X

Light, meanwhile, was numb to the world outside. He had survived Alduin's fire, and was continuing to do so, but the pain obliterated all thought. His armour glowed red-hot and burned him wherever the flames could not attack him directly. He was screaming, but no one could hear him over the roar of the fire. He had curled up into a ball, in a feeble attempt to protect himself, though it did no good. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he was unaware that his body was physically unharmed.

_You are stronger than this. _The pain disappeared instantly, but he continued to shudder and howl. _Get up. Your inexperience is sickening, and it has forced my hand. In the future, you will not be glad to hear my voice. GET UP!_

Light opened his eyes, now aware of his condition, and much more afraid of the voice than of the flames. He stood, every inch of his skin still numb. "What's happening?"

_Good, you can talk again… but I never told you to talk. I command you now, to listen. Listen to your Dread Father._

"Sithis?"

_Perhaps I was not clear enough. Be silent, or pay the consequence. _Light made no response. _Good. Very good. There is hope for you yet… and I sense coldness in you. Bloodthirst, cruelty, malice. These are traits you can use. But, I digress. Your power is not mine by origin, so expect no full instruction, and yet I must tell you something, otherwise Alduin will have all the souls of Nirn and leave none to fill my Void. That will not do. _

Light opened his mouth to speak, and in response, Sithis allowed the pain of the flames to tear through his body for a split second. _I told you to be silent. As I was saying, your services are needed here, and you cannot withstand Alduin's Voice in this frail, mortal body. You must be able to bathe in this flame and return an equal measure of agony… You possess power granted directly from a Daedra Lord, and you are among less than ten beings on Nirn who can claim so. You had best start using that power. Now._

Sithis fell silent, and Light looked around, confused as to what he was meant to do. Then his bones began to crack and his skin to tear. He expected more pain, but none came until the growing began, and his armour restricted it uncomfortably. He unbuckled his breastplate to let it fall away, but as he did it changed shape and refitted itself to his chest. His eyes began to itch, and he blinked the discomfort away. Then, the transformation stopped, and he took a step forward, grinning.

X

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Alduin Shouted again, this time aiming his Voice at the whalebone bridge to Shor's Hall, burning whatever rigging held it up. With a sickening series of cracks, it broke apart and fell, a flaming ruin, to the bottom of the chasm it had crossed. L and the Tongues glanced back at the chasm, only ten feet behind them.

"We cannot defeat him! I told you all that millennia ago!" Felldir cried over the roar of the flames all around.

L winced, and replied, "And where did you get the idea in the first place?" He gestured to the space where the bridge had once been. "What was built once can be rebuilt. Don't lose hope because of this!"

"There is no hope. Just use that damned Scroll." Felldir pointed at the Elder Scroll in L's quiver.

"And send Alduin forward another four thousand years, to be someone else's problem? It seems unfair to the next Dragonborn, and of course, I'm to be the last, aren't I?"

"Well, do something, damn it!" Hakon bellowed, and swung his axe into Alduin's bloody snout. In response, the World-Eater snapped his jaws at the Nord, who stepped back. Instead of being bitten in two, his weapon was caught and torn from his grip. Alduin tossed it away. "Damn!"

"Leave it, just get out of the way!" Hakon obeyed, and fled from Alduin, allowing L to ignite Strunkriid with lightning and launch an arc of it at Alduin. The wyrm roared in pain, his wings shaking involuntarily as electricity coursed through them. Alduin's red eyes burned with hate, and he drew in a breath to Shout again.

A streak of black slammed into the side of Alduin's jaws, and the air intended for a Shout wheezed out from between them. The black creature bounced off, and landed agilely on its feet. It was when the thing threw back its head and laughed that L recognized Light, the laugh was giddy and maniacal, barely human.

He was at least a foot taller than he had been, even hunched over as he was. The posture was darkly reminiscent of how L had once shuffled around. His facial features were largely unchanged, and his hair was the same, but pitch-black, as was his skin and the armour covering it, ebony chainmail in the form of a robe. His eyes were the only thing not darkened, they glowed blood-red.

"Dragons are meant to FLY!" the creature roared, and shoved both hands forward at Alduin. A wall of black mist was sent forward from his palms, and rammed into Alduin, lifting the mighty dragon off his feet and rolling him sideways. It laughed insanely again, then glanced at L, who shivered at the grin on Light's face. "Lawliet," the thing said with a nod and a grin, then turned back to face Alduin.

The World-Eater took off into the sky, and roared, "FUS RO DAH!" The earth shook as Light was sent flying, laughing as he went. L shook his head in numb disbelief, but when he looked back, Alduin divebombed him, and skidded over the edge of the cliff with L in his claws. "My teeth to your neck, Dovahkiin!"

As the two tumbled downward through the air, L freed his sword arm and hacked at Alduin's belly. Lightning arced away from the wound in all directions, and Alduin roared as he slammed into the bottom of the gorge on his back. He snarled as L stood shakily and raised his sword for another swing, then rolled to the left, throwing L off. The Dragonborn rose to his feet as Alduin righted himself, and flared out his wings in a display of size, hissing. L charged forward and swung his sword at Alduin's snout, but disappeared into a violet portal, just before impact.

He reappeared atop the cliff and jumped down as Alduin flew upward. The two collided in midair, and L stabbed into Alduin's shoulder as he landed. He lost his footing, and his grip on Strunkriid, tumbling back down into the abyss as Alduin continued upward. He teleported again, and arrived atop the cliff at the same time as the World-Eater. L paid no attention to the seething glare Alduin gave, looking instead at the sword buried in the dragon's shoulder up to the hilt, at the base of his right wing.

Unarmed, he slouched into a low battle stance, ready to initiate the only plan he had left. Alduin snarled quietly and licked his snout. "Dovahkiin, this is the end. Two of you unarmed, one incapacitated, and all of you helpless from the start. Surrender, and your death will be quick. That is the only mercy you deserve for challenging a god."

"Just because you call yourself a god, doesn't make it so…" L glanced at Light, his demonic form slouching against a boulder, unconscious. "But, you were right about one thing, this is the end." Alduin leaned forward further, and roared in wordless fury.

"FAAS RU MAAR!" L Shouted, not expecting any more than a brief flinch from Dismay's effects. He got what he wanted, a split-second opening which he seized. He sprinted forward, and planted his left hand on Alduin's snout, vaulting upward into the base of his skull. He ran along the black-armoured neck, and wrapped his hand around the shining white hilt, then used all of his newly acquired strength to rip Strunkriid's blade through the joint holding wing to body.

Alduin screamed ferally as the cartilage gave way, and his wing fell limp. His head landed on the burnt ground, as he now had only a single folded wing to hold it up. A second, returning stroke severed the wing completely.

L spun and faced the back of Alduin's head with his sword held high, ready to finish it forever. For a brief moment, he hesitated, considering a more honourable death for the Firstborn of Akatosh, to be respectful enough to look the World-Eater in the eye as the killing blow was dealt, but decided it was unnecessary. If given a choice, Alduin would want to die in battle, not be executed. He dashed back down the length of Alduin's neck, and planted Strunkriid into the base of Alduin's head, piercing the throat but missing the spine.

Alduin threw him off, given new strength by panic and pain. "ZU'U UNSLAAD! ZU NIS OBLAAN!" he howled in terror. Glowing golden cracks spread through his scales, radiating from Strunkriid.

L knew the time had come. He drew in breath for one final Shout. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" his Shout struck his own blade and tore it from the wound. Alduin's flesh came undone, and golden fragments of what had been his body flew free in all directions. "Praan ko drem, Alduin." L retrieved Strunkriid, and returned it to the white scabbard at his belt. When he turned back to wake Light, he found with a start that Tsun was already there, and Light was standing. He had been returned to a human form, and his armour was as it had been when they left Nirn, glowing red Daedric plate.

"Ryuzaki, Light, you have done a great deed this day. It will be sung of in Shor's hall until Time itself dies, but your place is elsewhere. It is time for you to return."

"Wait," Light interrupted. "Will I be able to return to Tamriel?"

"Yes," Tsun answered without the need for an explanation. "Your world and Mundus are connected, but it is a door that has been sealed to you. You had to remain here, to fulfill your prophecy, but now… now you are liberated."

"You knew about all this," L remarked.

"I am a god. All of us knew," Tsun replied. "Are you ready?" They nodded. "Remember one thing, Ryuzaki. Vus, for Nirn, Lein, for Earth. NAAL DAAL LEIN!"

X

Task Force HQ

"You guys think they'll ever come back?" Matsuda asked. He had done so almost every day for the past five months.

This time, however, Aizawa's response was different. "No. It's been over a year. L's an ass, but not that much of an ass. He would've sent us a message, sent Watari himself a message. No one's heard from him or Light since Higuchi… it's over."

"But… we haven't caught Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed. "The original Kira, I mean, not Higuchi. The killings stopped, but we still have to catch him!"

Soichiro Yagami answered, "We have to assume that Ryuzaki's theories were correct. Losing the notebook erased the original Kira's memories, and he's no longer a problem." _Light… I still don't want to believe it was you… I don't want to let that thought taint my memory of my only son…_

Misa spoke up, startling everyone. "I don't think they're… dead. There, I said it. I still think they're alive!"

Rem frowned deeper than usual. _Misa. Please don't say anything more than that. Don't tell them about Nirn. If they found out about that… _Misa remained silent, however, and Rem relaxed.

"Then where are they?" Mogi asked sadly. "Where would they go for a year, without telling anyone? Leaving us all to deal with a missing notebook of death and a possible new Kira? They have to be-"

Mogi was cut off as a pale blue portal exploded into existence in the middle of the room, dumping out two armour-clad figures. A crown made of sharp bones and green metal tumbled free of one's head, rolling along the ground until it stopped at Misa's feet.

Disbelief was written on the faces of the task force and Misa, as L stood, shortly followed by Light. The portal closed, and in its wake there was absolute silence, until L spoke. "I am… sorry," he declared. "No doubt all of you thought we had abandoned you."

Misa squealed and ran toward them. Light grimaced imperceptibly, but L was shocked when she threw her arms around both of them, not just Light. "You're ALIVE!"

"And what the hell happened to you!?" Aizawa asked. "Is that armour? What the hell is it made of?"

"Awesome," was Matsuda's only remark.

"It's a very long story, as I'm sure you can tell, but for now, suffice to say that Kira is no more." L was blushing and trying to gently free himself from Misa's arms. "I need to see Watari, and explain where I've been the past year."

"Shouldn't you start with us?" Soichiro replied, patiently waiting for his turn to hug his son. Tears were in his eyes, but he managed to blink them away. "You took my son with you, after all."

"It wasn't a choice for either of us," L responded gently.

Misa hugged them tighter, but in doing so poked herself on the dully spiked dragon scales on L's arm. She released the two hesitantly, and took in the sight. L, now standing upright, towered over her by eight inches, the same height as Light. He had put on at least twenty pounds of muscle, and although she couldn't tell through the heavy Daedric armour, Light had as well. Their hair had grown, and L's was somewhat less of a bedhead, whereas Light's was more so. "What… happened to you guys?"

"We'll explain everything, but not yet," L replied with a glance to Light. He had known almost immediately that Light couldn't stand her, but after a year, she deserved to know what had happened. "Right now, I just want to see Watari, and change back into my normal clothes.

Matsuda came over and poked at the sleeve of L's armour, then Light's. "Whoa… what is this stuff?"

Soichiro interrupted Light's reply by hugging him, whereas L answered quietly, "Dragon scales." He then left in search of Watari.

X

Several hours later

L looked around the table at the equipment he had brought back from Skyrim: A full suit of armour made from dragon scales, a Jagged Crown assembled from their teeth, a snow-white sword forged in Aetherius, a shining black bow with a dim red glow in the crevices of the spiked limbs, a quiver of arrows made from the same material… and a glistening gold Elder Scroll. "Within the month, I will have to return," he announced. "Otherwise, Balgruuf will be made High King. By itself, that's not truly problematic, but I want to maintain that position. Eventually the Thalmor will return, and Skyrim will need me again."

He sighed as he finished telling his story, and plucked a truffle from the tray in front of him. "Wow…" Misa breathed, and ran a hand over Strunkriid's scabbard. "Magic, dragons, another universe…"

"I'd understand if none of you believed me, but every word is true."

"I believe you, for one," Soichiro replied. "You wouldn't tell a man his son was a serial killer unless it were true."

"Indeed." L took another truffle, and popped it into his mouth. "However, the notebook is gone, and he has saved my life multiple times. I already promised he will not be charged, and I intend to keep that promise."

"You'd just take him back to Tamriel if anyone tried, huh?" Aizawa replied with little care in his voice.

"That's the plan, yes. In fact, I'll be taking him back soon, regardless. He's made very clear that he wants to be in Skyrim. I'll make sure he visits, though," he added, looking at Soichiro. "In the meantime, I have things to deal with in this world."

X

One month later

"Get up, Shiro. You did better than this yesterday." Light lowered his bokken, a wooden sparring sword, and helped his beaten opponent up.

"You're too fast!" Shiro lamented.

"You should see me with two swords. Come on! This is To-Oh Academy! We're supposed to be the best at everything!" Light's attention was drawn by a blur movement to his right. He swung his bokken one-handed, blocking the incoming attack just in time.

"Hideki Ryuga… you haven't been around. I'd almost forgotten you'd enrolled here."

"I wasn't missed? That stings, Light-kun." L swung his sword again, also fighting one-handed. The kendo club Light had been teaching watched in slack-jawed awe as the two sparred. There was no formal style, no restrictions on their moves, and they fought with one hand, rather than the normally enforced two-handed grip. The wooden blades were twin blurs, impossible to follow, and they were equally matched with skill.

After a while, they stopped, neither even out of breath. "I find this more interesting than tennis…"

Light laughed. It wasn't Kira's evil laugh, or the insane cackle of his Daedric form, simply an honest laugh. "Yeah… did you take up archery yet?"

"I've been too busy… But I looked into the other plan you gave me. It's all set, I just need a couple of weeks to finish up at home."

Light set down his sword. "Sounds good. I'm in."

L nodded. "Well, I'd best get going. Today's the day I pick up my assignments for the next three months… and tomorrow's the day I get them done," he added with a smirk. "Maybe I'll join this club though. It seems fun." he turned to leave.

"Hey, before you go, how's Ryuk?"

"Doing well, I guess… is he serious about the headstands?"

"Dead serious," Light replied with a chuckle.

X

X

A/N: Sorry if this is a crappy ending, but I'm planning a sequel and I didn't want to stuff anything more into this chapter. I still have one last thing to add next Monday, before I put a complete stamp on this, but this is the last real chapter. As such, here are my thanks:

NooShoak, Velvet-Clad, xArtehx, NIX'S WARDEN, Phoenix Reaper, negimafanman, Setokaiva, kastrel, Moth Mask, Izzietheravenclaw83, Vault922, tylermech66, and Smozzick left reviews. Thank you all.

Nepsis Amaterasu, xArtehx, WhoCares97, Phoenix Reaper, ShadowCat98, Narutodrg, DinhTran, EddBlackheart, Turtleboyz, Moth Mask, kastrel, Vault922, Raviruga, tylermech66, Smozzick, and Kingofthings7929 Favorited L am Dragonborn. Thank you guys too.

irthir-virlym, dark Shana, KafeiDetour, Nepsis Amaterasu, xArtehx, Rileyshima, meganecrossmegas, Velvet-Clad, negimafanman, Adewin, Daicha, Fic Hunter, Phoenix Reaper, Narutodrg, zeta42, steamboyswe, Moth Mask, kastrel, Vault922, Raviruga, Terror of Death Skieth, Rimshooter, and Kingofthings7929 set L am Dragonborn to story alert. Thank all of you for sticking around to the end, it means a lot.

Next Monday, January 21st, is the final update.


	20. Epilogue

_You wanna know why you can't just forget about me, L?_

Quillish Wammy cried out in pain as he landed face down on an expensive Persian rug. He groaned, as he tasted blood, then rolled onto his back and stared helplessly up at his attacker, who grinned down at him. "So, where is he now?"

_It's because I'm just like you, in every way except one. _

"I'll never betray L for you. You're going to kill me anyway," Wammy croaked.

"Wrong!" the attacker cackled loudly. Wammy recoiled from the sound, it was not human. "I'm not gonna kill you. I can't anyway, you're not supposed to die for three years!" Wammy shuddered as his fate was revealed. "But think about that. It's three years I can torture you for. No one except you can prevent that."

_The only difference between us, is that I stopped caring about the rules, and just did whatever I wanted. I'm free, like you could be, if you really wanted to._

"He's at… the task force headquarters… he'll be in Skyrim in less than an hour." Wammy sobbed helplessly and shamefully.

The attacker laughed again. "You see, Quill? Everybody breaks. Everybody changes. There's no set of rules and beliefs that can hold up forever. What you call morality, it can't save you. Which is why I gave up clinging to it, and now I call it stupidity."

_You'll never cross over to my side, I know that, but it wouldn't be any fun if you did. The challenge, the puzzle… you have to play your way, and I play mine, otherwise I just win right away._

"Damn, I love my life." the attacker wiped his red-stained hands on his shirt, staining the white cloth. "Oh, and Quill? Don't stick around, 'cause if I have to come back here, I'll have to ask you again, and it'll be painful."

_And oh, we will play. It'll be bloody, people will die, and you'll finally lose to me. All according to plan. It'll be great, just the kind of game I love to play. _

A bloody butcher knife clattered to the hardwood floor at the edge of the rug, and Wammy glanced down at the stab wound in his leg, made by the weapon. "Try not to bleed out on me. I may need you later."

_I'll show you some small mercy, though, just because I feel like it. I won't cut up your girl, unless she really gets in my way and pisses me off. _

The attacker looked up at the ceiling, grinning. "Oh, what a wonderful world, eh, Quill?"

"Go to hell," Wammy moaned, clutching his leg in agony.

"There is no Hell." the attacker chuckled, and added, "If there was, I'd be sending L there."

_So, I'll be seeing you soon, L. I can't wait to see your face, when me meet again in Tamriel. Just thinking of all that chaos, my mouth waters, as though I'm starving, and there's a platter of ripe strawberries right in front of me._

L AM DRAGONBORN II

2 15 13


End file.
